Adorable Perversión
by Lady Graham
Summary: NUEVE. Él, en lucha por lo que le pertenece, confrontará a su madrastra: una mujer aún más joven que él mismo. Gracias eternas, Karla Estefania.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **24 de Febrero y 1 de Marzo de 2012.**

**. . .**

**ADORABLE PERVERSIÓN**

**by**

**Lady Graham**

**. . .**

Candy Lidia es una joven de 23 años, recién graduada en Filosofía y Letras, que se casa con el millonario…

Richard, hombre saludable de 60 años y viudo de la bella…

Eleonor que le dio dos guapísimos hijos:

Tony, de 20 años y que debido a problemas en su nacimiento, sufre de dislexia; y…

Terry, el mayor con 27 años, piloto de helicóptero y veterano de la guerra afgana; y por lo mismo de instintos: agresivos, violentos y a la vez muy apasiónales. Y quien mantiene una relación con…

Paty, de 25 años, y hermana gemela de…

Ana: ex compañera militar de Terry, y casada con…

Neil, psicólogo y tutor de Tony que...

… estando en su habitación y rodeado de juegos de aprendizaje, informaba a alguien detrás de la línea telefónica… **– Anoche llegaron al rancho.**

– _Y… ¿cómo es?_

– **Muy linda y…**

– _¿Vieja?..._ – se había interrumpido toscamente, más le contestaron…

**No, al contrario**.

Y con esperanza viva, se alentarían… _– Pero ¿estamos hablando de una mujer como de unos 40, 50 años?_. – Tony enmudeció porque se distrajo en su juego; así que al no escuchar respuesta, con paciencia, se le preguntaría… _– ¿Tony, sigues ahí?_

**- Sí, Terry**. – Y el joven cuestionaría… **– ¿cuándo vendrás a casa?**

– _No lo tenía estipulado para esta semana, pero… _

– **¿Ahora vendrás?**

– _Sí, hoy mismo parto para allá. ¿Se te ofrece algo de la ciudad?_

– **No.**

– _Bueno, Buddy, te veo en un rato._

– **¿Traerás a Paty?**

– _No lo creo._

– **Está bien**… – se contestó secamente y así se cortó comunicación; pero donde estaba Terry, a éste le cuestionaron…

– **¿Ya están allá?**

– **Sí.**

– **¿Qué harás?**

– **¡Deshacerme de esa arribista a como dé lugar!**

– **¿Y no te has puesto a pensar en que pueda estar verdaderamente enamorada de tu padre?**

– **¡No digas idioteces, Neil!**

– **¿Por qué piensas que lo son? Hay un 50 porciento de posibilidad que así sea.**

– **Y yo me inclino por el cincuenta de dudas y esas, amigo, pesan más**.

Por el modo abrupto que se dejó el asiento, quisieron corroboración… – **¿Entonces te vas?**

– **Sí**. – Y sonando irónico expresaría… **– ¡Me muero de ansias por conocer a mi… "madrastra"!**

**- - 1 - -**

Sosteniendo la cortina y percibiendo sus dedos la calidad y textura con que estaba hecha, Candy, conforme caminaba por el área de una lujosa oficina, entablaba una animada conversación vía telefónica… – **¡Deberías ver el palacio de casa que tiene!**

_- Me imagino. Todo mundo conoce lo exitoso que es en su negocio._

**- ¡Las tierras son inmensas! La vista no alcanza a cubrir ni la cuarta parte de esta propiedad.**

_- ¡Claro! Y de todo eso, por el simple hecho de ser su esposa ¡fácil! la mitad es tuyo._

**- Sí, claro.**

Por el modo desganado de contestar, se aventuraron a preguntar… _– ¿Qué? ¿acaso te parece poco?_

Gracias a que estaba sola, la interlocutora no percibió la mirada que Candy proyectó; empero se la imaginó al escuchar de ésta última… – **¿Tú qué crees?**

_- ¡Ay, Candy! Desde que se te metió esa absurda idea de atrapar a Richard Grandchester, ya no sé ni qué pensar ni qué creer._

Empleando un tiple en su voz, la mencionada en lo que decía… – **Sólo cosas buenitas de mí, Eli**… – sonreía traviesamente; y lo hizo abiertamente al oír…

_- Pues si estuviera hablando con mi amiga de días atrás, ten por seguro que sí; pero en el momento que tus ojos se toparon con él cuando lo viste en Las Vegas, no sé que te sucedió._

Mirándose las uñas, Candy observaría cínicamente… – **Fue la suerte ¡recuérdalo! Porque ya bastante había perdido en esa cochina máquina tragamonedas y por supuesto no iba a perder la oportunidad de casarme con Richard y más cuando éste mostró interés por mí.**

_- ¡Sí, claro! un interés que se le puso curiosamente enfrente._

**- Como haya sido. Lo importante es que ahora soy su esposa y no dejaré de disfrutar todo lo que se me ha ofrecido.**

Con tono de voz suplicante, se aconsejaría… _– Candy, ten cuidado por favor. Mira que tiene dos hijos…_

**- … que por cierto ¡el menor es un encanto!**

_- ¡Y el mayor un hijo de la armada nacional!_

Con todo descaro, Candy que se había ido a parar justo en frente de un valioso reconocimiento militar, se carcajeó y se burlaría al calificarlo… – **Sí; un guapo soldadito de plomo que…**

_- ¡… puede ser muy peligroso, Candy Lidia, y fácilmente no se dejará quitar lo suyo!_

**- Eso, ya lo veremos**. – La nueva señora Grandchester suspendió su habla porque un estruendoso ruido provino de afuera. Curiosa, fue a mirar a través de la ventana; y arqueando una ceja al distinguir de quién se trataba, Candy, caminando en busca de la salida, dijo… **– Bueno, querida, debo dejarte porque precisamente "mi hijastro" ha aterrizado.**

_- Cuídate_… – apenas alcanzó a decir la amiga porque la otra ya le había colgado.

Y cuando Candy abría la puerta… – **Justo venía por ti.**

La actriz fingiría sorpresa al decir… – **¡¿En serio?!.** – El matrimonio se acercó para saludarse cariñosamente.

**- Mi hijo acaba de llegar y quiero que lo conozcas.**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Y como parte de lo tuyo, ¡me muero de las ganas por conocerlo! Aunque**… – Candy enmudeció de pronto; y al hablar nuevamente fingiría sólo que ésta vez "inocencia"… **– espero acepte con bien lo nuestro. Fue tan repentino que…**

**- Ya verás que sí, porque a pesar del carácter hosco que muestra, en el interior ¡es un gran ser!.** – Como segundo movimiento, Richard la abrazó para darle confianza; y en lo que su esposa conforme cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba en el pecho de ese hombre de todavía excelente ver, la sonrisa en su rostro proyectó un cinismo no notado. **– Bueno, vayamos de una vez, ¿quieres?.** – Después de haber buscado su mirada, Richard besó la frente blanca de aquella que asintió; y tomados de las manos emprendieron camino hacia el exterior de la casa.

. . .

El descenso de la aeronave había levantado una gran polvareda; y todavía giraban sus rotores cuando… vistiendo jeans, botas y chaqueta… Terry pisó tierra.

Gallardo, altivo y con firmes pasos, se dirigió a Tony que había salido a su rápido encuentro; así como el capataz del rancho: Archivald; su esposa Susana que fungía como cocinera y había sido gran amiga de la difunta señora, y su hijo Stear: un jovencito de escasos 14 años que a Terry consideraba su héroe.

Sin embargo "el héroe" ésta vez no saludó como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando su mirada se topó con cierto objetivo de minúsculas faldas.

Gracias a la distancia que faltaba por recorrer, alguien se deleitó descaradamente de lo que tenía en frente, sintiendo otro ser, deseos de asesinar en ese momento sin importarle los testigos presentes. No obstante y por el respeto que le tenía a su padre, Terry saludaría con cordialidad… – **Buen día**.

Ella mostró una sonrisa por demás angelical cuando padre e hijo se enlazaron en un fuerte abrazo y se dijeron sinceramente… – **Qué bueno verte, hijo.**

**- Lo mismo digo, padre.**

Richard se separó de su primogénito para presentar a su esposa que apenas fue mirada. Y como Terry conocía a su progenitor a la perfección pudo eludir la compañía de Candy al solicitar inmediatamente… – **Padre, necesito hablar en privado contigo.**

**- Pero…**

**- En tu ausencia me entrevisté con los abogados y me han puesto al tanto de los problemas que hemos tenido con el sindicato de trabajadores. Y el asunto no es para esperar**.

Con eso, Terry dio justo en el blanco porque se pedía... – **¿Querida, me disculpas unos momentos?**

La esposa de aquél asintió, quedándose únicamente con la compañía de Tony y Stear que la invitaron a mirar de cerca el helicóptero que Terry había piloteado desde la ciudad hasta el rancho que llevaba el nombre de su madre: Eleonor, y el cual él defendería para no dejarlo en manos de una oportunista como catalogaba a Candy que, fingía estar verdaderamente sorprendida de lo que los chicos decían, cuando en verdad su interior se interesaba por saber lo que padre e hijo hablaban en la oficina.

. . .

Ante la postura altanera y la enérgica manera en que era escudriñado, Richard se sentía como un chiquillo que estaba a punto de ser regañado después de haber cometido su travesura. Y no era para menos porque… – **¡Pero, Papá, ¿casarte con una mujer que podría ser tu hija?!**

**- Hijo, el amor es así. ¡Inesperado! Y a mí sólo me bastó verla para sentirme atraído y…**

**- ¡… cometer la más grande estupidez al hacerla tu esposa!**

**- ¡Terry!**

**- ¡Sí, señor, porque bien sabes que lo es!**

Sumido en el sillón y entristecido, el padre se defendería… – **Me engañé creyendo que de todos, tú si me entenderías. Tantos años respetando el recuerdo de tu madre que…**

**- ¡Lo hubiese hecho, si se tratase de otra mujer!**

**- ¿Qué defecto le encuentras a Candy?**

Por los siguientes segundos, Terry calló porque en los escasos instantes que la miró, en efecto, no le encontró ninguno físicamente. Más debía reaccionar… – **¡¿Te parece lo suficiente la cantidad de años que los separan?!**

**- En el amor no hay edad.**

**- ¡Por favor, Papá! ¡Lo suyo no es amor o por lo menos no de su parte!**

**- ¿Acaso la conoces a la perfección para señalarla así?**

**- ¡No necesito conocerla para saber que esa mujercita únicamente quiere tu dinero y el vivir bien!**

**- ¿Y eso es un pecado? Además yo lo tengo y por qué no dárselo. Aunque yo más bien creo que todo ese tu enojo es porque ahora tú tendrás que compartir tu herencia con ella y con… ¿tu futuro hermano?**

Con la noticia, el pobre hijo sintió su cuerpo traspasado por centenares de ardientes balas. Y para no decir el improperio que tenía justo en la punta de la lengua y seguir escuchando sandeces, como Speedy González, Terry salió del lugar para encontrarse en el jardín con una divertida escena entre la susodicha y los dos jóvenes.

Furibundo, el recién aparecido fue hasta donde Candy; y tomando el brazo de su hermano, demandaría amenazadoramente… – **¡Te quiero lo más lejos posible de él ¿me entendiste?!.** – Y por la sonrisa que ella le dedicó, él… **– ¡A mí no me engatusarás con tu carita de ángel, porque obviamente sé que eres el mismo diablo… sólo que vestido de mujer!**

. . .

Infantilmente envidioso y casi a jalones, Terry se llevó consigo a un confundido Tony. ¿Para qué? Únicamente para dejarlo en el interior de la casa y él correr escaleras arriba para ir en busca de su habitación, donde con furia, el joven veterano despotricó cuanto quiso en contra de su molestia llamada… Candy.

Ésta por su parte, al ver la rabieta de aquél, se burló con mayúsculas ganas. Y Stear que había presenciado la escenita, ahora la miraba con ceño fruncido y siendo leal a sus sentimientos, le dijo… – **No le recomiendo mucho que lo haga enojar.**

Controlada su histeria, Candy le preguntaría… – **¿Y qué te hace pensar que ese es mi propósito?**

**- No lo sé, pero será mejor que tome mi consejo**. – Así hubo finalizado el perspicaz jovencito y emprendió carrera hacia la cocina donde estaba su madre Susana para ayudarle un tanto en la cena que estaba próxima, para después ir a donde Tony y asistirle con sus clases de lectura.

Pero conforme Candy lo vio alejarse, ella también inició camino hacia la casa, encontrándola nuevamente sobre el umbral de la puerta: su esposo que le preguntaba… – **¿Está todo bien?**

La joven señora empleando franqueza, contestaría… – **¡Yo diría excelente!**

Y mientras el matrimonio se perdía por un pasillo de la planta baja que conectaba a sus aposentos, Terry ya hablaba con su psicólogo amigo al que le informaba… – **¡Está embarazada la muy…!**

Neil no le dejó terminar al interrogarle… _– ¿Estás seguro? ¿No entenderías mal?_

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si me lo dijo claramente! ¡Ya hay un hijo de por medio!**

Completamente sereno, el doctor peticionaría… _– Terry, por favor, tranquilízate, y dime exactamente qué palabras empleó._

Tirándose de los cabellos y caminando de un lado a otro se comenzó a decir… – **¡Que voy a compartir mi herencia con esa…** – el hombre apretó puño y labios para luego abrirlos y terminar de decir con mofa… **– y mi futuro hermano!**

_- ¡Ah!._ – Neil expresaría como si nada… _– pero no es un hecho._

Lo que ocasionó que Terry detuviera abruptamente sus pasos y exclamara… – **¡¿Qué dices?!**

_- Que no tienes pruebas suficientes de que ese hijo ya venga en camino._

**- ¡Neil!**

_- Terry, te estás adelantado a los sucesos. Fue un simple… ¡suponer de tu padre!_

Esas palabras expresadas atraparon al primogénito Grandchester que, desconcertado, balbucearía… – **Entonces… ¿crees que no…?**

_- Ah, eso sí no lo sé._

Tallándose el rostro con desesperanza, el amigo exclamaría irónicamente… – **¡Valiosa ayuda me ofreces, Doctor!**. – Y por la risotada que soltó el especialista, el consultante optaría… **– ¿Sabes qué? Mejor pásame a Paty. Puede que ella me ayude más con mi problema.**

_- Está bien._ – Neil, en su lugar, miró a la solicitada; y en lo que le hacía una señal y aquella tomaba el aparato, el galeno finalizaría su conversación… _– Mañana nos vemos porque… y sin que te enojes… me gustaría mucho conocerla. _

Engañándose, un despectivo Terry contestaría… – **¡No te perderás de mucho!**

_- De todos modos ahí estaré para consultar a Tony. Aunque… ahora me pregunto…_

**- ¿Qué?**

_- Que para cuando quiera llevarte a Los Bolos ¿tendré que pedir la autorización de tu nueva mamá?_

Por la broma gastada, Terry no vacilaría en insultarlo… – **¡Idiota, vete mucho a la…!**

_- ¡Terry!_... – se escuchó la voz de Paty reprendiendo a uno, mientras que al otro, que pasó a su lado doblándose de la risa, le soltó un manotazo en la espalda y le pidió a la hermana que le llamara también la atención a su cuñado por estarse burlando de su angustiante novio. Sin embargo Ana, al ver la manera en que su marido reía, ¡pues se contaminó! y mayormente se unió a él cuando le compartieron el berrinche de su ex compañero.

Pero en lo que Terry y Paty hablaban de asuntos concernientes únicamente a ellos dos… aprovechando que Richard se había acomodado en un mullido diván para tomar una pequeña siesta en lo que llamaban al comedor, en paños menores y preparándose el jacuzzi en el baño, Candy también por teléfono hablaba de su descubrimiento llamado… – **Terry; así se llama.**

Por el suspiro que escuchó, preocupada la amiga sonaría al cuestionar… _– ¿Y cómo te fue con él?_

**- Pues…**

_- ¡¿Te ha visto con malos ojos?!_

**- ¡Lógico! Y es una lástima**… – se quejó la cínica; y cuando se quitaba el sostén complementaba… **– porque los tiene ¡hermosos!**. – Y por el…

_- ¡Candy!..._ – que se escuchó, ésta se soltó a describirlo de una manera ensoñadora…

**- ¡Es que si lo vieras, Eli! ¡Es un portento de hombre! ¡Bueno, con decirte que la palabra "bello" se queda "fello" a su lado! Y que además de ser alto y bravo, puedo asegurarte que posee una musculatura sansónica que… ¡yo moriría por ser Dalila para cometerle pecado! Y mejor ya no te sigo diciendo más porque de sólo pensar en él**… – sin exageración, se tocaron cierta parte privada al deshacerse de la tanga… **– ¡creo que tendré un orgasmo!**

Eliza, ante tal descaro, no pudo evitar reír, más le recordaría con reproche… _– Amiga, que estás hablando del hijo de ¡TU marido!_

**- ¡Lo sé! Pero él tiene la culpa por haberlo engendrado así ¡tan perfecto! ¡tan…**

_- ¡Sí, sí, señora campana! ¡Ya escuché tu repicar!._ – Y a Candy, por el sarcasmo dicho, la dejaron reír un poco, hasta que se preguntara con seriedad… _– Y ya que le conociste… ¿qué harás?_

Completamente desnuda, la recién casada, en lo que ingresaba al agua, quiso saber… – **¿Con respecto a qué?**

_- ¡Vamos, Candy! ¡No juegues a la inocente conmigo!_

**- Me conoces bien, amiga.**

_- ¡Más de lo que te imaginas!_

**- Bueno, entonces de antemano sabrás qué es lo que sigue.**

_- ¿También lo enamorarás?_

**- No lo creo; porque me lo dejó muy en claro que a él ¡no podré engatusarlo con mis encantos angelicales!**. – Al estar sentada, la mujer levantó una pierna e hizo un movimiento seductor y comentaría… **– pero también dice el dicho… "que cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo"**

_- ¡Ay, Candy!_

Molesta… – **¡Ya, Eli, deja de quejarte! Y continuemos con lo que empezamos.**

_- Dirás ¡empezaste!_

**- ¡Como sea! Pero sí repito lo que te dije una vez… que pase lo que pase, no daré marcha atrás hasta conseguirlo ¡todo!... ¿me escuchaste?... ¡absolutamente todo!**

. . .

Pasada una hora, la familia Grandchester se reunió en el comedor, excepto Terry que se disculpó al estar cansado e inapetente.

Extrañado del comportamiento de su hermano, después de ingerir sus alimentos, Tony solicitó a la cocinera un poco de postre para llevárselo precisamente a él que se le observaría… – **No te gusta para nada, ¿verdad?**

Acostado sobre su cama, Terry lo miró de reojo; y al entender a la perfección de quién hablaba, le re cuestionaría… – **¿A ti si?**

**- Es linda; y Papá estuvo muy sonriente con ella. Yo creo que es buena y lo quiere.**

**- Sí, claro**… – se respondió con sardonia; y el mayor de los hermanos enderezó medio torso para tomar del platillo, la cuchara que se introdujo en el pastel ofrecido. Ya después de llevárselo a la boca, comentó en el momento que saboreaba… – **¡Qué rico está esto! ¡Susana sí que se esmeró!**

Pero la confesión… – **No lo hizo ella, sino Candy que lo preparó antes de que llegaras**… – le provocó nauseas.

Así que berrinchudo, Terry aventó el utensilio solicitando… – **¡Llévatelo de aquí!**

**- Pero…**

Sabiéndole no responsable, el "sansón" modificaría su habla… – **Por favor, hermano, llévatelo y ya vete a descansar porque mañana hay mucho qué hacer.**

**- Está bien**… – dijo Tony que se inclinó para dar un abrazo a su hermano que le sonrió, le tomó del rostro, le besó la frente deseándole…

**- Buenas noches, Buddy.**

**- Buenas noches, Terry**… – y éste se giró sobre su lado derecho para apagar la lámpara y dormir a sus anchas, pero…

. . .

La oscuridad se había apoderado de toda la casa. Y alrededor de la media noche, sin hacer mucho ruido y en simples pantaloncillos, un hambriento Terry salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina. Pero estaba doblando por un pasillo cuando hubo un choque de cuerpos, de los cuales el dueño de uno, no sólo gritó del susto sino de lo frío que sintió el contenido de un vaso que sostenía en manos.

Cuando Terry alcanzó la caja de apagadores y presionó un botón para alumbrar el área, como dos imanes sus ojos fueron directo a...

La leche que deseaba tomarse para poder dormir, la había bañado. Y ahora su transparente y mojado camisón estaba haciendo de las suyas al estar pegado en lo que era obvio… sus desnudos y erectos senos que no dejaban de ser observados hasta que, traído a tierra por el subconsciente que le recordó "que era la esposa de su padre y madre de un posible hermano"… Terry mayormente molesto al notar la sonrisa descarada de aquella, sin decir palabra alguna, prosiguió su camino dejando a Candy que en lo que le miraba marcharse, decía con alegría… – **¡Ahora sí podré dormir y soñar con… los angelitos!**

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **7 y 21 de Marzo de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 2 - -**

Con el viaje estipulado por Neil y a petición de Terry, después de haber manejado por tres madrugadoras horas, Paty también arribó al Rancho Eleonor.

Y estando al pie de la entrada principal… los molinos en movimiento, extensos campos trabajados por tractores y una que otra mano campesina, era lo que la mujer observaba; y por la extraña manera de hacerlo, su cuñado que se había dedicado a bajar sus pertenencias del auto, para despertarla de su letargo, comentaría… – **Lo miras como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieses aquí.**

Apenada, Paty agachó la cabeza para confesar… – **¿Será que lo veo como si fuera la última vez que lo haga?**

Alarmado, el doctor expresaría… – **¡¿Por qué dices eso?!**

**- No lo sé. Esa mujer ha venido a descomponerlo todo que...**

**- ¡Oh, vamos! Ahora resulta que también a ti, de repente, te ha brotado el interés.**

Ofendida ante la burda insinuación, Patty le contestaría… – **¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo digo por él, por Terry! Ya que ella tiene la menor idea de lo que este lugar significa para él. Aquí están todos los recuerdos de su madre. Él, mejor que ninguno, ha trabajado arduamente para sacar a flote ¡todo esto!**… – la mujer volvió a recorrer lo que su vista pudo ver.

**- Sin embargo Paty, hablas como si la nueva señora Grandchester ya lo estuviera poniendo en la calle.**

**- ¡Neil, tú no conoces a esa mujer!**

**- Ni tú tampoco.**

**- Pero Terry ha dicho…**

**- Escucha**… – la interrumpió para decirle… **– si estamos aquí es únicamente para ayudarlo…**

**- Pero…**

El hombre levantó su mano para concluir… – **… no para ocasionarle más dolores de cabeza, ¿entendiste?**

La cuñada le miró con seriedad; y después de varios segundos contestaría… – **Sí; y lo siento.**

Ante la sinceridad mostrada, Neil le tomó de la mano; y eso fue motivo para que ella, afligida, diera conocimiento al que por hecho sabía de los hechos… – **Es que ha sido mucho lo que ha padecido. La muerte presenciada de su madre le costó bastante superarlo; luego con la excusa del trabajo, él solo, afrontó los cuidados de su hermano menor, para que después, al padre se le ocurriera la brillante idea de que Terry debía ir a la guerra para poder así ellos heredar. Mi novio le obedeció pensando precisamente en Tony, y que ahora esa mujer, se aparezca de la nada y con la mano en la cintura les quite lo que por derecho les corresponde ¡no me parece justo!**

**- Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, cuñada, pero te repito… nosotros únicamente venimos para darles apoyo y sabios consejos a sus traumas ¿de acuerdo?**

**- Sí, tienes razón. **

**- Aunque…** – Neil calló en breve; y como era un hombre que ocultaba nada, soltaría… **– estoy seguro que esa excusa dada… no es tu verdadera inquietud**. – Y al tener la mirada de Paty, "el adivino" le sonrió y, en efecto, ella negó con la cabeza y él interrogaría… **– ¿quieres hablar al respecto?**

**- No, quiero conocerla primero, y ya después…**

. . .

Una camioneta que se divisó a corta distancia, fue lo que distrajo a Patty y le hizo cambiar su semblante.

De la Land Rover en color gris, descendió el capataz y precisamente un muy contento Terry que así les saludaba… – **¡Sí que madrugaron, citadinos!**

Y Neil… – **¡Claro! Me presumes tanto de los desayunos consentidores que te prepara la Señora Susana que me dije… ¡hoy, no me lo pierdo!**

Por el halago hacia su esposa, con una sonrisa en el rostro, Archivald le extendió la mano y le desearía… – **Buenos días, Doctor**.

Pero Terry que ya había saludado debidamente a su novia y le quitaba su maleta para entregarla a su empleado y éste llevarla adentro, contestaría igual de guasón… – **¡Yo mejor diría que a la gorra nadie te gana!**

**- Amigo, de algún modo tengo que cobrar mis honorarios al venir de tan lejos.**

**- Pues entremos entonces**… – se les dio acceso a la casa… **– porque ya es hora y aquello se enfría**.

Y en lo que avanzaban, ¿por qué Paty quiso saber por?... – **¿Y cómo está tu padre?**

**- Bien. Lo dejé muy temprano en la oficina.**

E interesada por él… – **¿Y tú, de dónde venías?**

**- Uno de los molinos estaba fallando y fuimos a checar la maquinaria.**

**- ¿Y quedó?**

Más presumido no puedo sonar al alardear… – **¡Por supuesto? ¿Quién crees que aquí lo arregla todo?!**

**- ¡Claro está que tú!**

**- ¡Ah, eso habla de lo inteligente que siempre mi noviecita debe ser!**... – y le dejó un beso en la frente en lo que ella se aferraba más a la calidez de él.

. . .

En cuestión de segundos, arribaron al gran comedor; ahí se tomaron los asientos y cuando Terry ayudaba a su invitada con la silla, llegaría…

- **Richard**… – Neil dejó su lugar tomado para saludarle de mano… **– es un gusto verle con salud, señor.**

**- … y sin achaque alguno, Doctor Deegan, que es lo más importante.**

Inquiridor, el recién llegado preguntaría… – **¿Algún… medicamento especial que esté tomando y lo tenga tan fortalecido?**

El padre miró a su hijo que disimulado se acomodaba en su lugar. – **Pensé que Terry ya le había informado que… me he casado.**

Fingiendo sorpresa y no echando de cabeza al amigo, se respondería… – **No, para nada; y si me lo permite**… – Neil se le acercó… **– ¡déjeme felicitarlo!**

Recibiendo el abrazo afectuoso, se dijo… – **Gracias. Fue algo… repentino.**

**- ¡Y sí que lo fue!.**.. – fue turno de Paty que le reprocharía… **– Lo triste es que no me invitaste…** – los dos se sonrieron… **– pero aún así, yo también te felicito y no sólo por tu casamiento, sino… por lo bien que se te ve.**

**- Hija, querida, dichosos los ojos**… – el hombre mayor la abrazó y también dejó un beso en su sien.

Pero la novia de su hijo no pudo evitar preguntar por… – **¿Y tu esposa?**... – miró hacia fuera… **– ¿no nos acompañará a desayunar?**

Ofreciéndosele de nuevo su silla, Richard informaría… – **No. Sigue indispuesta. Anoche durmió hasta muy tarde que…**

**- ¡…tendremos suerte si la vemos para la hora de la comida!**. – Entrometiéndose, completó Tony que apareció por la puerta y que feliz fue a donde Paty para besarla y apretarla muy fuerte.

Empero en el trayecto, los dos hermanos se habían ganado la reprobación de su padre: uno, por la falta de respeto hacia la floja esposa, y el otro por las risas descaradas que se echó que hasta la cocina lo escucharon porque en lo que Susana terminaba de servir los desayunos, le comentaba a su esposo... – **Es una sorpresa que el joven Terry, a estas horas, esté de tan buen humor después de la sorpresa llevada.**

**- No te creas, Su; por fuera finge, pero por dentro está ¡que se lo carga la desgracia!**

**- ¿Te ha dicho algo?**

**- A mí no, pero pregúntale a la maquina que recibió ¡cuatro buenas patadas porque disque no querer trabajar bien!**

Y a pesar de que lo dicho, era para soltar la risa, la empleada esposa observaría con pena… – **¡Oh, cariño! pues yo sólo espero que esa mujercita, no haya traído la desdicha a esta casa.**

Creyendo lo mismo, Archie bebió de su taza de café. Ya después se despidió de ella para continuar con el día.

. . .

No importara el día que fuera, en un cuarto privado especial, Tony recibía entre dos y tres horas de terapia consecutivas. Y en lo que Neil se encargaba de él, en la oficina, Terry era apoyado por Paty con algunos reportes de contabilidad.

Por supuesto, en la cara de su novio se reflejaba el enojo, pero pensando en lo que su cuñado le había aconsejado, Paty preguntó nada y simplemente se dedicó a ayudarle y comentarle únicamente de los errores encontrados en los libros.

. . .

Ya transcurrido el tiempo, vistiendo unos shorts de mezclilla, zapatos de bota y camisa vaquera, la señora de la casa finalmente apareció por la sala; pero al ver el área abandonado, se dirigió a la cocina encontrando allá a las empleadas, de las cuales, una le cuestionaría… – **¿Desea algo, señorita?**

**- Un poco de jugo nada más**… – fue la respuesta; empero Candy que ya sabía donde estaba la vajilla, ya iba en dirección a ella, y no esperó a que la atendieran.

Después de servirse y llevarse consigo la bebida, sonriente les agradeció y se retiró, dejando, con esa actitud, sorprendida a la servidumbre que no pudo comentar nada debido a que Susana se los impidió.

. . .

Sintiéndose más aburrida que una ostra, Candy caminó hacia la salida de la casa para buscar los verdes jardines donde encontraría unas sillas con sombrillas, pero como estaban demasiado polvosas, no ocupó ninguna sino que siguió andando por el césped hasta donde se pateó una de las tantas pelotas pertenecientes a Tony.

Y en lo que ella, seguía jugando sola, Terry que le dictaba unos números a su ayudante, dejó de hacerlo porque se distrajo con lo que vio afuera. Entonces, Paty, ante el silencio, lo miró, y curiosa, se levantó de donde estaba, para ver, detrás del ventanal, lo que había distraído a su novio.

Cuando Paty la descubrió, su interior no pudo evitar sentir: envidia, porque Candy aún en aquellas fachas, era una mujer sumamente atractiva; y celos, por la rápida atención que obtuvo de su novio que al notarla cerca, dijo… – **Todavía no termino de…**

**- Creí que sí**… – le había interrumpido y observado… **– como te quedaste callado.**

Dándose cuenta de lo hecho… – **Lo siento, linda**… – Terry se disculpó y caminó hacia el escritorio.

**- Es muy hermosa.**

Buscando algo entre los cajones, preguntaría evasivo al complemento… – **¿Quién?**

Paty sonrió y lo dijo… – **La esposa de tu padre.**

**- ¿Te lo parece?**

**- Demasiado, diría yo.**

**- ¿Y eso te preocupa?**

**- ¿Debería?**

**- ¡No lo sé, dímelo tú!**

Por varios segundos la pareja sostuvo miradas serias; y por tenerla más pesada, Terry ganó, no quedándole otra a Paty más que parpadear y preguntar… – **¿Vamos a terminar el trabajo?**... – oyéndose opacada su voz por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

Lo que provocó que se cerraran los libros y el computador portátil con cierta molestia y se le contestara… – **No; ya es suficiente por hoy.** – Pero por haber agachado la cabeza y haber pedido perdón a su arranque, a Paty le pidieron acercarse, y cuando le acariciaban la rosada mejilla le aseguraron… – **Para mí, sólo hay una mujer, y esa eres… ¡tú!**

**- Sí, pero ¿hasta cuándo?**... – se preguntó interiormente Paty que al saber su propia respuesta, cerró los ojos y de la angustia que de ella se apoderó, la hizo abrazarse muy fuerte a él que le llamaría cariñosamente…

**- Llorona.**

**- Es que han sido tantos años a tu lado y te quiero tanto que… ¡me da miedo perderte!**

**- ¿Y por qué hablas de perderme?.** – Por segundos le acarició la espalda y dijo… **– Que yo sepa, no me voy a morir; al menos que el matasano de Neil me lo esté ocultando.** – Con su broma, Paty sonrió y se separó para limpiarse las lágrimas. Empero al ver lo ocasionado, por la cintura la atrajo más a él, y quedito y seductor le propuso… – **¿Qué te parece si… aprovechando que tu cuñado está ocupado… tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo por el campo? **

**- ¿Solitos?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

**- Sí, me gusta.**

Pretencioso, le cuestionaría… – **¿Qué te gusta?**

**- Tu idea.**

**- ¿Y nada más?**

**- Tú, más que todo.**

Paty posó sus ojos en aquella boca que no sonrió sino que se entreabrió en espera de la suya. Más cuando el beso iba en camino, él la tomó de la mano para salir de ahí y llevarla a un lugar muy especial y escondido para hacer la travesura que ya estaba planeando.

Más el chahuistle a la pareja les cayó; y de tajo les cortó las ansias porque al toparse con ellos, a uno le sugirieron… – **¿Por qué no llevas también a Candy a conocer el rancho y los alrededores?**

**- - 3 - -**

Cuando Terry desapartó su mirada de Candy, ésta, afuera, había corrido a los brazos de su esposo que acompañado de Archivald, había dado un recorrido por el rancho. Pero cuando se le cuestionó sobre su estado anímico respondiéndosele un muy remarcado "¡aburrido!", Richard, al ver a su hijo con compañía y sin saber de sus planes a realizar, les había sugerido la llevaran consigo.

Pero al notar la obvia incomodidad causada en el rostro de Terry, una melosa Candy pediría…** – ¿Por qué mejor no me llevas tú, Richard? Tal vez ellos**… – los miró de reojo y pícaramente proseguiría… **– quieran estar a solas. Y yo, únicamente, les haría un mal tercio. ¿O no lo crees así**… – la joven esposa dirigió su mirada a la cual no había sido presentada…

**- Patricia**… – se llamó aquella que estiró su mano hacia Candy que no sólo la recibió sino que acortó distancia para dejarle amigablemente un beso en la mejilla y decirle…

**- Paty, espero no te moleste que te llame así.**

**- No, claro que no.**

**- Y tampoco te molestará que vaya con ustedes, ¿cierto?**

**- Cierto**… – con un poco de miedo, se había contestado.

**- Bien. Entonces yo voy adentro porque tengo algunos asuntos que tratar por teléfono. **– Richard besó la frente de su chiquilla esposa, y los dejó.

No obstante, en el momento que su padre se perdió en la puerta de la casa, un furioso Terry, miró a la "aguafiestas" y toscamente le ordenaría… – **¡Tienes cinco minutos para llegar a las caballerizas y si no lo haces… no lo sentiré mucho si te quedas!**. – El guapo hijastro tomó la mano de Paty y se la llevó a jalones de ahí, dejando a una Candy que no pudo ahogar sus burlonas carcajadas y ganándose nuevamente la reprobación de Stear que en lo que abonaba las flores de las jardineras, los había estado observando.

. . .

Ignorando el gesto de aquel jovenzuelo, Candy se dirigió a sus habitaciones para cambiar sus shorts por unos ajustadísimos pantalones vaqueros a la cadera, los cuales combinó con unas botas altas y usando la misma camisa llevada, sólo que ésta la anudó al frente para dejar a la vista su ombligo con un simpático y curioso lunar por dentro.

Después de mirarse por última vez en el espejo, sonrió coqueta y se encaminó sola hacia el lugar indicado, donde ya dos jinetes estaban listos para su cabalgata mientras que un empleado sujetaba con fuerza las riendas de un hermoso caballo blanco que en lo que se admiraba se gritaba.. – **¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que te dignas llegar!**. – Haciendo caso omiso al regaño sardónico, Candy colocó unos guantes y se preparó a montar.

Sin embargo, cuando el animal sintió al jinete, dio un leve reparo; y ahora las risas burlonas provinieron de Terry que sin dejar de ser irónico preguntaría… – **Me imagino que sabes montar, ¿cierto?**

Controlando apenas al cuadrúpedo, Candy, sin perder su gracia ni sonrisa, contestaría… – **¡Por supuesto!**

Con su positiva contestación, se indicaría… – **Bien, entonces en marcha**. – Y Terry, en un dos por tres, pateó la rudeza empleada con Candy para ser amable y cuidadoso con Paty que temía de los caballos.

Así que tomando las riendas del animal que transportaba a su novia, en un trote tranquilo, se inició el recorrido. Más no habían sobrepasado los primeros cien metros, cuando el corcel de Candy, volvió a reparar inquieto y ella nuevamente lo tuvo que controlar.

Al llevarle tiempo en hacerlo, la joven madrastra quedó rezagada de aquella pareja que de vez en cuando se reía, no sabiendo Candy si de ella y sus esfuerzos por mantener al animal quieto o por simples tonterías de enamorados. Lo que fuera, a la jinete le estaba molestando así como la dolencia en sus manos y brazos por la fuerza ejercida, y la cual tuvo que emplear, al nuevamente el caballo reparar.

Sintiéndose ignorada y no socorrida, Candy, apretando muslos y aferrándose a las riendas, fueteó duramente al corcel ¿a quién se le retaría?… – **¡¿Quieres jugar sucio, amiguito?! ¡Pues veamos qué tan bueno eres corriendo y que quede de una buena vez demostrado… quién es la que manda aquí a partir de ahora!**

Al sentir la piel quemada por el látigo, el animal, después de relinchar, emprendió la veloz carrera, volviendo apenas, Paty y Terry sus ojos hacia atrás y no perdiéndoles de vista, mucho menos cuando Candy hizo al caballo saltar unas barras de obstáculos que limitaban esa área.

Con asombro vieron caballo y humano perderse entre la verde llanura; y hasta entonces Paty sugeriría… – **¡Ve por ella!**

Terry devolvió su mirada a su asustadiza novia para contestarle… – **No puedo dejarte sola.**

**- Si me bajo del animal no me pasará nada, en cambio ella…**

**- Ella estará bien. ¿O acaso no has visto lo buena jinete que es?**

**- Pero el caballo puede…**

**- ¡Demonios!**... – el sinvergüenza exclamó; y con susto finalizaría… **– ¡Palomo podría salir lastimado!**

**- ¡Terry!**... – le regañaron y una mirada seria le dedicaron porque él, descaradamente, rió de su gran consternación demostrada. Así que para conceder la petición de su novia, el ex militar descendió de su corcel para bajarla y dejarla segura sobre tierra firme. Sin embargo… lo solitario y romántico del lugar, aunado el beso que se puso en su boca, además de las manos que le acariciaban sus formas femeninas, se consiguió que la mujer se olvidara totalmente de la otra, que de algún modo, les dejó solos para que ellos saciaran sus antojos.

Lo malo fue que… después de varias horas ausentes y muy cerca del ocaso, a pie y jalando su transporte, la pareja regresó a la casa, no contando que Richard, que les aguardaba en la puerta, les preguntara alarmado al no ver a… – **¡¿Y Candy?!**

Como ya lo habían acordado, conforme entregaba las riendas de los caballos a un empleado que se acercó, Terry le informaría… – **Nos pidió dejarla sola**

Y por semejante cosa dicha, una voz se exaltó al cuestionar… – **¡¿Y se lo permitiste?!**

Encogiéndose de hombros indiferentemente se respondía… – **Padre, no pude convencerla de lo contrario.**

Por ende se explotaría observándosele… – **¡Pero tú, mejor que nadie, sabe de los peligros que hay alrededor del rancho! ¡Era tu obligación hacerla desistir!**

**- ¡¿Mi obligación?!**... – Terry, momentáneamente, se llevó las manos a las caderas haciéndosele fácil decir… **– ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que esa mujer haya pegado la carrera como una loca!**

**- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!**... – su padre casi saltó hacia él que cambió de pose y moderó su hablar.

**- ¡Que sabrá que mosco le picó para salir disparada con todo y caballo!.**.. – y mintiendo, dijo… **– Yo intenté ir detrás de ella, pero nunca la encontré, por eso es que regresamos tan tarde.**

Empero Terry al ver la angustia que embargó a su padre, se sintió fatal y fijó su mirada en Neil y Tony que desde el jardín, le miraban ¿recriminadores?

En eso, escucharon un nombre…. – **¡Archivald!**

Éste que estaba cerca, respondería… – **Sí, señor Grandchester.**

**- ¡Prepara una brigada para salir a buscar a mi esposa!... **– se le ordenó.

**- Sí, patrón.**

Más al ver que Richard se marchaba… – **Padre…**

Levantando una mano y sin darle la cara, se le advertiría al hijo… – **Ahora no, Terry. Ahora no.**

Pero gracias a que en ese justo instante, la extraviada hizo su aparición, al primogénito no lo pusieron como lazo de cochino porque además lo encubrieron cuando se hubo cuestionado. ** – ¡¿Dónde has estado?!**

Recibiendo el preocupado y efusivo abrazo después de haber descendido de un domado caballo, Candy contestaría de lo más serena… – **Le pedí a tu hijo me dejara cabalgar a solas por ahí**. – Y usando emoción en su voz… – **¡Son tan ricas e inmensas las tierras, que perdí noción del tiempo y el camino a casa!**

**- ¡Oh, querida, me preocupaste tanto!.**.. – se le dejó un beso en la mejilla; y ella lo tranquilizaría…

**- No tienes porqué, Richard. Lo malo es que te angustié inútilmente cuando yo hube disfrutado mucho de lo que vi.**

**- No pierdas cuidado en eso, Candy. Lo importante es que no te pasó nada malo y has regresado con bien**. – Y para que a Terry se le retorcieran más las tripas del coraje, la madrastra le sonrió bellamente cuando apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de Richard que le aseguraba… **– Me imagino ¿vendrás cansada?**

**- Un poco sí.**

**- Bien, entonces vayamos a la habitación para que te refresques y descanses un rato y así estés presente en la hora de la cena.**

Sin excusarse y tomados de las manos, el matrimonio ingresó a la vivienda, siguiéndoles minutos después, Terry y Paty que callados, fueron a ocupar el sofá de la sala donde a él, Neil lo bombardeó al interrogarle con interés… – **¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?**

**- Nada**.

Por su sequedad, el especialista quiso verificación… – **¿Estás seguro?**

Con lo cual se ganaría… – **¡Por favor, Neil. No tengo humor para tus cuestionamientos!**

Sin embargo, el ignorado miró y cuestionaría a… – **¿Paty?**

Ésta respondió estúpidamente titubeante… – **Yo…**

**- ¿Sabes, Doctor?**... – molesto, Terry se levantó recalcando... **– Tengo muchísima hambre, así que si quieres venir con nosotros para ir al pueblo, eres bienvenido; eso sí, siempre y cuando te atrevas a preguntar nada, ¿estamos?**

Tony que también les había seguido y permanecido callado, consternado, finalmente habló para preguntar… – **¡¿Y qué le digo a Papá otra vez de tu ausencia sobre la mesa?!**

Mirándolo con ternura, el hermano mayor simplemente dijo… – **Que nos disculpe.**

Sin embargo, Tony no tuvo necesidad de extender "las disculpas" de Terry, porque ésta vez fue Richard que bajó a ordenar se les llevaran los alimentos a la recámara debido al cansancio de su esposa. Más ésta, después de haberse duchado y probado bocado, se metió a la cama dispuesta a dormir, haciéndolo únicamente por breves horas ya que algo interiormente le inquietaba. Entonces para relajarse, Candy ideó tomar un poco de aire, así que abandonó su lecho para ir en busca de la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín.

Al hacerlo, unas voces llamaron su atención y cautelosa fue hacia ellas, descubriendo, escondida detrás de unos arbustos, a Paty y a Terry que comentaban sonrientes de la buena velada que habían pasado juntos, además de uno que otro arrumaco que se brindaban.

Sabiéndose molesta contra aquel guapo espécimen, Candy buscó una banca de concreto que adornaba el área. Ahí se acomodó y los observó por un buen rato hasta que aquellos se metieron a la casa.

Imitándoles, ella también dirigió sus pasos hacia el interior de su habitación; más al toparse con el que ocupaba la cama, por instantes su rostro reflejó molestia, pero luego arqueó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente.

Con una idea en mente, Candy caminó hacia el sofá, donde acostó medio cuerpo para dedicarse a pensar…. profunda y largamente a pensar.

. . . . .

Horas más tarde, noctámbula, la joven madrastra nuevamente vagaba por la casa; sólo que ésta vez sus pasos le llevaron al despacho donde provenía luz. Así que sin detenerse siquiera, llegó hasta allá y abrió la puerta, encontrándose, sorprendentemente en el lugar a … – **¡Paty! ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?!**

Sin haber pegado brinco alguno ni despegado sus ojos de lo que hacía, la novia del hijastro contestaría… – **Debo terminar con la contabilidad del mes. El lunes se tienen que presentar a los contadores**. – Pero al cometer error, se hizo girar el lápiz para borrar y lo cual se aprovechó para cuestionar… **– ¿Y tú porqué no duermes?**

Candy, que había caminado hacia ella, en lo que se sentaba en una de dos sillas que estaban al frente del escritorio, le respondía con honestidad… – **Lo que sucede es que mi organismo hizo costumbre a mis trabajos nocturnos, por eso es que no concilio el sueño hasta muy de madrugada.**

Curiosa, Paty quiso saber… – **¿Y qué tipo de trabajos eran esos?**

Con naturaleza malintencionada se le informaría… – **En clubes para caballeros.**

**- ¡Oh!**... – exclamó fuertemente una horrorizada "futura nuera" a quien le aclararon rápida y fingidamente…

**- ¡Pero no de lo que estás pensando! ¡Mi trabajo consistía estar al cuidado de los guardarropas!**

Balbuceante, Paty reaccionaría… – **Yo… no… nunca…**

**- ¿Quieres un trago?**... – Candy, escondiendo una vil sonrisa burlona, le había ofrecido.

Y mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia el bar, escucharía… – **Yo no… no bebo.**

**- ¡Ni yo tampoco!.**.. – "inocentemente" le aseguró; empero explicaría su razón… **– pero hay ciertos momentos en la vida que esto**… – levantó la botella de whisky… … **– es muy necesario para darte un poco de valor y hacer cosas que... tú entiendes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí…** – Paty respondió tontamente, más al comprender el otro sentido de lo que le hablaba, gritaría… **– ¡No!**

Con ello, Candy no pudo evitar sonreír cínicamente y así beber el gran trago que se había servido.

En eso, las dos mujeres miraron hacia la puerta; y por los gestos en sus rostros, Terry, ceñudo, preguntaría… – **¿Está todo bien, Paty?**

Ésta respondió positivamente; pero como los ojos del hijastro estaban posados en Candy, la mujer no desaprovechó la atención para levantar, con disimulo seductor, el tirante de su top que yacía colgado a medio brazo y sonreírle coquetamente, valiéndole sombrilla, que la novia estuviera presenciando las obvias insinuaciones que al galán le hacían.

De repente… – **¡Oye, Terry, ¿tendrás algún…?**

Neil, que también apareció, se interrumpió al topar sus ojos con la figura "en-pijama-da" de Candy que sonriendo y llevando su bebida, caminó en busca de la salida, no sin antes desearles a todos… – **Buenas noches**… – en un tono por demás sensual.

Sin embargo e increíblemente, un hipnotizado galeno ¡la siguió! pero una fuerte mano, justo a tiempo, lo cogió del cuello de la bata de dormir y rudamente lo metió al despacho para reclamarle pero principalmente refrescarle la memoria al decir… – **No se te olvide que "esa"…** – Terry, con su pulgar, la había señalado… **– es nada menos que ¡LA ESPOSA DE MI PADRE!**

**- ¡Pero no estoy ciego, amigo! ¡Y en mi cara, no negarás que es una chulada de mujer!**

**- ¡NEIL!**

**- Lo siento, Paty**… – estaban terminando de decir cuando se oyó…

**- Desafortunadamente tienes toda la razón**.

Y por haber dicho eso, ahora el reclamo fue para… – **¡TERRY!**

Los dos hombres se miraron y no soltaron la carcajada por su pillada acción, porque Paty, furiosa, pasó a su lado y los dejó; no obstante Terry la siguió para alcanzarla y extenderle una disculpa.

Y en lo que convencían a su cuñada, Neil encontró el libro que necesitaba; luego se fue a sentar plácidamente en el sillón para disponerse a leer. Más de repente, sonrió abiertamente ¡y vayan ustedes a saber… ¿de qué?!

Continuará

**Gracias, amigas, por su apoyo.**

_Liz Carter, Luisa, Invitada, Blanca, Dulce Lu, Analiz, Celia, Amanecer Grandchester, and Irene._


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **30 de Marzo y 8 de Abril de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 4 - -**

Después de haber abandonado la oficina, Candy, curiosa, pegó su oído a la puerta para escuchar la conversación de aquellos tres; más al oír que la novia reclamaba fuertemente algo, emprendió camino por el corredor alcanzando apenas a esconderse detrás de una cuadrada columna blanca donde con rostro mofante, la manzana de la discordia ponía atención a la acalorada discusión de la pareja.

De pronto se hizo el silencio; y al no escuchar más sus voces, creyéndose que aquellos se habían marchado, la guapa mujer salió de su escondite y por lógico ¡la pillaron! Aunque Paty ya la había descubierto antes, por ello el que cesaron su habla indicándole ella a él, de la fisgona que se resguardaba detrás del muro. Sin embargo, por los gestos furibundos de uno y las lágrimas tontas de la otra, Candy, sin dejar a un lado su sonrisa burlona, retomó su andar y al pasar a un lado de ellos, le dijo a él… – **Sí, sí. También me quieres lo más lejos posible de ella. Ya te entendí**. – Y por el paso agresivo que Terry dio y por la mano en el brazo que lo detuvo, Candy soltó escandalosa carcajada; más no había dado dos pasos cuando ella se giró para "aconsejarles"… **– y déjense de guerras bobas cuando pueden dedicarse a hacerse el amor**… – luego puso su dedo índice en la boca y ¿les mandó un beso para los dos?

Por esa acción, ésta vez fue Paty la que saltó para atacarla; pero Terry la sostuvo y con él se desahogaron… – **¡Es una descarada de lo peor! ¡No tiene vergüenza ni respeto por tu padre! ¡Deberías hablar con él y exponer su deshonesto comportamiento!**

**- ¿Y qué conseguiré con eso, Paty?**

**- ¡Que la eche a la calle! ¡Que de seguro ahí pertenece!**

Y por la furia que de la carita de su novia se había apoderado, Terry sonrió preguntando…** – ¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?**

**- No, aunque debería por haber sido tan obvio delante de mí.**

**- No entiendo tu actitud, Paty, ya que siempre me has perdonado mis pequeños deslices.**

**- Ésta vez es diferente, Terry.**

**- ¿Por qué lo crees así?**

**- Hay algo en esa mujer que no me gusta**. – Por el silencio y mirada de él… **– cuando claro es que a ti te gusta todo de ella.**

**- ¿Vamos a empezar a discutir otra vez … seguimos el consejo que aquella nos dio?**

**- ¡Eres incorregible!**

**- ¡Y tú, una tontina que tiene nada de qué preocuparse!**

**- ¿Me lo garantizas?**

**- Escucha, Paty**… – la tomó de los hombros y dijo… **– sí hemos durado tanto tiempo juntos, es porque no hay otra mujer que verdaderamente me haya interesado hasta este día. Además de que en ninguna de las que he tratado, he encontrado la comprensión, apoyo y ternura que tú siempre me has brindado.**

**- ¿Y que tal si…?**

**- Bueno, si eso llegara a pasar… sería parte del trato que tú y yo pactamos, ¿o no?**

**- Sí; aunque con tantos años a tu lado, ¡no me parece justo!**

**- ¿Quieres modificarlo?**

Ante la amenaza, Paty se alejó un poco de él para observarle… – **Cuando te pones en este plan… ¡a veces me dan ganas de mandarte a cortar bananas!**

**- Nunca es tarde.**

**- ¡Sí, eso es lo que tú más quisieras para…!**

Terry rápidamente la abrazó; y poniendo sus labios en los de ella, le pedía… – **Vamos, Paty, deja de pelearme, ¿quieres?**

**- Con una condición.**

**- Depende.**

**- ¡Es en serio!**

La mujer que se estaba removiendo entre sus brazos, dejó de hacerlo al escuchar… – **Está bien, ¿de qué se trata?**

Mirándose fijamente, ella expuso su temor… – **Prométeme que te fijarás en cualquier otra, menos en ella.**

**- ¡No seas absurda, Paty!**

Ahora él se alejó de ella que comprendería… – **Sé que estoy hablando de la esposa de tu padre, pero… ¡prométemelo!**

Después de pasados cinco segundos, se acordaría… – **Está bien. ¿Ahora podemos ir a terminar el trabajo de contabilidad?**

Paty, satisfecha con lo conseguido, asintió; y abrazados caminaron hacia el despacho donde Neil, en su sillón, dormiría ricamente la mona en lo que la pareja se dedicaba a su tarea yéndose, después de finalizar, muy de madrugada a descansar.

. . . . .

Para ella, los días domingo estaban hechos para dormir todo el día; pero al parecer las risas y chapoteos que provenían de afuera, de plano no la dejarían. Así que, después de haber pateado las cobijas refunfuñadoramente, en lo que se tallaba los ojos, Candy se puso de pie. Luego giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el que recién había abierto la puerta y que desde ahí la saludaba comentándole… – **¡El sol está en todo su esplendor y los muchachos ya gozan de la alberca!**

**- ¿Tan temprano, Richard?**. – Candy que se dejó caer sobre el colchón, se quejaría… – **¿No pudiste prohibírselos?**

El hombre mayor que había llegado a ella, comprensivo, le preguntaría… – **¿No volviste a dormir?**

Recibiendo la caricia que le peinaba sus alborotados cabellos, ella le contestaba… – **Hasta muy tarde**.

Por el modo apagado de su voz, se le observaría… – **¿Sigues aburrida?**

Candy inclinó la cabeza para apoyarla en un hombro masculino y decir… – **Pues sí, ¡algo! porque... Richard, yo no soy mujer de campo. A mí me gusta el ruido, el salir a divertirme, el**…. – buscó las grandes manos de él para entrelazarlas y terminar de explicar... **– ir de compras.**

**- Entiendo.** – El guapo hombre sonrió porque supo lo que pedían y por lo mismo se le hizo fácil decir… **– por cuestiones de trabajo, Terry y yo debemos viajar a la ciudad….**

**- ¡¿Y podré ir con ustedes?!**... – ella se había enderezado para interrumpirlo.

Él, sosteniéndole la barbilla, le afirmaría… – **Sí, con tal de verte más animada. Así que, mientras nosotros atendemos nuestros negocios, tú podrás hacer lo que gustes. **

**- ¡Gracias, Richard!**... – la joven esposa se aferró a él.

**- De nada, linda.** – Y en lo que la sostenía entre sus brazos… **– Ahora cámbiate para que te unas a la piscina con los demás.**

**- ¡En seguida lo hago!**

Cuando estuvo de pie, Candy le dejó un beso en la mejilla y luego corrió hacia el baño; pero al llegar a la puerta, desde ahí, mandó otro beso, al ver que su esposo, con paso calmado, desalojaba la habitación.

. . .

Los rayos del sol eran penetrantes; y mientras miraban divertidos a Tony y a Stear que competían en el agua, Patty, acostada en su camastro, Terry y Neil sentados en sus respectivos y todos portando gafas oscuras así como sus debidos trajes de baño, Richard, vistiendo linos color beige, hizo su aparición.

Y en lo que llegaba a ellos, Neil que estaba más cerca de una extrovertida palapa, se puso de pie para ir al bar y preparar una bebida sumamente especial que después de servida se entregó al dueño de aquel bello lugar y a quien por supuesto se le preguntaría con cierto toque de interés… – **Richard, ¿Candy no bajará?**

**- En un momento más estará con nosotros**. – Y conforme se bebía lo ofrecido, los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en los dos jóvenes que alegaban el primer lugar.

Más al no ponerse de acuerdo, Tony lanzaría la cuestión… – **¿Verdad que yo llegué primero, Candy?**

Ésta que había llegado a pararse justamente en el borde de la alberca, contestaría… – **¡Por supuesto!**

Viéndola como introducía un pie en el agua, un molesto Stear dijo… – **¡Entonces que haya un desempate, Tony!**.

Y mientras ellos dos dejaban la invitadora piscina, la joven madrastra se dirigió a donde estaba su esposo. Y en lo que allá llegaba, muchos ojos no le perdieron de vista con cada paso que daba y una boca no se quedó callada al expresar… – **¡Es muy hermosa su esposa, Richard!**

**- Lo sé, Doctor Deegan**.

Y conforme el galeno recibía miradas reprochadoras conjugadas con negaciones de cabeza, la complementada, sonriente, al arribar saludaría… – **Buenos días.**

Contestándole únicamente Neil que de inmediato le ofrecería… – **¿Desea algo de tomar?**

**- ¿Qué toman?.**.. – la joven miró las copas de todos.

**- Un Neil's Special, ¿quiere probarlo?**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

Lo que Richard aprovecharía… – **Permíteme unos instantes, querida. – **Ella asintió; y a Terry se le dijo… **– Necesito hablarte unas palabras.**

Sin haber puesto objeción, el solicitado se dirigiría a Patty… – **En seguida regreso**. –

El hijo mayor siguió a su padre que ya aplaudía el esfuerzo empleado de su hijo menor que había ganado la carrera contra el chico Stear que nuevamente solicitaba… – **¡Hagámoslo otra vez!**

Al retomar los jóvenes su juego, Candy sencillamente comentaría… – **Qué divertidos son ¿o no?**

**- Si tú lo dices**.

Y así de grosera Patty dejó su asiento para ir hacia Neil que en lo que preparaba lo ofrecido, no perdía de vista a Candy que habiéndole importado poco la molestia de "su nuera", alzó los hombros, la llamó… **– ¡Ridícula!**… – y caminó hacia otra parte de aquella enorme piscina donde se buscó otro camastro y ahí se dejó la bata corta que le cubría su curvilíneo cuerpo para dejarlo expuesto en apenas un diminuto bikini a las miradas de todos.

Con delicadeza y seducción, en lo que se deshacía de sus sandalias altas, Candy colocó una gorra de nado para proteger su cabello; luego avanzó otros breves pasos para llegar nuevamente al borde y sonriente recibir al ganador que desde abajo, juguetón, le salpicó agua haciéndola reír y retroceder un paso ganándose que le llamaran… – **¡No seas cobarde!**… – además de observarle… **– ¡El agua no está fría!**

**- ¡Para mí, sí lo está!**... – dijo ella que se sentó sobre el concreto mojado. Lo que incitó a que Tony, con plena confianza, la tomara de los tobillos y de un rápido movimiento la jalara hacia la poza, donde conforme la mujer caía, exclamaba… – **¡No, así no!**... – pero uniéndose a un divertido juego de manos con su guapo hijastro menor que la retaría…

**- ¡Veamos quién llega primero al otro extremo!**... – y Tony inició la carrera empero Candy, a propósito, se había rezagado porque vio a Neil que le llevaba su bebida.

En tres brazadas, la mujer llegó a él que se había colocado en cuclillas para estirar la copa.

**- Gracias…** – expresó coquetamente ella que, en lo que daba un pequeño sorbo, no despegó los ojos del no negado guapo doctor que estaba por demás disfrutando a chorros lo que tenía enfrente hasta que sintió una patada en los glúteos que lo mandó directo al agua.

Sintiéndose totalmente indignado, Terry, después de haberle concedido aquellas palabras a su padre que se retiró para poner orden en cierta documentación, llegó justo en el momento en que aquel par no disimulaban sus miradas. Así que molesto, primero por lo antes visto con Tony y ahora con Neil, Terry arremetió contra su amigo al que indirectamente le ordenaría… – **¡A las cuatro de la tarde partimos para la ciudad! ¡Y más te vale que estés a tiempo!**

Y aunque el hijastro mayor echaba chispas no dejó el área recreativa sino que se fue a sentar a un lado de Paty que atemorizada preguntaba… – **¡¿Irá con nosotros?!**

**- De eso precisamente quería hablarme mi padre.**

**- ¡¿Y ella qué hará allá?!**

Terry la miró soltándole… **– Estará de compras. Además de que me ha pedido… que tú la acompañes.**

**- ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Me niego rotundamente!**

Halándose los cabellos, el hombre le suplicaría… – **Por favor, Paty, hazlo por mí.**

Después de resoplar con fastidio y verlo tan angustiado, la novia contestaría… – **Está bien, pero que a tu padre no se le vaya haciendo costumbre, que para todas partes, debamos cargar con ella**.

La pareja posó sus ojos en Candy que solitaria, nadaba en posición dorsal-ventral o mejor conocido "como muertito" en medio de la alberca. Aunque no eran los únicos que la observaban sino Neil, Tony y Stear que lo intentaba también pero se hundía. Y como su esfuerzo se ganaba las risas de Tony, Candy dejó de hacerlo para ella, para enseñarle al jovencito cómo hacerlo, sintiendo un par de almas, una gran envidia al no ser ellos los que pudieran estar entre aquellos delgados pero fuertes brazos para recibir esas clases impartidas por la atractiva mujer.

. . .

Después de haber recibido suficiente sol, todos fueron llamados a comer; empero Candy se disculpó para ir a su habitación, alistarse y dedicarse, conforme preparaba su ligero equipaje, a hacer una llamada que se alargó más de lo debido.

Y como ya el tiempo de marcharse estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, la mujer finalmente dejó el teléfono y salió de su recámara para ir a reunirse con los demás que se ponían de acuerdo en viajar todos en el helicóptero.

Emocionada, Candy fue de las primeras que abordó la nave, luego Richard; después le siguió Neil y Patty acompañó a Terry que piloteó hasta el helipuerto de la ciudad donde al arribar, la esposa de su padre se despidió de él que únicamente le dijo… – **Sólo no vayas a llegar muy tarde, querida.**

**- ¡Verás que no!.** – Ella le dio un beso y a todos los demás les dedicó un… **– Bye!**

Pero Terry y Paty se miraron con desconcierto ya que según… – **Padre, ¿no me habías pedido que…?**

**- Sí, lo sé; sin embargo, ella tiene razón**… – el matrimonio lo había hablado mientras volaban. **– Ha sido sola la mayor parte de su vida que ahora no necesita la compañía de nadie; además debo aprender a tenerle confianza. Así que marchémonos de una buena vez para no atascarnos en el tráfico.**

Y en lo que se disponían a abordar la limosina que los aguardaba, Candy, ya sobre la avenida, solicitaba los servicios de un taxi seguida por la mirada ceñuda de Terry que interiormente se preguntaba… – **¡¿A dónde carajos va?!**

. . .

Después de haber dejado a sus amigos muy cerca de su casa, padre e hijo se dirigieron a un enorme y lujoso edificio donde estaba uno de sus pent-house para organizarse y estudiar muy bien lo que negociarían al día siguiente.

No obstante las horas pasaron y la nueva señora de aquella familia no llegaba, notándose a Terry más inquieto que a su padre a quien se le preguntaría… – **¿Te dijo tu esposa a dónde iría?**

**- A casa de su amiga Elisa que tenía una fiesta.**

**- ¡¿Fiesta?!**

**- Sí, ¿por qué te asombra? Es una mujer joven…**

**- ¡Y demasiado liberal!**

**- Terry, cuida de tus palabras.**

**- Lo siento, padre**. – Además de la disculpa, el hijo se recriminó por su pensamiento en voz alta, así que acomodando los documentos que yacían en la mesilla, dijo… **– Bueno, si es todo por hoy, me retiro a descansar.**

**- Sí, yo también**. – Imitando a su hijo, el hombre mayor se puso de pie y continuó diciendo… **– porque debemos estar mañana temprano con los abogados antes de ir a liquidar este asunto con los trabajadores y su sindicato.**

**- Como tú lo ordenes.**

Poniendo la palma de su mano sobre el rostro de su primogénito, Richard le desearía… – **Buenas noches, hijo.**

**- Buenas noches, padre. Descansa.** – Terry se acercó para darle un abrazo y un beso en sus canosas sienes. Luego se dedicó a mirarlo y ya que lo perdió de vista, cambió de parecer y permaneció en la sala para volver a retomar su actividad.

. . .

Horas más tarde, el elevador anunció su arribo y casi en seguida, la puerta metálica se abrió, distinguiéndose en el fondo, a una persona totalmente descompuesta y que con difíciles pasos, abandonó el pequeño cuarto y a tropezones fue avanzando por la lujosa área, consiguiendo que el que yacía en el sofá se enderezara para ver el desagradable espectáculo y observar… – **¡No puede ser! ¡¿Estás ebria?!**

Con el susto, Candy hipeó; y con dificultad, contestaría… – **¿Te molesta?**

**- Al contrario, ¡es indignante!**

Terry, estupefacto, la miró de arriba abajo y aquella con zapatillas en la mano… – **Vamos, querido hijastro. ¿Ahora me dirás que tú nunca te has tomado copitas de más?**

**- ¡Pero yo soy hombre y tú una mujer que además está casada…!...**

**- ¡Pero no contigo!…** – completó la respondona que se le diría…

**- ¡Por supuesto! Porque si fueras mi esposa por cinco minutos…**

**- … no los emplearías para regañarme sino para hacer… otro tipo de cosa conmigo.** – Trastabillante, la mujer se le acercó lo suficiente para él poder percibir el aliento alcohólico que por instantes aguantó porque no negó que aquella, aún en esa terrible condición, era embriagadoramente bella.

Sin embargo… – **Mi padre te está esperando en su habitación**.

El hijastro le dio la espalda y de nuevo se giró al oír… – **¡Curioso! pero… ¿podrías indicarme cuál es?**

Terry negó con la cabeza; y porque de plano aquella se caía de borracha, la tomó entre sus brazos; dos segundos se miraron, los que ella aprovechó para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos; colocar su delicado rostro en el ancho hombro y no despegar sus ojos que analizaban centímetro a centímetro el perfecto perfil varonil hasta que él, que ya había emprendido sus pasos, indiferente, le preguntaría… – **¿Te gusta lo que ves?**

**- No**… – primero dijo ella. Más de inmediato le aclararía… **– ¡Me encantas!**. – Y el pobre hombre se paró en seco cuando sintió, en su seria mandíbula, el beso húmedo que los labios de ella le proporcionaban.

**- - 5 - -**

Terry se perdió en la claridad de unos iris por unos instantes y dentro de los mismos, su interior sintió deseos de hacer dos cosas: una, por supuesto, el responder a la invitación de la ofrecida boca; y dos, simplemente dejarla caer por su descarada insinuación.

No obstante, y sólo porque sí, él le insinuaría… – **¿Qué estarías dispuesta dar a cambio de un beso mío?**

**- Interesante proposición**... – respondió Candy, y a una señal pidió ser bajada. Y cuando fue colocada en el suelo, apuntándolo y recargándose sobre la pared, ella le reafirmaría… – **Porque es cierto, Terry, ¡me encantas!**... – le alcanzó a acariciar el pecho… **– ¡me fascinas!**... – y sin ningún recato confesaría… **– Y sé que un simple rato a solas contigo, te bastaría para volverme loca, sin embargo...**

Porque ella había callado y retrocedido sus pasos, él urgiría… – **¿Qué?**

Tocándose la sien Candy completaría… – **Necesito la cordura conmigo porque esto**… – le musitaría… **– todavía no ha comenzado.**

**- ¡¿Comenzado, qué cosa?!**

Debido a que su voz había alterado, Candy poniendo su dedo índice en la boca, le pidió silencio; y como una perilla de puerta su mano encontró, la mujer se despediría… **– Hasta mañana.** – Más al estar en el interior de la habitación, conforme cerraba, estúpidamente sonriente y a la par de un guiño de ojo, dijo… **– gracias por el aventón**… – y cerró, quedando ella por dentro; y por fuera él que desconcertado, se preguntaba…

**- ¿Qué demonios quisiste decir, muchachita?**

Además a Terry no sólo eso le inquietaba sino las apariencias; así que, se dio la media vuelta y fue en busca del elevador para dirigirse a la recepción y darse la tarea de averiguar quién había visto llegar o dado el acceso a su mal comportada madrastra. No obstante, su confusión aumentó cuando le dieron respuesta… – **Lo lamento, Sr. Grandchester, pero nadie con las señas descritas ha ingresado al edificio.**

**- ¡¿Estás seguro?!**... – había espetado con asombro mayúsculo.

**- Completamente.**

**- ¡Entonces ¿cómo carajos subiste, Candy?!**

**- ¿Perdón?**

**- No, nada, Tim, buenas noches.**

Y meditabundo, Terry regresó al pent-house donde se dirigió al sofá y ahí… recibió la mañana despertándole Beatrice, la encargada de la limpieza, que ya le llevaba su acostumbrado té además de que, por los años a su servicio, le bromeaba… – **Sin Paty, ¿tan incómoda te sabe ya la cama?**

Mirándole y regalándole una media sonrisa, el adolorido hombre respondía… – **No.**

La mujer, con obvia curiosidad, quiso saber… – **¿Y por qué no estás en ella?**

Terry, que siempre le daba respuestas, únicamente dijo… – **Porque…** – y optó por pedir… **– hazme un favor.**

**- Tú dirás.**

**- Ve a mi habitación y tráeme la ropa que dejé lista.**

**- Está bien, ¿quieres que te prepare el baño?**

**- Sí, pero utilizaré el de la recámara de Tony.**

Frunciendo el ceño porque parecía no haber entendido, Beatrice fue a donde se le ordenó; más cuando notó lo que yacía en la cama, la pobre mujer abrió tremendos ojos, ahogó su exclamo al cubrirse la boca, cogió apresuradamente lo que se le solicitó y salió hacia Terry que se le cuestionaría con tono horrorizado… – **¡¿Qué hace esa desnuda mujer en tu cuarto?!**

Por el rostro de la empleada… – **No me mires así, mujer, porque… es la esposa de mi papá.**

**- ¡¿Qué diantres has dicho?!**... – Beatrice palideció; y de nuevo cuestionaría… **– ¡¿cuándo se casó Richard?!**

Con pesar se contestaría… – **Hace unos días.**

**- Pero, Terry**… – le señaló hacia cierto lugar, observando… **– ¡podría ser su hija!**

**- Lo mismo le dije, Betina querida.**

**- ¡Diablos!**

Terry sostuvo sus pertenencias, porque la mujer se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano. Y por el semblante y la actitud, el primogénito Grandchester dejó sus cosas para sentarse cerca de ella, tomarle de la mano y decirle… – **Lamento mucho haberte dado la noticia de este modo.**

**- No, hijo, no te preocupes**… – la empleada se quitó una lágrima que le rodó por la mejilla, la cual provocó que él le preguntara lo obvio…

**- ¿Te duele, verdad?**

**- Por supuesto, porque tú más que nadie sabe de mi cariño hacia él.**

**- Lo sé**. – Terry se excusaría… **– Pero el viejo no me dio tiempo de hablarle de ti y tus sentimientos porque todos estábamos seguros de que seguía guardando luto por mi madre.**

**- Claro, pero dime, ¿cómo y dónde la conoció? Además**… – le miró; y hablaría con recriminación… **– ¡¿qué hace en tu recámara, Terry?!.** – Por el gesto pervertido que él hizo, se ganó que le dieran un fuerte manotazo, más al extender toda la explicación… **– ¿Tu padre sabe que llegó en ese estado?**

**- No, y por el momento no se lo diré.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

Él interiormente sabía que le debía una a Candy, aquella jugarreta del caballo, y por lo mismo, respondería… – **Porque le necesito lo más sereno posible para confrontar un serio problema que tenemos, así que tú me ayudarás.**

**- ¿Yo?**... – dijo la mujer y conforme lo veía enderezarse a ella se le indicaba…

**- Sí, en cuanto veamos a mi padre, le diremos que anoche, en lo que él dormía, su esposa llamó para avisar que no vendría.**

**- ¿Pero si ella le dice…?**

**- No lo creo; además**. – Terry tomó sus ropas y siguió diciendo… **– "mi extravertida madrastra" no despertará hasta muy tarde y cuando lo haga, Papá vendrá de regreso y tú ya le habrás advertido a ella qué decir.**

Entregando los calcetines que habían caído al suelo, se re cuestionaría… – **¿Y si no quiere?**

Terry miró amenazante cierto punto y dijo… – **Entonces le hablaré yo que tengo unas preguntas pendientes qué hacerle, ¡y que por supuesto! respuestas querré aprovechando que ya estará en su estado natural.**

Viendo el asentamiento de cabeza como señal de acuerdo por parte de Beatrice, Terry se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla; luego se retiró para asearse y estar listo media hora después yéndose a encontrar con su padre que ejecutivamente elegante y serio, le aguardaba en la sala revisando últimos detalles y bebiendo el rico té que también le habían ofrecido.

Al entender que sería una mañana de mucha tensión, Terry fue al teléfono y ordenó que se tuviera listo el vehículo que los transportaría, primero a las oficinas de los abogados, los cuales no tuvieron buenas noticias para los Grandchester y después… al ojo del huracán.

. . .

El negocio de la familia consistía en la cultivación de diversos granos, así como el empaque de los mismos; y los trabajadores de tres de sus principales empacadoras establecidas dentro del estado, estaban exigiendo aumento salarial… un incremento exagerado, debido a la crisis actual, que era imposible de conceder.

Un mes exactamente se había cumplido que los empleados de la unión habían tomado las fábricas y las oficinas administrativas; y justamente en éstas, los líderes y otros, al ver llegar a los dueños, se les acercaron para amenazarlos fuertemente de extender su huelga a los demás estados, si no había pronto una resolución.

Sin amedranto alguno pero con cautela, el hijo, que todos conocían de su experiencia militar, descendió del auto para abrir paso a su padre que, al aparecer, abrochó su costoso saco, miró a su alrededor y cuando localizó a quien buscaba, le indicó seguirlo para que se les diera el acceso a sus inmediaciones.

Con renuencia los trabajadores otorgaron el paso y eso, accedieron, porque se les prometió llegar ese mismo día a un acuerdo.

Y mientras padre e hijo se enfrentaban a la furiosa fuerza trabajadora, Candy despertaba conforme retorcía su cuerpo sobre la sedosa cama. Más al percibir la suavidad que su piel acariciaba, abrió abruptamente los ojos y con detenimiento se dedicó a analizar el lugar habitado.

Con una gran y picaresca sonrisa en el rostro, la joven dejó el cómodo lecho para ir en dirección a un perchero donde yacía colgada una bata que ella usaría para cubrir, sus sí desnudas formas. Pero en lo que ataba las cintas, Candy caminó hacia lo que divisó pendido en la pared: la fotografía de Terry, el día de su graduación.

Después de observarlo por varios segundos, deducir la edad y otras cosas más, sintiéndose la dueña de aquella recámara, buscó el teléfono; y en lo que marcaba un número amigo, se dirigió al baño que se ocupó casi por una hora.

Al cumplirse ese lapso de tiempo, en lo que Candy abandonaba la ducha, afuera, Beatrice atendió un llamado que se dudó en ejecutarlo, ya que alguien desconocido para ella, solicitaba el acceso para subir al pent-house.

Más al ver que la persona requerida se le acercaba, la empleada dio su autorización y luego contestó al muy sonriente "Buenos días" de la Señora Grandchester, a quien, después de catalogarse en pensamiento como "Hermosa", de inmediato se le ofrecería… – **¿Desayunará?**

**- No por ahora. Gracias**. – Y las dos mujeres pusieron sus miradas en el ascensor que se abrió para dar paso a la amiga Eliza que consigo llevaba las pertenencias de Candy que rápidamente fue a su lado para saludarse cariñosamente y hablar en secreto, siendo observadas por Beatrice a la que se dijo… – **Saldremos a la terraza… ¿podrá llevarnos allá café, por favor?**

Un positivo movimiento de cabeza la empleada dio, y en lo que ella se dirigía a la cocina, Eliza preocupada, a su amiga, cuestionaba… – **¿Cómo te fue anoche?**

Después de dejar la maleta, la visitada la tomó de un brazo; y mientras avanzaban hacia el punto señalado, le contestaba… – **Muy bien.**

**- ¿Te dijeron algo?**

**- No, porque ni siquiera lo he visto.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Únicamente me topé con el hijo.**

**- ¿Y?**

**- No sé si él ya le haya dicho algo.**

**- ¿Lo crees capaz de echarte de cabeza?**

**- ¡Seguro! Porque santo de su devoción… todavía no soy.**

Las guapas mujeres guardaron silencio, porque al arribar a la baranda, se dedicaron a admirar el bello panorama de la ciudad. Y mudas continuaron cuando Beatrice llegó con la bebida caliente que mientras era servida, Candy y Eliza se miraban una y otra para luego volverse a la empleada y sonreírle a ésta cuando les devolvía la mirada.

Ya terminada su actividad, la mujer se retiró; más estaba por cruzar el umbral de la amplia puerta cuando… – **¿Señora?.** – Candy giró su cabeza para atender y escuchar… **– ¿me permite unos minutos?**

**- Claro**… – se le respondió.

Pero al ver que la joven patrona no se movía de su lugar, se le aclararía… – **¿Podría ser a solas?**

Candy no mintió al aseverar… – **No tengo secretos para con mi amiga, así que lo que tenga qué decir, ella también lo puede oír.**

Carraspeando con disimulo, la empleada regresó sus pasos hacia ellas para pasar, tal cual, el recado de Terry que no tardaría demasiado en aparecer a lado de su padre que, debido a la confrontación laboral, se le veía muy mal no tardándose la esposa en ir al enfermo cuando lo llevaron y depositaron en el sofá.

**- ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!.**.. – preguntó la joven casada.

Y conforme se colocaba de cuclillas para quitar los zapatos de Richard, escucharía… – **Una brusca alteración en su presión arterial.**

**- ¡¿Lo llevaste con el médico? Porque sino, hay que llamar a uno rápidamente!**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**... – Terry contestó molesto; y le informaría… **– De allá lo traigo**.

El hijo se concentró en observar las atenciones que Candy tenía para con su padre, que a su vez, pagaba la consternación demostrada, acariciando el rostro de su joven esposa que le pedía… – **Vayamos a la recámara para que descanses mejor.**

Ayudado por ella, Richard se puso de pie, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Candy y lentamente caminaron hacia la habitación, quedándose en la sala, Beatrice, Terry y Eliza que no despegaron sus miradas del matrimonio aquel que al desaparecer, la empleada cuestionaría… – **¿Qué pasó?**

Más junior Grandchester no dio respuesta porque miró con desconfianza a la amiga de aquella que se presentaría… – **Soy Eliza, amiga de Candy. **

**- Ya**… – escuetamente dijo él que no perdió oportunidad para iniciar su interrogatorio… **– Y anoche ¿de verdad su amiga estuvo con usted?**

**- ¿Tiene alguna duda?**

**- ¿Alguna? No**. – Terry sonrió burlón diciendo… **– ¡Tengo todas, señorita! Y la primera es que no dudo que usted esté perfectamente confabulada con su amiga para sacar mucho provecho de este absurdo matrimonio.**

**- Yo… le aseguro que…**

Eliza enmudeció porque se sintió intimidada por la simple mirada de aquel hombre que quiso saber… – **¿Dónde vive?**

**- ¿Yo?**

**- ¡Lógico!**

**- Bueno… originalmente soy de… Nebraska.**

**- ¿Y ella?**

**- ¿Se refiere a Candy?.** – Por el gesto sardónico de Terry, tontamente se contestaría… – **También.** – Y con el dato proporcionado, el ex militar permaneció callado pero no quitó su mirada de Eliza que aprovechó para despedirse… – **Me gustaría quedarme a contestar todas sus preguntas pero… tengo otro compromiso que atender. ¡Con permiso!**

Y mientras la mujer velozmente buscaba la salida, Beatrice se acercó al joven patrón para despertarlo de su letargo y cuestionar… – **¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí, sólo estaba pensando.**

**- ¿Precisamente en qué?**

**- En**… – Terry resopló y dijo… **– nada. ¿Hablaste con ella?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y qué dijo?**

**- No hubo tiempo para respuestas porque en ese momento, ustedes llegaron.**

**- Bien. Betina, voy un rato a mi recámara, ¿te puedo encargar a Papá?**

**- Sabes que sí, hijo.**

**- Gracias**. – Terry emprendió su camino, topándose a medio pasillo con Candy que, después de haberlo dejado acomodado en su cama, Richard le solicitó un tiempo a solas. – **¿Cómo está?.**.. – el hijastro preguntó.

**- Quiso dormir un poco**. – Usando otro tono de voz, la joven madrastra quiso saber… **– ¿Qué pasó?**

Sardónico y arrogante, Terry le devolvería… – **¿En verdad te interesa saber?**

**- ¡Claro! Es mi esposo.**

**- ¡Tu esposo!.**.. – había pujado burlón. **– Y anoche donde estabas ¿acaso te acordaste que lo tenías?**

Con lo dicho, ahora la que sonrió fue ella que dijo… – **¿No será que estás celoso?**

**- ¡¿YO?!.**.. – Terry descaradamente rió; y le pediría… **– Dame una sola razón para estarlo.**

**- Tengo una muy simple.** – Él arqueó una ceja y aguardó para escuchar de ella… **– me cuestionas más que mi propio marido.**

Imitando, inicialmente su voz, Terry explicaría… – **Aunque deberías saberlo ya, "Querida Mamá", únicamente lo hago porque mi padre y toda mi familia tenemos una reputación que cuidar y eso a ti**… – la apuntó; y continuaría furioso… **– parece no importarte porque crees que saliendo de noche y llegando a casa en estado inconveniente son los comportamientos adecuados de una mujer que además…** – fue irónico… **– no sabemos de qué árbol cayó.**

Para continuar con el juego de las ironías, ella no se quedaría atrás al decir… – **Si supieras que de uno muy frondoso, pero que con el tiempo y ayudado… ¡se secó y murió!**

Por la mirada que se percibía… – **¿Quién eres, Candy? ¿Y qué verdaderamente quieres de nosotros?**

**- ¡¿Yo?!.** – Fingiendo asombro se apuntó y dijo… **– ¿qué más podría ser sino el querer vivir bien?**

**- ¿Por qué será que no te creo?**

**- Entonces, que ese sea tu problema, "querido hijastro"**. – Enfadosamente, ella retomó sus pasos, pero…

**- Espera.**

**- Dime.**

Candy se había girado para confrontar la siguiente oración... – **Esa bata que llevas puesta tiene un significado muy importante para mí, así que si no te molesta de…**

**- ¿Quieres que me la quite aquí?**... – le preguntó interrumpiéndole; y ciento por ciento descarada, conforme tomaba las cintas para desanudarlas, dijo… **– porque a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo complejos; y te lo puedo demostrar… desnudándome en frente de ti.**

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **18 y 29 de Abril de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 6 - -**

El solitario francotirador, con gotas de sudor en su rostro y enterrado su cuerpo en las áridas arenas, enfocaba la mira telescópica de su fusil, hacia objetivo enemigo: el hombre que en ese momento salía de su tienda de campaña y que fungía como general de aquel grupo guerrillero.

Ante su aparición, el militar experto se preparó para hacer su tiro con justa precisión.

Colocado ojo y dedo en gatillo, se aguardó a que las personas que inmediatamente habían rodeado a aquel ser, se alejaran.

Cuando eso sucedió, se apuntó directamente al corazón y se comenzó a flexionar el dedo índice para accionar finalmente el gatillo. Más de repente, el francotirador levantó los ojos y miró hacia la misma dirección, mencionando, con turbación, el nombre de… – **¡¿CANDY?!.**.. – que había salido de aquel campamento, y que desnuda y coqueta caminaba en dirección a él que vio y escuchó claramente la estruendosa explosión detrás de ella.

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Terry que, después de haber llegado a su habitación para desvestirse y vestirse cómodamente y había estado acostado sobre la alfombra, se enderezó con sobresalto sintiendo los acelerados pálpitos de su corazón además de notarse en su rostro un gesto, por demás, inexplicable.

Con agilidad, el ex veterano se puso de pie y tallándose la cara, caminó de un lado a otro por un breve espacio. Luego fue sentarse a la cama, y allí nuevamente se haló su cabellera negándose a pensar. Sin embargo, algo le hizo incorporarse para correr hacia la ducha y quedarse ahí hasta que le disminuyera la gran angustia.

A su salida, se vistió apropiadamente y buscó a su padre que se halló, portando su bata, en el despacho.

**- ¿Cómo te sientes?**... – preguntó el hijo en cuanto le divisó e yendo a su lado.

**- Mucho mejor. Gracias**. – Richard, que ocupaba el sillón individual, había desapartado sus ojos de un libro para responderle y cuestionarle por la aflicción notada… **– ¿Tú estás bien?**

**- Sí**… – Terry se aclaró la garganta; y para no entrar en detalles con él sobre ese "extraño" sueño que recién lo había despertado, también cuestionaría… **– ¿Querrás irte hoy al rancho?**

**- La verdad me gustaría, pero…**

**- Padre…** – el primogénito le interrumpió para aconsejarle… **– Deja ya de preocuparte y permíteme ser yo quien quede al cargo de todo.**

**- Aunque no dudo de tu capacidad y más, quiero afrontar la situación. Y si la libramos…**

**- ¡Como muchas otras!**

Richard sonrió ante el optimismo de su hijo mayor y diría… – **… te prometo que no volveré a meterme más en los asuntos del negocio.**

**- Está bien, pero…** – Terry calló sus palabras por escasos segundos porque preguntaría… – **¿Y Candy?**

**- ¿Qué con ella?**

**- ¿La involucrarás**… – le costó trabajo reconocerlo… **– como tu esposa que es?**

**- No por el momento.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**... – intrigado el hijo había preguntado. Y mirando del mismo modo a su progenitor escucharía de éste último…

**- ¿Tú quieres que lo hagas?**

**- Esa es tu decisión, Padre, y aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo en lo que hiciste**… – refiriéndose a su matrimonio, afirmaría… **– acataré tus órdenes.**

**- Bien**. – Terry aguardó para oír lo peor… **– Entonces la dejaremos fuera de todo esto… **– y por la favorable resolución, el hijo sonrió interiormente, más al escuchar… **– pero si llegare a ser necesaria, tú la apoyarás en todo, ¿de acuerdo?...**

En contra de su voluntad, el joven Grandchester respondería… – **Está bien**. – Y acercándose a su padre le preguntaría… **– ¿Necesitas algo?**

**- No; y si sí, recuerda que es lunes y Beatrice se queda conmigo.**

Recordándolo más ignorando que Candy, habiendo excusado emergencia ya había salido de casa, Terry avisaría… – **Bueno, entonces te dejo…** – le dio un beso en su arrugada frente. **– Estaré con Paty por cualquier cosa que requieras.**

**- Todo está bien. Anda, vete y salúdamela.**

**- De tu parte, padre.**

Y Terry buscó la salida de aquella sala para dirigirse al elevador e ir, manejando su auto, al lugar indicado: una sencilla pero bonita casita en las afueras de la ciudad, donde Paty, cuando lo vio, lo recibió sumamente cariñosa; no obstante porque le conocía tan bien, le cuestionaría… – **¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí, lo estoy ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

Con sequedad Terry había devuelto la cuestión; más en lo que aguardaba por su novia, ésta en lo que cerraba la puerta, le respondía… – **No, por nada.** – Y no tomándole importancia a su molestia, le invitaría… **– ¿Quieres beber algo mientras la cena está lista?**

**- Sí, por favor**… – Al ir a su lado en dirección al bar, Terry le preguntaba… **– ¿Neil no ha llegado?**

**- Avisó que tardará**. – Y de la esposa de aquel informaban… **– Annie salió a comprar algunos víveres**. – A continuación silencio imperó en el área hasta que… **– Aquí tienes**… – se entregó la bebida acostumbrada. Pero al ver la manera en que fue ingerida… **– ¿Cómo les fue con los abogados? **

Dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa de madera se contestaría enfadosamente... – **¡Mal!**

Aún conociendo la respuesta, se quiso verificación… – **¿Tuvieron que ceder?**

**- Así fue.**

Comprensiva la mujer fue hasta él; y parándose a sus espaldas, en lo que le masajeaba los hombros, le volvía a cuestionar… – **¿Es por ello que estás tan inquieto?**

Disfrutando de las caricias brindadas, se compartiría… – **Sí, porque el aumento salarial tendrá carácter retroactivo y es una fuerte cantidad de dólares.**

**- ¡Oh, Terry!**... – Patty lo abrazó; y como otra señal de apoyo, le dijo… **– Me encantaría poder hacer algo por ti.**

**- Ya lo estás haciendo.**

**- ¿En verdad? ¿cómo?**

La mujer cedió a entregar su mano que se besó después de decir… – **Estando siempre aquí.**

Sintiéndose atraída por él, ella le confirmaría… – **Tú sabes que así será cuantas veces lo necesites.**

La que fungía como novia, por segundos acarició el varonil rostro; y cuando delineaba los labios, éstos pronunciaron… – **Paty**… – que interiormente emocionada, dijo…

**- Dime**… – pero hubo un cambio de parecer…

**- No, nada. **

Y eso, aunado con el hecho de que él se alejó de ella, pusieron a Paty en alerta. No obstante ésta vez no actuaría temerosa sino… – **¿Te había dicho que le estoy haciendo algunos cambios a mi recámara?**

**- No.**

**- Pues sí. ¿Te gustaría verlos?**

**- Claro.**

Tomándolo de la mano, lo condujeron allá que después del tour por toda la pieza, Terry observaba, sobre una larga repisa, todo lo obsequiado por él a ella que se le aconsejaba… – **¿Cuándo vas a tirar todas estas porquerías?**

**- Por supuesto que nunca porque ¡es mi tesoro!**

**- Pero esto**… – el hombre, entre dos dedos, tomó un gremlin de peluche… **– te lo regalé creo que cuando tenía 15 años.**

**- ¡Y es mi favorito!.** – Paty tuvo que correr porque el maldoso lo había arrojado por los aires. Empero así como ese, Terry sintiéndose niño y uno muy travieso, comenzó a hacer lo mismo con todo lo demás poniendo en verdaderos apuros a su novia que le gritaba… – **¡No, ese no!**… – y al tomarse otro… **– ¡Ese tampoco!.** – Sin embargo las súplicas fueron vanas porque todo cayó al suelo, bueno, hasta ellos dos, porque Paty, divertidamente enfurecida, se abalanzó hacia él que trastabilló y fue a dar a la duela de madera.

Preocupada, porque el golpe había sido muy aparatoso, Paty fue a su lado y en lo que preguntaba… – **¿Estás bien?.** – Él rápidamente la tumbó para ponerla de espaldas sobre el suelo, distinguiendo a muy corta distancia… **– Eres muy guapo, ¿lo sabías?.** – Paty se perdió en la profundidad de aquellos ojos, pero de inmediato se echó a reír cuando, conjugando aseveración y pretensión, oía…

**- Sí; y no sólo tú me lo dices sino también el espejo que lo hace todos los días.** – Deleitándose de ese ejemplar que estaba encima de ella, escucharía complemento… **– Tú, a tu modo, también eres muy hermosa.**

**- ¿Te lo parece?**

**- Sí.** – Y él se acercó a su rostro; y porque estaban a punto de decir algo, Terry se adueñó de su boca respingando Paty por la fiereza de aquel beso que se alargó y bastó lo suficiente para hacer encender hasta el volcán más inactivo. Pero ella en un respiro, de lo caliente pasó a lo frío cuando susurradoramente escuchaba… – **Hazme olvidarla, Paty. Debo olvidarla.**

E inevitablemente, la novia tuvo que preguntar… – **¿A quién, Terry? ¿A quién quieres olvidar?**

Al escuchar su voz, el hombre se apartó bruscamente de ella; y en lo que se ponía de pie, dio respuesta… – **A nadie.**

**- Pero…**

**- ¿Habrá llegado Annie?.**.. – la esquivó. **– Sino para que salgamos cenar a otra parte. **

Perturbada, Paty en lo que era ayudada a ponerse de pie, dijo… – **Deja voy a ver.**

Y así lo hizo seguida de él que al no ver nuevamente a nadie, preguntaría… – **¿Les esperamos o vienes conmigo?**

Rauda y veloz, Paty fue a buscar un ligero suéter; y Terry, entendiendo eso como un sí, se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí. Pero la pareja andaba el pasillo que atravesaba el jardín, cuando el matrimonio Deegan apareció y se unió a la invitación que se extendió.

. . .

Después de haber conducido sus respectivos vehículos, se llegó a un modesto y tranquilo restaurante, donde, conforme se comía deliciosamente, se conversó amenamente, para que al final y acompañados del postre, se aconsejara con sabiduría ante los serios problemas que fueron expuestos.

No pudiendo hablar del que más le mortificaba, Terry solicitó la cuenta para ahora dirigirse al pub que Neil había sugerido visitar y donde…

. . .

A un lado de una de las tantas mesas de billar, estaba una pequeña sala en piel que desde hacía horas atrás, era ocupada por Candy y compañía. Más la joven se removió de su asiento para recibir del mesero el cóctel que le había solicitado.

Tomando el palillo que prensaba una riquísima fresa, gritaría… – **¡Es mi turno!**. – Y descalza caminó hacia aquel rectangular tablero, donde recibió, de un guapísimo moreno, el taco y un inocente beso en los labios. Y él de ella la copa a la cual se le daba tragos mientras la veían jugar.

Principiante en el juego, Candy, sonriente, cedió rápidamente su lugar y abrazada de aquel hombre, fueron a donde sus asientos que no se ocuparon porque una nueva música se escuchaba y ella, con algarabía y sola, comenzó a danzar atrayendo las miradas de muchos de los que ahí estaban presentes que en sus debidos lugares, también empezaban a moverse conforme el son tocado.

Uniéndose su acompañante al baile, Candy lo disfrutó por un buen rato. Luego le solicitó un nuevo trago. Y mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón, aquel acataba la orden.

Levantando su cabellera para darse aire y los pies para descansarlos sobre la mesilla, Candy escucharía… – **¡Qué preocupada estás de tu marido!**

La irónica voz hizo que Candy, sumiéndose en su asiento, girara su cabeza para mirar y recibir de Terry una mirada, por demás, reprobatoria. Y porque el amigo de ella que llegó, la percibió, le preguntaría… – **¿Todo bien, cariño?**

**- Sí, Tommy. Todo bien.** – Y sin moverse de su lugar, Candy dijo… **– Te presento a Terry, mi…**

El amigo Tommy frunciendo el ceño se adelantó y dedujo por su cuenta… – **¡¿Tu esposo?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**... – había gritado y casi saltado Patricia de quien se expresaron baja y burlonamente…

**- ¿No te dije que parece perrito faldero?**

**- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!**... – Terry quiso saber.

Y dedicándole una falsa sonrisa, Candy contestaría… –** Oh, nada, querido**. – Y porque sabía le darían una negativa respuesta, les invitaría… – **¿quieren sentarse con nosotros?**

Breves instantes se aguardó, los mismos que Paty empleó para apretar el brazo de su novio que enarcó una ceja y irónicamente contestaría… – **¡Es muy amable de tu parte!**

**- No es nada, además somos familia ¿no?**

**- ¡Cómo olvidarlo!**

**- Bueno, entonces no se diga más**. – Candy levantó un brazo para atraer la atención del mesero. Y en lo que éste llegaba, Tommy ofrecía los lugares a las dos damas que fueron debidamente presentadas mientras que Terry no apartaba su seria mirada de su joven madrastra que, vistiendo rabonamente, disimulada, sugería a Neil, la especialidad de la casa.

. . .

Amenas para unos, amargas para otros, se cumplieron dos horas. Y al inicio de la tercera, se dijo… – **Es tiempo de marcharnos.** – Y del grupo de ocho que en ese lapso de tiempo se había formado para platicar y otras cotorrear, se vio a tres personas ponerse de pie; empero una de ellas recalcaría… **– la invitación también es para ti.**

Ocultando la risa que le provocaban los gestos de Patricia, Candy no le discutió a su hijastro sino todo lo contrario, buscó sus zapatillas que calzó despidiéndose… **– Bueno, chicos, ya lo vieron… no me voy, me llevan**… – haciendo reír con su comentario al resto de aquellos mientras que Terry más serio de lo que se había comportado, la vio pasar a su lado. Pero al ver que se regresaba por algo olvidado en la silla, él lo tomó por ella y le ayudó a usarlo logrando que a Paty se la llevara su hermana que le aconsejaba… no hacer más panchos, porque lo peor todavía no venía.

. . .

Lógico, Candy se trepó en la parte trasera del auto de la pareja que durante el trayecto, una persona quiso ignorarla por completo, ya que Paty, con su novio, se volvió más melosa que de costumbre ganándose únicamente la pobre, los bostezos aburridos y descarados de "la futura suegra" que sin sentirlo, pedía perdón por sus obvias groserías.

Al arribar a la casa de Patricia, ésta aguardó a que Terry le abriera la puerta; y mientras él lo hacía, la novia miró hacia atrás y vio a una Candy dormida.

Creyendo que aquella en verdad lo estaba, Paty, con severo desdén, la recorrió de arriba abajo; y estaba punto de decir algo cuando escuchó el picaporte, así que rápidamente a Terry le sonrió y salió. Pero estaba siendo acompañada cuando… – **¡Buenas noches, Paty querida!.** – La pareja se giró rápidamente para mirar a Candy que sentada en el asiento copiloto y apoyada sobre la ventanilla decía con su mano adiós y… **– ¡Descansa! Y no te preocupes por tu novio, porque… en mejores manos, no puedes dejarlo.**

**- No le hagas caso**… – aconsejó Terry, bloqueando a la vez el paso a su novia que dispuesta estaba a ir por aquella que en el auto ponía música a muy alto volumen.

Sin embargo no se quedaron con las ganas de reprocharle… – **No te dije nada allá pero… ¡¿por qué razón la trajiste con nosotros?!**

**- No podía dejarla en aquel lugar.**

**- ¡Tú no la llevaste!**

**- ¡Paty, por favor, entiende! Es la esposa de mi padre y si él se entera que la vi…**

Paty lo confrontaría sardónicamente… – **¡¿Ahora vas a decirme que le tienes miedo?!**

Terry alzaría un poco la voz… – **¡Por supuesto que no!.** – Y dio su razón… **– pero lo que menos quiero es tener disgustos con él porque bastantes tendrá con ella.**

**- ¡Qué considerado has resultado! Y antes de que hagas algo más por ella, desde ya, le pediré a Neil que mejor te deje como estabas. Te prefiero un salvaje orangután que…**

**- Por favor, Paty, no seas niña. **

**- ¡No!.**.. – le gritó; y molesta se dio la media vuelta diciendo… **– ¡Buenas noches!**... – y viendo Terry como partía.

Más interiormente aquel berrinche de aquella a él no le importaba sino la que, cínicamente sonriente, en su auto le esperaba y que cuando Candy, al verlo ya ocupando su asiento, se le acercó; y poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de él, le preguntaría… – **¿Y bien? ¿a dónde me llevarás ahora?**

Mirándola de reojo, Terry diría… – **¡A la casa! ¡¿dónde diablos creías?!**

Berrinchuda, Candy se hizo hacia atrás respingando…** – ¡¿Y para eso me sacaste de dónde estaba?!**

**- ¿Sabes, niña?**

**- ¿Qué?**... – aquella seductoramente contestó y se deleitó del rostro de él que, medio sonriendo, burlón terminaría de decir…

**- Las conocía descaradas pero tú, simplemente te llevas el premio mayor.**

**- Y lo que has visto… es nada.** – Y si estando borracha, Candy lo había besado únicamente en la mejilla, en su sano juicio, Terry, por primera vez, probaba el néctar de sus labios. Empero molesto por la audacia de ella, además del papel que representaba en su vida, la tomó por los cabellos y rudamente la separó de él que miraba la sonrisa cínica de ella que se saboreaba con la lengua, la boca que, al no dejar de ser observada, se ofreció ésta vez.

**- - 7 - -**

Sí, el hombre no podía negar que su boca y toda ella, eran un delicioso manjar preparado únicamente para paladares especiales; y Terry, habiéndose olvidado de todo y ahora acariciando su rostro y percibiéndolo muy terso, a punto estaba de ser sucumbido por el deseo cuando abruptamente el cuerpo cálido de Candy fue arrebatado de sus brazos para ser bruscamente depositado en el asiento contiguo.

Debido a la sorpresiva agresión, Candy no pudo evitar arrojar un gritito de susto aunado con el golpe que se llevó en la cabeza. Así que sobándosela, la giró para mirar a la causante de tan embarazoso accidente.

Patricia que molesta se había retirado, al no oír el motor de aquel auto, se dio la vuelta para cerciorarse de lo que sucedía; y cuando los vio besándose, una extraña fuerza se apoderó de ella y veloz corrió hacia la ventanilla no dudando en meter la mano para atrapar el cuello ovalado de una prenda y jalarlo fuerte y mayormente al notar que su novio incitado estaba de volver a tomar aquella boca.

Ante la bochornosa escena, Terry rápidamente abandonó el vehículo para hacer detener a su novia que ya abría la portezuela empleando un vocabulario nada sano.

Pero Candy, que reía burlona de todo aquello, a Patricia cínicamente le agradeció "el gesto amable"; y porque se mofaba de ella, la novia se lanzó sobre la mujer, alcanzándola Terry y sosteniendo la mano que se había levantado para nuevamente agredir.

Sintiéndose interiormente furiosa, la joven madrastra de arriba abajo recorrió el cuerpo de su "rival", y al enarcar una ceja, la retó con su mirada; más al pensar… – **No vale la pena**… – Candy sonrió; luego buscó su bolso en el auto, y descarada sonaría al desear… **– Buenas noches, querida, y a ti, Terry**… – le mandó un beso. **– Te veo en la casa**

Y por el camino que se tomaba, se solicitaría…** ¡Espera, Candy!.** – Con ello, por supuesto una anonadada Patricia se giró a su novio que recalcaría… **– Había dicho que te llevaría casa. **

**- No te preocupes…** – dijo la recién agredida… **– ya encontraré a alguien que lo haga y que no le cause las molestias que a ustedes les ocasioné.**

**- ¡Eso ni siquiera lo dudes!.**.. – opinó la "cornuda". **– ¡Al fin que tienes sucias mañas para conseguirlos rápidamente!**

**- Y cuando quieras te doy unos buenos consejos, a ver si así se te quita lo…**

**- ¡Suficiente!**... – dijo el hombre que sujetaba a su novia y la cual quería únicamente tres segundos para despelucar a la sinvergüenza aquella que, sin perder su coquetería al andar, emprendió finalmente su camino.

Y porque Patricia le lanzó los calificativos de… – **¡Descarada buscona!.**.. – una potente voz la hizo temblar al ordenársele…

**- ¡Basta, Patricia!**

**- ¡Terry!**... – se pronunció una vez; pero a la segunda, aquél ya iba en dirección al auto y escucharía… **– ¡Terry, no te vayas, tenemos que hablar!**

**- ¡¿De qué?!.**.. – le respondió agresivamente burlón. **– ¡¿De tu comportamiento arrabalero?!**

**- ¡No me digas eso!**

**- ¡Ah, no! ¿entonces cómo calificarías tu actitud?.**.. – devolvió sus pasos conforme seguía diciendo… **– Además ¡¿qué necesidad había de maltratarla como lo hiciste?!**

**- ¡Lo hice porque te amo y no iba a permitir que**… – se dejó la excusa para reprochar… – **¡los vi cuando se estaban besando!**

Terry por instantes se quedó paralizado; luego se defendería… – **¡Estás confundiendo los hechos!**

**- ¡¿Te lo parece?! Entonces responde, ¿si o no estabas a punto de besarla?**

**- ¡Tu paranoia te hace ver cosas donde no las hay!**

**- ¡Pero yo claramente los vi! Vi cuando**… – mayúsculamente lo recalcaría… **– ¡besabas a la esposa de tu padre! ¡¿acaso olvidaste ese pequeñísimo dato?! ¡¿cómo fue posible que te atrevieras a corresponderle?!**

Cansado del absurdo alegato se retaría… – **Y si así fue… ¡¿qué vas a hacer ahora?! ¡¿correrás a delatarme con papá?! ¡Hazlo, pero desde ese momento tú y yo hemos terminado!**

**- ¡No serías capaz!**... – había chillado temerosa; y él, con firmeza le aseguraría…

**- ¡Tú bien sabes que sí! Así que ya sabes a lo que le arriesgas.**

**- ¡¿Tanto te interesa?!**

**- Buenas noches, Patricia**… – se esquivó la cuestión.

Pero ella lo detuvo del brazo y con insistencia le pediría… – **Contéstame, ¿verdaderamente te interesa?**... – y la respuesta se la dio el viento porque Terry no; y la dejó para montarse en su auto y dedicarse a buscar a Candy que después de unos minutos de caminar en medio de la nada, desapareció.

Frustrado porque no la encontró, confundido por lo que pasó y sumamente excitado, hasta eso, por lo poco que probó, el hombre regresó a casa; y dispuesto estaba a confrontar la situación con su padre, cuando su ser se relajó al divisar sobre el sofá: el suéter y el bolso de ella que, habiendo conseguido un taxi, no tenía mucho que había arribado al lujoso departamento y ahora estaba a lado de su esposo al cual se le confiaba lo mucho que ella se había divertido estando afuera y a lado de sus amigos, mientras que Terry, pensativo y en su recámara, se disponía a dormir aguardando lo que le depararía el nuevo mañana siendo la primera sorpresa del día…

. . .

Sosteniendo el teléfono, el hijo mayor halló al padre que, vistiendo muy casual (igual a él) y ocupando una silla de la mesa que decoraba la terraza, conversaba con su hijo menor que le reportaba algunas novedades suscitadas en el rancho, como lo era el nacimiento de una becerrita que chistosamente Tony bautizó como…

**- ¿Candy? ¿Y por qué la nombraste así?**... – Richard había cuestionado e invitó al recién llegado a tomar asiento, conforme escuchaba...

_- Es que…_ – antes de proseguir el jovenzuelo pediría… _– por favor, Papá, no te molestes conmigo si te digo que… ¡se parece a ella ya que es de piel blanca, ojos expresivos y unas pestañas muy largas!_

**- ¡Pero qué ocurrencia, hijo!**

_- ¿No te gustó la idea?_

**- ¡Por supuesto!**... – el padre se carcajeó y dio su opinión… **– Y sé que a ella también cuando la vea después de que regrese de su viaje.**

**- ¡¿Cuándo se fue de viaje?!**... – en unísono, sus dos descendientes habían gritado; pero al que cayó de sentón sobre su asiento y estaba más cerca, se le miró y respondería después de despedirse y cortar comunicación.

**- Hoy; salió muy de madrugada.**

**- Y**… – Terry aclaró su garganta para cuestionar… **– ¿a dónde se fue?**

**- A Lincoln, Nebraska.**

**- Ah, sí**… – se recordó a Eliza que lo había mencionado; pero para fingir no estar enterado, se preguntaría… **– Y… ¿para qué? ¡claro, sí se puede saber!**

Richard sonrió a su hijo y a éste le confiaría lo siguiente… – **Uno de sus familiares está gravemente enfermo y la llamaron de emergencia.**

Verdad o mentira que Bety, al llevar café y jugos, confirmó porque a ella Candy se lo hubo mencionado, Terry sacaría su propia conclusión… – **Entonces… ¿no regresará pronto?**

**- Depende de la mejoría en salud.**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

Terry le sonrió a Bety que mientras le acomodaba su plato con cereales, a él se le cuestionaría… – **¿Y cómo te fue anoche con Paty?**

Dos seguidos carraspeos contestaron; y ya después fingiendo, se expresaría… – **Bien. Fuimos a cenar con Los Deegan y… ¡la pasamos de maravilla!**

**- Me alegro por ti y eso me anima a preguntarte… ¿cuándo piensas casarte?**

El primogénito dejó de verter la leche sobre el recipiente de porcelana para bromearle… – **¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya estás cansado de mí?**

El mayor de los Grandchester por momentos rió; más le observaría… – **¡Por supuesto que no! pero antes de morir, quisiera conocer a tus hijos.**

**- ¡Vamos, padre! No me dirás que…** – "estás nostálgico por su ausencia" no se permitió decir porque le habían interrumpido para cuestionar…

**- ¿Me reprenderás si te digo que la extraño?.**.. – creyendo que se hablaba de Candy…

**- ¿Por qué debía hacerlo?**... – se mostró indiferencia combinada con comprensión… **– Es normal, estuviste tanto tiempo solo que…**

**- Hablo de tu madre…** – Terry miró los ojos entristecidos de su padre que le confiaría… – **un día como hoy, pero hace 40 años le conocí y desde aquel instante me enamoré, y si he de serte franco, lo sigo estando de ella. **

**- Padre, yo… no sé qué decirte.**

**- Te lo digo porque**… – Richard colocó su mano en el antebrazo de su hijo que prestó atención a… **– no nos casamos hasta pasados diez años de relación y de los cuales yo me arrepiento haberlos desperdiciado con la excusa de obtener primero un patrimonio para Eleonor, pero ya ves, me la quitaron muy pronto; y como estoy notando contigo que llevas los mismos pasos con Paty, pues…**

**- Bueno, ella y yo…**

**- No la amas lo suficiente, ¿no es así?**

**- Le quiero puedo asegurarte.**

**- Pero no tienes amor para ella.**

**- A mi modo, tal vez sí.**

**- Hijo…**

**- Padre**… – Terry tomó su mano y le confesaría… **– el matrimonio no forma parte en la lista de mis ideologías y un hijo es igual a ataduras que en estos momentos yo no quiero. Además con Tony…**

**- ¿Te preocupa que su enfermedad sea generativa?**.

Siendo cierto, se contestaría… – **No, no, no es eso, sino la atención que él requiere de mí. Además al casarme no sólo tendría un dolor de cabeza sino padecería de muchos. Así que mejor, déjame como estoy. Y si llego a viejo, prometo que seré un solterón pero muy querendón con las mujeres.**

**- ¡Ah, no te conocía lo casanova!**... – lo pillaron.

Y regalándole una sonrisa muy abierta, Terry aclararía… – **¿Cómo crees? Únicamente estoy bromeando contigo.**

**- Yo lo sé, hijo. Y porque bien lo sé, te aseguro que encontrarás a la mujer perfecta, si es que… no la encontraste ya**… – Richard insistió con lo de Paty.

Y Terry que pensó precisamente en Candy, desvió la conversación al preguntar… – **Bueno, ¿qué haremos hoy?**

**- Anoche estuve analizando y será mejor que yo me vaya al rancho y tú finiquites este problema de la unión.**

**- ¿Siempre te animaste a dejarlo en mis manos?**

**- Sí, quiero ya descansar de todo.**

Por lo que se percibió, Terry comentaría… – **Padre, que la nostalgia por mi madre no te afecte.**

**- Ya verás que no, además ¿no me casé con una hermosa mujercita? Ella sabrá sanar mis penas.**

**- Sin embargo te abandonó…** –se reprochó… **– ¡temporalmente, claro!**

**- Entiéndela, hijo. Es joven, preciosa y llena de vida.**

**- Si tú lo haces, papá, ¿por qué yo no? **

Y antes de que se pronunciara la siguiente palabra, el teléfono sonó; Richard lo atendió y después de saludar cariñosamente, pasó el artefacto a Terry que lo tomó y se puso de pie para alejarse y contestar, estando ya en la sala, agriamente a Paty que le invitaba… _– Iré a presentar un examen a la universidad. ¿Quieres acompañarme y después pasar el resto del día conmigo?_

**- Lo siento, pero mi padre se marcha de la ciudad y debo llevarlo al helipuerto. Además tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer.**

_- Entonces ¿te veo en la noche?_

**- No lo creo.**

_- Terry, por favor, perdóname todas mis tonterías hechas._

**- Por supuesto, Patricia. ¿Te llamo después?**

Y sin necesidad de esperar contestación, se dio un cortón que al ser observado plus al teléfono volar por los aires para caer en el sofá, Bety que se dirigía a la cocina, se detuvo a medio camino para cuestionar… – **¿Problemas?**

**- Las mismas chiquilladas de siempre.**

**- ¿Ahora contra quién fue?**

Terry se le acercó; y al oído le preguntaría… – **¿Sabes guardar un secreto?**. – La apreciada empleada asintió positivamente; y se molestaría al decírsele… **– Yo también.**

El primogénito Grandchester soltó la carcajada al ser adjetivado como… – **¡Sangrón.** – Y debido a que se iba… **– ¡Terry, ¿de verdad no me dirás?!**... – siendo un ¡no! la respuesta. Sin embargo la astuta mujer gritaría… **– ¡Está bien!**... – y le amenazaría… **– ya tendré oportunidad de preguntárselo a Paty y ella ¡sí! que me lo dirá!**

Alzando los hombros para demostrar no importarle, Terry se perdió en los pasillos del pent-house en busca de su habitación; y en lo que se cambiaba sus cómodas chancletas por unos zapatos tipo mocasín, buscó su celular y llamó para cancelar su acostumbrada consulta psicológica pero Neil siempre sí le cuestionaría… _– ¿Qué pasó anoche? Paty entró a la casa hecha un mar de lágrimas._

**- ¿Entonces no te contó?**

_- A mí por lo menos no y también puedo decir que a Annie tampoco._

Sentándose en la cama… – **Neil, estoy metido en un embrollo.**

_- Raro en ti, pero dime ¿de qué se trata?_

**- No quiero hablar de ello.**

_- ¿Tan grave es?_

**- Algo.**

_- ¿Y para qué me cancelaste? Aquí puedo ayudarte a analizarlo para que lo resuelvas_…

Y porque así eran las costosas consultas… – **No, ésta vez, buscaré apoyo en otra parte.**

_- Está bien, entiendo que como médico no quieras compartirlo conmigo, pero ¡ey! soy tu amigo._

**- Sí, y también cuñado de Patricia que, al no saber de mí en los próximos días, te dirá todo lo que sucedió.**

_- Espera, Terry… ¿tan serio fue?_

**- No, yo más bien lo llamaría… ¡embarazoso!**

_- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?_

**- ¡Neil, te llamé para cancelarte no consultarte!**

_- ¡Está bien, hombre! Entonces ni para preguntarte si vendrás a casa hoy._

**- No, papá ha decidido irse al rancho y deberé quedarme para cualquier cosa que los abogados necesiten.**

_- Entiendo; bueno, amigo, háblame por cualquier cosa que también necesites de mí._

**- Lo haré, claro.**

Y porque se burlaría al decir… _– ¿Le doy a Paty tus saludos?_

Terry no se mediría al contestar…** – ¡Y a tu mamá también!.**.. – ganándose que lo llamaran…

_- ¡Lepero! Eso nunca se te quitara, ¿verdad?_

**- ¡Ni a ti cuando te mofas de mis situaciones!**

_- Ya pues, dejémosle así. Cuídate, capi._

**- Te veo luego, doc.** – Y al mismo tiempo los amigos cortaron comunicación.

Y en lo que Terry se dirigía a la habitación de su padre para informarle que estaba listo para lo que se le ofreciera, Neil, en su consultorio, comentaba… – **Está muy molesto.**

**- No me lo digas.** – Paty había sonado totalmente irónica; pero segundo después reconocería… **– ¡Ay, Neil, creo que ésta vez, sí me pasé!**

**- Yo digo que sí, pero a ver**… – el doctor se apoyó en el escritorio para preguntarle… – **¡¿cómo se te ocurrió golpearla?!**

**- ¡No le golpeé! sólo**… – apenada susurraría... **– la jaloneé.**

**- … e insultaste**.… – aquella dijo sí con la cabeza. **– Como haya sido, sabes que Terry es enemigo de ese tipo de comportamientos.**

**- ¡Lo sé! pero me dio muchísima rabia verlos.** – Paty se acercó a su cuñado para comentarle… **– ¡Neil, la estaba besando!**

**- ¡Vamos, Paty! ¿cuál es lo extraño de un simple beso?**

**- ¡¿Te parece poco que se lo estuviera dando a ¡su madrastra!?**

**- Pero no pasó a más, gracias a que llegaste, por supuesto.**

**- ¡No te burles!**

**- No lo hago, pero hiciste mal.**

**- ¡En cambio Annie me dijo todo lo contrario!.** – La cuñada se cruzó de brazos y le revelaría… **– que ella también actuaría del mismo modo que yo, si te encontrara besándote con una fulana y estando dentro de tu auto.**

**- Pero da la casualidad de que ella no tendría esos problemas conmigo porque yo soy diferente, además estoy casado y afortunadamente Terry… ¡no! Así que mientras no lo estén, tú no tienes un lugar fijo en su vida.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

Paty frunció más el ceño al oír… – **Considero que eres lo bastante inteligente para responderte a ti misma.**

Así que obligada a entenderlo, la mujer, sardónica expresaría… – **¡Qué increíbles son ustedes los hombres! Critican y juzgan duramente a una mujer porque con uñas y dientes defiende lo que es suyo pero ¡cómo vanaglorian, admiran y aplauden! a las que no tienen respeto por nada ni por ellas mismas y andan circulando en la calle y alborotando a**… – evitó la vulgaridad para finalizar… **– cualquiera que se deja!**

**- Paty, no se trata de eso.**

**- ¡¿Ah, no?! ¡¿Entonces qué es?!**

**- Una cosa muy simple… ¡lo pusiste a la vergüenza delante de ella, en la calle, con tu actitud! No fuiste lo suficientemente mujer para defender eso que dices es tuyo con esto…** – Neil se golpeteó la sien. **– Además no sólo te atreviste a dudar de él sino que lo confrontaste hiriéndolo en su hombría al acusarlo con el absurdo ese de que si la besó o no.**

Hasta eso Paty, que bien sabía de cómo era Terry en cuestiones amorosas, lo comprobaría al decir… – **¡Pero lo hizo! ¡yo los vi!**

**- ¿Estás segura que fue él quién inició todo o lo hizo ella?**

**- Bueno, yo…** – Paty se desesperó y pataleó diciendo… **– ¡Ay, Neil! ¿entonces no me ayudarás a que vuelva?**

**- Lo siento, pero ésta vez no pienso involucrarme.**

**- ¡Pues tienes que hacerlo para recordarle que… a lo largo de nuestra relación, yo le he pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas algunas infidelidades y él, por ésta única vez ¡debe perdonarme!**

**- Sin embargo yo lo veo difícil y mi consejo para ti sería que no lo busques hasta que sea él quien se comunique contigo.**

**- ¿Y si nunca lo hace?**... – Paty chilló.

El galeno que conocía a su amigo, le preguntaría… – **¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista de trabajo a la que fuiste?**

**- ¡Neil!**

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **2 y 11 de Mayo de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 8 - -**

Como lo único que llevaba consigo era una sencilla maleta de mano, Candy, después de haber descendido del avión, se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida del aeropuerto donde, al pisar afuera, se detuvo por instantes para mirar hacia ambos lados.

Cuando obtuvo el siga del semáforo peatonal, la joven emprendió su andar y cruzó la amplia avenida en dirección al estacionamiento, pero a la mitad de este último, ella desvió sus pasos hacia los elevadores que la condujeron a la parte de arriba para la toma del metro ligero que, tras transcurrir veinte minutos viajando de pie, la llevó a una zona completamente urbana, donde de nuevo se buscó, sólo que ahora, el servicio de un autobús el cual se abandonó muy cerca de un hotel que se ocupó únicamente para asearse y cambiarse sus exclusivas ropas por algo mucho más cómodo, para no decir… barato.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, la ocupante solicitó por teléfono un servicio de taxi. Así que al obtener la respuesta de la recepcionista, Candy bajó para abordarlo. Luego alejándose, se atravesó toda el área metropolitana hasta que comenzaron a divisarse terrenos extremadamente secos.

Después de recorridas bastantes hectáreas de abandonados y tristes campos, otra vez se distinguió civilización, o mejor dicho, el suburbio más vecino a la ciudad que era compuesto por una colonia de "trailas" (para su más clara descripción, casas movibles que rentan un pedazo de tierra para estacionar temporalmente ahí, su propia vivienda)

Al sector que al chofer se le indicó acercarse, era de una economía medianamente pobre, y que conforme se cruzaba, se veían a niños jugando sobre la terracería, hombres practicando diferentes oficios, mujeres tendiendo prendas en los alambres metálicos que limitaban el lugar y perros que estando atados, ladraban al vehículo que les visitaba.

Más las mujeres aquellas, para ver dónde justamente se detenía el auto y también para viborear, ya se habían reunido y entre ellas cuchicheaban adivinando quien era la chica que ahora pagaba el servicio de taxi; sin embargo cuando fue reconocida, muchas de las inquilinas que le conocían de antaño, levantaron sus manos y le regalaron una sonrisa, la misma que Candy les había obsequiado.

Pero al oír afuera, el arribo del motor, de la casa visitada, alguien desde su interior, corrió las cortinas de la ventana más cercana y que al distinguirla también le sonrió. Más en el trayecto hacia la puerta, la persona mirona anunció a los demás ocupantes… – **¡Es Candy!**... – y salió a su encuentro acompañada de tres bonitos chiquillos sólo que de un aspecto poco aseado de las edades 5, 6 y 7 años respectivamente pero que con gran júbilo la recibieron pagándoseles la cálida bienvenida con abrazos, besos y otro poco de dinero que se dio a los más pequeños que ni tardos, corrieron veloces para gastarlo en ricas golosinas en la tiendita de abarrotes que estaba ubicada dos casas abajo.

Por otra parte, mientras el resto de la familia saludaba a la que recién arribaba, el rumor de la presencia de Candy que estaba en su hogar, llegó hasta los oídos de un hombre de mayor edad que labraba un pedazo de campo; así que sonriendo y dejando lo que se hacía, se apagó el motor de un viejo tractor para ir también al reencuentro. No obstante el campesino apenas descendía de su destartalado transporte cuando escucharía… – **¡Abuelo!**

Éste otra vez sonrió; empero al verla emprender tremenda carrera hacia él, él únicamente pudo abrir sus brazos para recibirla y llamarla… – **¡Nieta mía!.** – Cuando a el hombre llegó, Candy se aferró a aquellas cansadas pero aún trabajadoras extremidades superiores, y oliendo el aromático sudor que ese fatigado cuerpo desprendía, increíblemente se lloró sobre aquel ancho pecho, percibiendo ella las caricias que el hombre le frotaba en la espalda al mismo tiempo que le cuestionaba… – **¿Cómo has estado, hija?**

Al no obtener rápida respuesta por parte de su nieta, el abuelo sonrió por tercera vez; luego cerró fuertemente su abrazo y por instantes ambos callaron, hasta que la joven, habiendo antes limpiado sus lágrimas, se separó para contestarle sonriente… – **¡Bastante bien!**

**- Me da gusto oírlo, hija; ¿y qué tal la escuela?**

**- ¡Increíble, Abuelo. Muy pronto me recibiré!**

**- Entonces, hoy me das una doble alegría.**

**- Así es**… – y los dos pares de ojos de un similar color, se miraron fijamente y brillaron por los siguientes instantes.

Pero uno de ellos dos estaba por decir algo cuando detrás, alguien reprocharía… – **¿A mí no vas a saludarme?**

Candy se giró y lo vio, a otro hombre mayor, que estando de pie entre la hortaliza y teniendo apoyado sobre su hombro un azadón construido mitad palo mitad acero, se le llamaría… – **¡Tío Marcelo!**... – y se también corrió hacia él; pero en éste no se demostró el cariño profesado como al anterior.

**- ¿Cómo estás, "Castora"?**

**- ¡Muy bien; y feliz de verlos con bien a los dos! Aunque**… – Candy hizo un mohín de disgusto y retaría a su parentela… **– ¡Ya no me digas así!**. – Y aunque aquel lo sabía, ella se lo informaría... **– ¡Mira que hace años se me compusieron los dientes!**

**- Y no sólo eso, sino que muchas otras cosas más diría yo**… – la había elogiado; así que al verla de pies a cabeza se reconocería con orgullo… **– bueno, tu casta no puedes negarla, ¡eres toda una Bellanca!**

**- ¿Te lo parece, Tío?**... – la coqueta descendiente de italianos, se había girado.

**- ¡Ya lo creo! Y como tal, auguro que llegarás muy lejos.**

**- ¿Así como tú?.**.. – opinó el abuelo de Candy. **– ¿Que lo más lejos que llegó fue a la capital de Iowa y de ahí se regresó?**

Dos seres rieron de los verdaderos hechos, pero el tercero se defendería… – **¡Ah! Pero mi sobrina hará lo que muchos de nosotros no, porque ella ¡sí será una verdadera profesional ¿verdad, Candy?!**

Ésta sonriéndoles y después de responderles un… – **Sí…** – les invitaría… **– Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo? Porque**… – puso un gesto… **– tristemente no les traigo más que un hambre ¡y muy voraz!**

Ahora los dos adultos fueron los que rieron; así que abrazándole uno, la pareja emprendió el camino seguidos del otro que reía mientras que el abuelo comentaba… – **Me lo imagino**. – Se le dio a la nieta un beso en la frente y se le observaría con lamento… **– Demasiado tarde llegaste a nuestras vidas y a ti, desafortunadamente no pudimos darte la vida que tus ancestros tuvieron.**

**- ¡Pero no desanimes, Abue!**... – lo apretó con fuerza al notar tristeza. **– Ya vendrán tiempos mejores, ¡ya lo verás!**

**- ¡Claro!**... – ¿sonaría pesimista?... **– Ha no ser que te cases con un millonario.**

**- ¡Sería estupendo, ¿no?!**

**- Sí; sin embargo**… – se le observaría... **– esos no han sido los buenos consejos que te hemos dado.**

**- Lo sé, Abuelito, lo sé**… – Candy le dejó un beso en la mejilla y luego giró levemente la cabeza para cruzar miradas con su otro pariente que… al guiñarle un ojo, le sonrió.

. . .

A pesar de la escasez en el alimento, un buen banquete… que consistió en caldo de gallina con verduras, pan horneado, pepinillos envinagrados, diferentes sabores en mermeladas y un ponche de frutas… se preparó para festejar a la nieta, que debido a los estudios, se mantenía ausente y frecuentaba a su familia, ¡a sus raíces! únicamente de dos a tres veces al año.

No obstante, no sólo se degustó de la comida por ese hecho, sino que aprovechando que todos sus miembros estaban reunidos, el que fungía como patriarca, se levantó de su asiento que yacía a la cabecera de una larga mesa para decir… – **Candy, no sabes el gusto que nos da el que nos visites. Y que a pesar de que somos ya unos viejos, tú sigas pensando en nosotros y nos traigas tu jovial alegría con la cual nos contagiamos. Sin embargo, yo así como tú, tampoco puedo olvidar que Ámbar y Augusto, mis hijos, y siendo ellos tus queridos padres, hoy, cumplen dos años desde que dejaron este cruel mundo. Entonces, por ellos, levantemos nuestras copas y digamos "salud" para que nos sigan bendiciendo, sino en abundancia, en mantener el amor entre nosotros.**

Los ahí reunidos, chicos y grandes, que también se habían levantado, dijeron en unísono y fuertemente… – **¡Salud!.**.. – y todos bebieron el contenido de sus vasos; más los presentes, no se permitieron que la nostalgia por aquellas almas perdidas les invadiera, sino todo lo contrario, porque música comenzó a sonar y algunos se dedicaron a bailar mientras que el resto, algarabíamente, les aplaudía, y en general, reían tal cual había sido la petición de los desaparecidos: "no llorar por ellos".

Pero en Candy, al transcurso de esos largos días, en su interior le había florecido otro sentimiento y por ellos, por sus padres, se había jurado una vez más… ¡cumplir con lo trazado!

Así que lo que tenía de bella lo tenía de perversa y había prometido que no descansaría hasta ver a los culpables…

**- ¿Candy?**... – Adela, la esposa de su tío Marcelo, una delgadísima mujer morena, la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

**- Sí, Tía**… – la nombrada le sonrió amablemente y así le prestó atención a su petición…

**- Quiero que vengas conmigo adentro para que platiquemos a solas. **

**- ¿De qué?**... – se había cuestionado poniéndose de pie.

**- De una locura que se ha apoderado de tu primo Luca.**

Éste que era pelirrojo y muy guapo, fue a su encuentro; y porque ya que les había escuchado, por lo mismo dijo… – **¡Vamos, mamá! No molestes a Candy con mis cosas. Mejor deja que ella nos platique…** – caballerosamente le acomodó la silla conforme preguntaba… **– ¿qué tal le va en dónde está?**

**- ¡Súper bien!**… – contestó la prima de aquél que sin ser nada despectiva, calificaría… **– ¡es un ambiente totalmente diferente a éste!**

Haciendo con ello que el jovencito observara… – **Entonces, tú sí me comprenderás mejor que nadie, cuando digo que yo también quiero irme a la gran ciudad.**

**- Pero, Luca**… – tomaría palabra la madre… **– apenas tienes 17 años, hijo; y ni siquiera has terminado la secundaria.**

**- Mamá, muchas de las personalidades que han pasado a lo largo de la historia desde que ésta existió, abrieron sus alas a temprana edad y volaron solitarios en busca de nuevos horizontes para ser hoy en día, ¡importantes celebridades! así que ¿por qué temes que a mí pueda pasarme lo contrario? Además estando a lado de Candy, que ya conoce más que yo, no estaré del todo solo, ¿verdad, prima?**

**- ¿Ah, si?**... – de nuevo la progenitora… **– pues antes de que ella te conteste… ¡mencióname por lo menos uno de ellos!**

**- Bueno, sinceramente de su nombre no me acuerdo, pero éste, con el que te voy a apantallar, renunció a su linaje noble para ser un actor de teatro.**

**- Un momento…** – pidió la madre de aquél. **– ¿Qué ese personaje además de ser imaginario no pertenece a una caricatura de índole japonesa?**

**- De donde haya salido, pero de que fue exitoso, lo fue, ¿verdad, Candy?**

**- ¡Por supuesto, Luca!**

Y debido al apoyo brindado, un represivo… – **¡Candy Lidia!**... – se escuchó.

La propietaria de aquellos nombres, recuperando la postura por la osada puntada de aquél, fue diciendo… – **Tía Adela, tómalo con calma y déjalo hacer lo que su corazón le dicta; y si todo le sale bien… ¡bien por él!**... – se palmeó un aproximado hombro. **– Pero te aseguro que si falla, él mismo lo reconocerá y tus sabias palabras le martillarán duramente en la cabeza más de lo normal.**

Lógico el molesto apodo de… – **¡Castora!.**.. – por parte del próximo aventurero se mencionó, sólo que sonó mucho más fuerte; y más de dos rieron de una cara que se proyectó sumado al chiste que se aventó.

Y así de contenta y mayormente por estar disfrutando con su parentela, la hermosa mujer se la pasó lo que duraron… ¡tres días! los mismos que a Terry le parecieron infernalmente eternos ya que éste último, estaba siendo absorbido por sus problemas.

Pero los que más le carcomían y lentamente… no sólo porque así sentía que el tiempo pasaba… eran los empresariales. Y es que los líderes de la unión lo presionaban en demasía y querían ver ¡ya!... la resolución firmada, en lindos y amontonados billetes de color verde.

Paty que insistente se había mantenido al estarlo llamando, siendo las primeras contestaciones: rechazadas, finalmente vio la luz cuando pudo serle útil; así que ante la urgencia en una voz, prontamente a su lado se presentó y en ella otra vez, se desahogaron las penas, mismas que Terry evitó a su padre que estando en el rancho, gozaba del clima, de Tony y de las llamadas constantes que Candy le hacía, además de contagiarlo con la alegría que ella sentía donde estaba y que la disfrazó… con la bendita mejoría en la salud de su pariente.

Así que a su esposo le afirmó su pronta llegada, no sin antes hacer Candy una inesperada visita a…

**- - 9 - -**

El lugar estaba repleto. Los comensales degustaban alegremente de sus debidas compañías y alimentos, no siendo la excepción de la mesa de a fondo que era ocupada por tres personas que reían y levantaban sus copas para ser chocadas y luego ser ingeridos sus contenidos.

Terminado lo que figuraba era un brindis, el hombre de aquel grupo de tres, de su chaqueta sacó un sobre y lo entregó a una de dos mujeres. Luego ésta colocó lo recibido en su bolso, y tomándole, se disculpó unos instantes para encaminarse a los privados sonriendo coquetamente a los visitantes masculinos que iba dejando conforme a su paso.

Pero en lo que la fémina aquella llegaba a su destino, una bien parecida pareja hacía su entrada en ese específico restaurante.

A la joven y guapa hostess facilitaron sus nombres; y la empleada, después de buscarlos y anotar algo en la libreta de registros, con cordialidad, les llevó a un reservado donde se aguardó pacientemente a que los recién llegados ocuparan sus asientos; y seguido de entregarles las cartas del menú, la trabajadora caminó en dirección a la peculiar mesa que antes era ocupada por tres.

El singular hombre al tener a la hostess a su lado, le sonrió por dos motivos: una, por lo linda que era y dos, por la atención que ella le brindó.

Despidiéndose de su compañera, el notificado se levantó de su asiento y fue a donde le esperaba la pareja que habiendo quedado de espaldas, se entretenía poniéndose de acuerdo en lo que después consumirían. Más a un saludo, ambos levantaron sus miradas para toparse con un par de ojos muy claros.

Terry, al reconocerlo, se puso de pie, extendió su mano y dijo… – **Me da gusto que haya aceptado entrevistarse conmigo. **

**- Mientras sea por el bien de los trabajadores, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?**. – Y como ya habían tenido tratos anteriores, se dedicaron simplemente sonrisas; y mientras ocupaban sus respectivos lugares, el mesero llegó, tomó una orden de bocadillos y tragos para empezar la conversación que duraría por casi tres horas. Sin embargo al principio de la primera, a Paty le pareció ver a una persona ¡odiadamente familiar! que acompañada de otra se retiraba de ahí, causando con su presencia, la distracción de lo importantemente entablado en aquella mesa.

Así que Terry que había estado hablando y calló para que ella aportara más información, al verla buscando incesantemente a alguien entre tanto barullo, le preguntaría… – **¿Todo bien?**

**- Sí, sólo**… – ella reaccionó; y pediría… **– perdón**.

Entonces Grandchester retomaría lo último comentado… – **Sí cubriremos lo que está estipulado; lo único que estamos pidiendo es un extra de tiempo para finiquitarlos.**

**- Por nosotros no habrá ningún problema, al contrario, ¡nos beneficiaría!**

**- Sí, pero también hay una condición.**

**- ¡¿Condición?!.** – A Terry le tiraron una mirada un tantito burda y así sonaron al decírsele… **– Señor Grandchester considero que su situación no está para condicionar a ninguno, sino cumplir al pie de la letra lo que la ley nos ampara.**

**- Así también como mi derecho de patrón de no aceptar más el incremento en la mano de obra.**

**- Eso retrasaría la producción**… – le habían observado; y Terry lo admitiría…

**- Lo sabemos. Sin embargo hemos hecho un plan donde, con lo que tenemos, cubrimos más de lo requerido.**

**- ¡Muy astuto de su parte!**... – le volvieron a observar; y Grandchester, siendo un poco burdo, comentaría…

**- Ingeniero Jackson, usted defiende al trabajador, yo únicamente el bienestar de toda mi familia.**

Cuando terminó de decir eso, los dos varones sostuvieron miradas, aguardándose pacientemente por una respuesta que después de pensarse, se contestaría… – **Bien. Hecho.**

Con ello, de un portafolios, Paty rápidamente sacó unos documentos que serían detalladamente leídos y después firmados como sello de lo pactado. Luego los negocios se hicieron a un lado para saborear de sus aperitivos y más.

. . .

Concluida la negociación, los alimentos y el día, la pareja se despidió del líder de La Unión; y cuando estuvieron a solas y conforme abordaban su vehículo, Terry retomaría… – **¿A quién buscabas con tanta insistencia?**

Paty estaba lista para bromearle al preguntarle "¿tienes celos de otro?" pero al sentirlos traicioneramente ella misma porque a la que vio fue a… – **Candy.**

**- ¡¿Candy?!.** – Terry, al haber replicado, frunció el ceño y notificaría… **– No lo creo, ella no está en el estado.**

**- ¿No?.** – Paty inquiriría… **– ¿Desde cuándo?**

Él hizo memoria y confirmaría… – **Tres días.**

Más ella ocultando la molestia que aquella le ocasionaba, le interrogaría… – **¿Estás seguro?**

**- Sí.**

**- Bueno, pues sí dices estarlo… ¡tal vez la confundí con alguien más!**. – No obstante la mujer estaba mucho muy segura de que sí había sido ella ¡Candy!

Pero después de haber dejado a su novia en casa, haber disfrutado el café que Annie le preparó y felicitándole Neil de su triunfo recién adquirido… Terry lo confirmaría en el momento que arribó al pent-house.

Los viernes eran los días de asueto de Beatriz así que el lugar estaba completamente solo; entonces creyéndolo así, Terry, conforme ascendía por el elevador, iba quitándose saco- corbata y liberando los principales botones de su camisa.

Luego al llegar a la sala, sobre el gran sofá dejó sus prendas y portafolios. Más estaba encaminándose hacia la cocina cuando unos "extraños ruidos" provenientes de una de las habitaciones, llamaron toda su atención.

Frunciendo gravemente el ceño, Terry espetaría… – **¡Qué demonios!**... – y desvió la dirección de sus pasos para ir rápidamente allá; y como no estaba ignorante de los jadeos que se escuchaban, comenzó a preguntarse… – **¡¿quién carajos está en la recámara de mi padre?! ¡Además**… – prefirió bloquear su mente y dio paso a la gran furia que se empleó en el instante de abrir bruscamente la puerta, siendo la sorpresa…

El frunce en su ceño fue desapareciendo conforme recorría el lugar, no pudiendo creer que la cama estuviera totalmente intacta, más eso sí, el televisor encendido y proyectando a todo lo que daba, una escena candente que de decente, ¡no tenía nada!

Riéndose consigo mismo, Terry avanzó hacia el interior de la recámara para hacer cesar aquel "incitante-invitante ruido". Sin embargo, entre más y más se acercaba al televisor, los sonidos excitantes que esos actos sexuales siempre producen, actuaron rápido, porque le provocaron un increíble calorcillo que prontamente cubrió todo su ser.

Más la incógnita de saber ¿quién había puesto precisamente esa película? le creció aún mucho más; así que después de bajar el volumen, caminó hacia donde estaba el baño, viendo en la puerta de éste: un par de jeans, una blusa y una muy sexy ropa interior, las cuales, por varios instantes se admiraron y a la vez se confirmaron de que Paty no había estado del todo errónea.

Pero Terry se estaba inclinando para levantar las femeninas prendas, cuando la puerta se abrió y sus ojos nuevamente se deleitaron con lo que tenía enfrente.

Tapando su cuerpo con una diminuta toalla y posando seductoramente, Candy, al divisarlo, le saludaría… – **¡Hola!**. – Y porque al saludo no se reaccionó, ella, con su mano, le trajo a tierra.

Él, desviando mirada y cuerpo, se giró para buscar la salida, pero al pasar por el televisor y ver otra vez esos engañosas actos… ¡¿actuó por celos cuando observó?… – **¡No sabía que te gustaba ver este tipo de vulgaridades!**

**- A mí no, pero al parecer a ti sí**. – El hombre le miró y escucharía… **– porque si no mal recuerdo, el disco dice: "Música de Terry" ¿o no?**

Y el dueño reconociéndolo como suyo, increíblemente apenado, cuestionaría… – **¿Dónde le encontraste?**

**- Por ahí.** – Ella no le había tomado la debida importancia y siguió los pasos de él que se le observaría burlonamente… **– ¿A estas cosas recurres para…?**

Terry se escudaría… – **Fue un proyecto para la universidad.**

**- ¡Claro!**

Y porque Candy le miraba, en cuestión de segundos, los dos comenzaron a reír de la situación hasta que él se disculpara… – **Lo siento.**

**- No tienes por qué. Yo verdaderamente creí que era música e inocentemente caí en tu broma.**

**- Eso te pasa por andar fisgoneando donde no debes**… – se le reprendió; y ella…

**- ¿Tú lo crees así?**

**- Por supuesto, porque esto**… – tomó la caja; y la imitaría… **– "si no mal recuerdo" estaba en mi habitación. **

**- ¡Ups!.**.. – expresó la pillada. **– ¡Es verdad!**

Más él debía saber… – **¿Qué hacías ahí?**

**- Pues**… – Candy vaciló por instantes; luego y muy segura de ella, acortó la distancia que los separaba y amenazó con desprenderse de la única prenda que la cubría; pero al ver que él nuevamente se giraba, ella sonrió perversamente y con seducción dijo… **– me interesa lo que a ti te interesa.**

Sin darle la cara, Terry le contestaría… – **Sin embargo, tomaste el camino erróneo.**

**- Y si me hubiera atravesado primero en el tuyo, ¿me hubieses prestado la misma atención?**

**- Tal vez.**

**- ¡Mentiroso!**

Por la manera tan firme de adjetivarlo, Grandchester se giró; y un tanto molesto le aclararía… – **¡No lo soy! En cambio tú…**

**- ¿Yo qué?.**.. – Candy posaba una actitud retadora.

Terry aprovechando la oportunidad, sardónicamente le cuestionaría… – **¿Cómo está tu familiar?**

**- ¡Reponiéndose bastante bien! Gracias por preguntar**.

Ella había sonreído cínicamente; y astuta contestaría a la siguiente pregunta… – **¿Y con quién te citaste esta tarde cuando "tu marido" no está aquí? Además ¿sabe él que ya regresaste de Nebraska?**

**- Sí. Le avisé que pasaría por unas cosas que olvidé y necesitaré en el rancho. ¿Y en la tarde?**... – un gracioso gesto puso para continuar explicando… **– Justo bajándome del avión, vine para acá. Así que no sé de qué "cita" me hablas.**

**- Eres astuta, niña**.

Por haber dicho eso, un poco irritada ella le pediría… – **Deja de llamarme así, porque bien sabes que no lo soy y que tampoco necesito de esos "proyectos universitarios" para demostrarte… ¡la mujer que ya soy!**

Candy se había propuesto un cometido; y ese momento cayó perfecto para comenzar a llevarlo a cabo y mayormente al aseverársele…** – Quizá tengas razón, pero…**

No ocultando que estaba hambrienta de él, la joven ya se había pegado a su cuello; y conforme lo besaba y colaba sus manos por la camisa para acariciar su firme pecho, le sugeriría… – **Olvídate de los "peros", Terry. Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo.**

**- Aún así**… – la tomó de los hombros, la alejó aclarándole… **– no podría.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

La mujer buscó las manos de él y lo fue jalando hacia ella en dirección al lecho matrimonial donde al caer se recordaría… – **Por… él.**

Ya montada sobre su abdomen, ella preguntaría… – **¿Y si él no estuviera?**

Terry, que a punto estaba de ser tentado, reaccionó y dijo… – **¡Pero está!**

Y al enderezarse, rudamente la mandó al colchón. Ahí, resignada ella resoplaría… – **Está bien**. – Y conforme se levantaba y cubría… **– Será cuándo tú lo digas. Aunque yo creo**… – le miró para afirmarle… **– que desde ya te mueres de deseos por tenerme… esos mismos que guardo yo.**

**- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?!.** – Indignado consigo mismo él objetaría… **– Cuando tú y mi padre… ¡aquí!... – **con sus puños golpeó la cama; y ella que sonreía divertida, descarada explicaría…

**- Pues sí, no niego que somos un matrimonio con cada una de sus letras.**

**- ¡¿Y así pretendes que yo…?!**

**- ¿Qué tiene de malo?.** – Ella actuó como si nada; y tomando ventaja que seguía ahí sentado, se le acercó y melosa los calificaría… **– Los dos somos jóvenes y por de más ¡ideas eróticas no nos han de faltar así como lugares o…!**

**- ¡Eres el cinismo andando!**

Él, finalmente, se había puesto de pie y así escucharía… – **No, yo más bien diría que soy… ¡sincera! Además no estás ignorante de que me gustas y por lo mismo… no descansaré hasta que… me hagas tuya y yo, ¡por supuesto mío! Pero seré paciente y cuando menos lo esperes, así meramente sucederá. ¡Ya lo verás!.** – Y para finalizar, le guiñó un ojo; luego cadenciosamente emprendió su camino hacia el closet mientras que él nuevamente posaba su mirada… en las exageradas escenas que el televisor no se cansaba de transmitir.

De pronto, miró el rumbo que Candy tomó; y la vocecilla que de su mente se apoderó, le convenció de…

Continuará

**Gracias y bonita noche, amigas.**

_Invitada, Celia, Irene, Amanecer Grandchester, Blanca, Analiz, Viry Queen and Liz Carter._


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **21 y 28 de Mayo de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 10 - -**

El motor que fue encendido, se mezcló con el gran bullicio de la ciudad; más cuando las hélices rotaban a todo su potencial, así, ¡con ese potencial! una voz ordenaba… – **¡¿Vienes o te quedas?!**

Recogiéndose el cabello y haciéndolo a un lado, la mujer que le veía, se acercó al artefacto volador y ayudada por personal del helipuerto, subió; pero en el momento de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, se quejaría… – **¡Vaya con el carácter con el que te amaneciste, caramba!**

Terry, rabioso, la miró contestándole… – **¡Si no te parece, hay otros medios para que te largues a casa!**

**- Bueno, pues si tanto te molesta acatar la orden que anoche te dio tu papá, puedo bajarme y llegar ¡sola! al rancho.**

La mujer no hesitó en moverse de su asiento para descender; sin embargo, una mano la sujetó fuertemente por el antebrazo; y quien la apretaba, hasta rechinaba los dientes al mascullar… **– ¡Eso quisieras tú, "Mamita"! Pero ésta vez, no te daré el gusto de verme nuevamente humillado por mi padre! Así que… si te mueves siquiera… ¡te juro, Candy, que en pleno vuelo, te aviento desde los cielos!**

Y porque ella le vio verdaderamente furioso, no aguantó las ganas y se echó a reír la muy burlona. Y es que, después de aquel "semi-encuentro", la mujer, al encerrarse y ser buscada en el closet para finiquitar "aquello", recibió una sorpresiva llamada de su esposo que después de saludarlo melosamente y confesarle lo mucho que le extrañaba y necesitaba, Richard le había pedido se pasara la comunicación con su hijo al cual, dejando pasar unos segundos de espera, se le solicitó ¡demandantemente! llevara a su "mamá" al rancho.

Terry, por supuesto, había objetado el avance en el trabajo, pero su progenitor había sido rígidamente tajante en su petición. Y debido a que el hijo no le gustó la manera en que fue tratado por aquel respetado ser, aquellas ansias que precisamente su mujer le había provocado, ¡se había tornado en coraje! al saber a su padre ¡y hasta él mismo! siendo totalmente manipulados por esa coqueta mujer, a la cual Terry le había prometido ¡no volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto con ella mientras él viviera!

Con las carcajadas cínicas de Candy, el hijastro se marchó a sus habitaciones para despotricar contra ella y descargar a solas su furia y frustración.

Por eso, el que esa mañana, Terry estuviera con el humor más agrio de un limón y ella, que lo observaba, comprendió que al simple gesto o movimiento que hiciera, ese guapo hombre que tenía de vecino y que cada día adoraba más… ¡cumpliría lo que le amenazó!

. . .

A pesar de que el trayecto había transcurrido pacíficamente, el piloto en ningún momento, se dignó a mirar a su copiloto que incesantemente le había atiborrado de cuestiones referentes al helicóptero.

Sin haber sido descortés, el conocedor de varias materias, había proporcionado la información más básica, pero cuando preguntaban por la pasión que el volar le causaba, el ex militar fue cortante al contestar… – **¡Limítate a saber con lo que a mí respecta!**… – entendiendo Candy, con esa repuesta, lo lejos que había llegado y lo difícil que sería ahora acercarse a él que anunció su descenso.

Más cuando pisaron tierra, la mujer ya había encontrado la manera de volver a tener toda su atención, siendo ésta vez la víctima…

. . .

Tony y Stear estaban parados a los costados de aquella becerra recién nacida que alrededor de su cuello, le adornaba un gran moño en color rosa y que a la vez, los chicos sujetaban fuertemente para que no huyera asustada a causa del ruido que el transporte que había llegado, emitía.

Richard que tenía de compañía a Archivald, le pidió fuese a reemplazar a su hijo menor para que éste, se acercara a saludar tanto a su esposa como hermano mayor.

Habiéndolo hecho así el capataz, Tony corrió a los brazos de Terry que rápidamente cambió a un buen humor, el cual, no desaprovechó para burlarse del ¡descriptivo enorme parecido! entre el animalito y su joven madrastra, quien estaba plenamente encantada con su regalo; y que no molestándole el nombre escogido para aquella ternera, también prestó oídos sordos a las risas burlonas de su hijastro que bien sabía lo hacía porque estaba "herido".

Haciendo a la nueva mascota a un lado, Candy se volvió a su esposo para saludarlo, en frente de todos, cariñosamente, sintiendo uno de cuatro hombres como si le hubiesen dado un duro golpe en el estómago por la manera en que aquella pareja se entregaba en un beso. Luego, tomándose de la mano y dejando a todos, marido y mujer se encaminaron hacia el interior de la casa para buscar un lugar, estar a solas y… hablar; no sabiendo uno, ni importándole a la otra, la furia que un tercero sentía interiormente y que dejó escapar al gritar… – **¡Archivald, quiero mi caballo… AHORA!**

El capataz que le conocía a la perfección no hesitó en obedecer y personalmente corrió para tenérselo listo. Pero cuando se lo entregó a Terry, éste tomó las riendas, saltó hábilmente sobre el animal y lo arrió con fuerza para galopar larga y tendidamente.

Al perderse entre los extensos y llanos campos y sintiéndose un poco más calmado, se divisó una choza, recordando con ella, que hacía mucho tiempo que no se visitaba a su ocupante: un hombre solitario, que por haberse enamorado de una mujer, se vio obligado a abandonar su profesión. Así que… – **¡Fraile!**... – Terry, con ese mote, lo llamaba y ese día lo hacía incesantemente porque de él necesitaba.

Cuando el personaje apareció por la puerta construida de trozos de madera, lo hizo acompañado de un viejo jaguar negro al que le hacía falta una patita trasera, y que al ver al visitante le gruñó, pidiéndole su dueño… – **Calma, Balam, que se trata de nuestro amigo, Terry, ¿no lo recuerdas?**

El propietario de toda esa tierra ya había descendido de su caballo y ahora lo ataba conforme decía… – **Será porque no le he traído su buen trozo de carne.**

**- Tal vez eso sea**. El ermitaño, después de extender y estrechar su mano, de inmediato notaría… **– ¿siguen los problemas?**. – Terry lo miró; y diciendo sí con la cabeza, escuchaba… **– ¿qué ha pasado ahora?**

Yendo a dos rocas que fungían afuera como la sala de estar, Grandchester se sentó sobre una de ellas, mientras que la otra, era ocupada por el jaguar que comenzaba a tirarle juguetones zarpazos.

Atrapando uno y acariciándole la cabeza, se empezó a relatar… – **Mi padre se casó y yo**… – rápidamente se calló.

Viendo como el animal mordía aquella mano, se le preguntaría… – **¿No estás de acuerdo con ello?**

Sintiendo dolor al ser prensado por los colmillos, Terry diría… – **¡Es muy su vida! Lo malo fue que… estuve a punto de involucrarme con su mujer.**

**- ¡¿Estás bromeando?!**

El "fraile" puso un gesto contrariado; y antes de que cuestionara, se le contestaba… – **Es una joven menor que yo.**

**- ¡¿De verdad?!.**.. – se sorprendieron del dato.

**- Sí; y no sé qué hacer, porque…**

**- ¿Te gusta?**... – se había preguntado con un poco de susto.

El cuestionado fue honesto al decir… – **No niego que es hermosa, pero…**

**- No debes poner tus ojos en ella.**

**- ¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?! Lo peor es que anoche casi caigo en la tentación**. – Terry se puso de pie; y en lo que se limpiaba las manos en la mezclilla de su pantalón, caminó por la bien cuidada terracería y se detuvo en una valla de madera para perder su mirada en el horizonte, siendo seguido también de la mirada del ex religioso que dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y fue directo al preguntar…

**- ¿Ya te has enamorado de ella?**

Al escuchar la cuestión, Terry rápidamente se giró sobre su eje, apoyó su cadera en un poste y siendo sincero, respondería… – **No.**

**- Y haces bien**... – se le aplaudió observándole… **– porque se trata de la esposa de tu padre, y sería deshonesto, que tú, su hijo, le hiciera una mala jugada.**

**- ¿Aunque sea ella la que me provoque?**

**- Las tentaciones siempre existirán, Terry; y todo depende de uno, en sí las tomamos o las dejamos pasar**. – Instantes de silencio transcurrieron cuando de pronto, se quiso saber… **– ¿Cómo vas con Paty?**

**- Bien.**

**- Entonces sigue así; no pierdas tu enfoque en ella y busca ser feliz**… – se le había aconsejado, más en seguida… **– Pero conociéndote y así como todo ser humano, sé que harás todo lo contrario.**

**- ¿Tú así lo crees?**

Terry vio al "fraile" aproximarse a él; y conforme lo hacía, le decía… – **¡Por supuesto! Sólo mírame a mí. ¿Acaso no era yo un hombre que se preparaba para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al servicio eclesiástico? La prueba está que no lo fui y aquí estoy.**

**- Sin embargo, la mujer de la que te enamoraste, no tenía ningún vínculo familiar contigo.**

**- Pero simplemente era prohibida para mí. Rompí una ley y de nada me sirvió.**

**- ¡Porque no quisiste!**

**- La culpa no me lo permitió.**

**- Y preferiste alejarte para ser y hacer infeliz.**

**- No; porque ella rápido encontró consuelo, en cambio yo… lo encuentro aquí; en todo esto**… – el visitado extendió sus brazos y señaló lo que para él significaba "el paraíso".

**- ¡Pues sí que eres extraño, Fraile! Más oírte y disfrutar de tu compañía me ayuda mucho.**

**- Me alegra que así sea**…. – los dos amigos se miraron y sonrieron levemente. Y el anfitrión, de inmediato extendería invitación… **– ¿te quedarás a comer con nosotros?**

Y porque deseos de volver no tenía… – **¿Me invitas?**

**- ¡Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido!**

**- ¿Y qué prepararás ésta vez?**

**- No lo sé, ¿cómo que se te antoja?**

**- ¿Qué tal unas deliciosas ancas de rana del estanque?**

**- ¡Me parece un manjar muy digno para dioses!**

Riéndose de lo dicho y tomándose lo necesario para ir a atrapar a los anfibios, los dos hombres seguidos del jaguar, emprendieron camino hacia el mencionado lugar.

Pero como de un modo u otro debía regresar, pasadas tres horas, Terry arribó a casa; encontrándose a su paso… y después de haber ido a dejar a su caballo… a su hermano que divertido jugaba pelota en el jardín nada menos que con Candy que al tenerlo cerca, le pasaría un recado que se pidió a la hora de la comida. – **Richard quiere hablar contigo.**

Percibiendo que había sido totalmente ignorada, Tony, al verlo casi en la puerta, le llamaría… – **¡Terry!.** – Éste se detuvo sobre el primer escalón, pero dándoles la espalda, escucharía… **– Papá solicitó que fueras a buscarlo al despacho.**

Sin haber pronunciado "gracias" el hermano mayor retomó su caminar y se dirigió al punto indicado donde fue recibido con un ligero regaño. – **Te estuvimos esperando para comer.**

**- Lo siento. Tenía muchos deseos de dar un paseo y el tiempo se me fue.**

**- Está bien. Ahora siéntate**... – se apuntó el sillón… **– porque quiero consultarte algo.**

Ocupando su lugar, se contestaría… – **Tú dirás.**

**- Quiero hacer una pequeña reunión**… – esa era la grandísima urgencia.

**- ¿Para qué?**

Terry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mayúsculo al oír… – **Para presentar a mi esposa con nuestros amigos.**

No mostrando incomodidad, se "interesarían"… – **¿Cuándo quieras hacerla?**

**- Mañana domingo, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?**

**- No lo sé, porque… no conozco los gustos de tu mujer**.

Terry esquivó la mirada de su padre que le seguía diciendo… – **He hablado con ella y ha aceptado lo más sencillo. Así que, ¿qué te parece si empezamos a llamar a los más aledaños?**

Por momentos, el primogénito Grandchester tuvo deseos de gritar ¡no! más de repente, aseveraría… – **¡Por supuesto!**. – Y en lo que se ponía de pie para dirigirse al teléfono, Terry escondió una sonrisa muy traviesa que después, al verse solo, apareció abiertamente en su rostro conforme marcaba los números, extendía la informal invitación y recibía la confirmación de la presencia de aquellos.

Después de localizar a diez familias, el hombre salió a toda prisa del despacho para ir ahora a la cocina donde Susana, después de reclamarle por haberle despreciado sus alimentos del día, en lo que él la conformaba pidiéndole uno de sus tantos postres, se dispuso a ponerse de acuerdo con ella sobre la comida para celebrar ¡tal acontecimiento!

Pero la empleada al notar el gran entusiasmo que su joven patrón le ponía al asunto, contrariada le observaría… – **Te veo muy contento.**

Saboreando el último pedazo del pastel de zanahoria, se le contestaría… – **¡Y mañana lo estaré más! Así que quiero que te esmeres con los alimentos**. – Aquella que también le conocía, asintió con la cabeza y prestó atención… **– Ahora iré a donde Archivald para que me ayude con los arreglos, porque ¡todo! tiene que quedar muy hermoso.**

¿Lo había dicho verdaderamente animoso? ¡Pues sí! y así mismo lo vio el capataz que se rascaba la cabeza al no comprender la actitud de aquél que le palmeó la espalda, después de haberle dado toda clase de indicaciones y se despidió.

Por otra parte, Candy, ya en su recámara, mantenía conversación telefónica con la única persona que pretendía invitar y la cual tuvo que decirle… _– Lo siento, amiga, pero… no puedo._

**- ¿Por qué?.**.. – la mujer preguntó, dejando sobre la cama, el vestido que sostenía en su mano para oír…

_- Recuerda que estoy en exámenes finales. No me daría tiempo de ir y regresar en un solo día._

**- Sí, tienes razón. Bueno**… – Candy tomó otra prenda; y mientras la modelaba en frente del espejo, resignada sonaría al decir… **– otra vez será.**

_- Sí, lo lamento, de verdad. Pero tú, no dejes de divertirte y contarme después cómo salió todo._

**- Está bien. Entonces buenas noches, querida**. – Elisa le respondió y Candy de rápido colgó deshaciéndose del teléfono para seguir eligiendo su mejor atuendo que se tomó su tiempo en decidirse porque en mente tenía… ¡sorprender a más de dos! empezando con su esposo que en ese momento hacía su entrada a la habitación y que la encontraba en el preciso instante en que ella había seleccionado un vestido con tamaño escote y alzaba su cabello para hacer relucir su delgado cuello, donde, al estar cerca de ella, se dejó un beso acompañado de…

**- Te verás lindísima con lo que decidas ponerte.**

**- Lo sé**… – la mujer no dejaba de coquetear con su reflejo… **– pero no quiero defraudarte enfrente de tus amigos. Al contrario, quiero que vean el porqué te casaste conmigo.**

**- Porque me quieres, ¿no es así?**

Richard que la contemplaba le había dicho; y ella que se giró a él, sonriente le contestaría… – **¡Sí, claro!**

Así que para demostrarlo, olvidándose de su vestuario, Candy levantó sus manos para rodear el cuello masculino y buscar aquella boca, consiguiendo la joven que su esposo reaccionara a la caricia ofrecida. Más cuando ya se iba en camino al lecho matrimonial, un llamado a la puerta, les cortó la inspiración.

Haciendo un gesto de "frustrada conformidad", la esposa le indicó a él podía atender, mientras que ella volvía a su actividad.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Richard fue a lado de su hijo que le pidió le acompañara para mostrarle que todo estaba más que listo. Pero además, Terry aprovechó ese tiempo para platicar largamente con su padre. Así que cuando éste regresó a su recámara, la joven esposa, debido a que estaba exhausta, yacía totalmente dormida.

. . . . .

Como era su costumbre, Candy despertó muy entrada el medio día. Pero ésta vez, las voces provenientes de afuera la hicieron abandonar su cómodo lecho para ir a la ventana y ver desde ahí a los empleados verdaderamente atareados.

Sonriendo pretenciosa, la mujer regresó sus pasos para ir ésta vez al baño, asearse un poco y salir para ir a meter un tantito su cuchara en algunas cosas referentes a la preparación.

Recibiendo las órdenes de ella, ahora todos trabajaban. Aunque muchos, de vez en cuando, con Susana se quejaban, de las veces que tuvieron que mover mesas, sillas y adornos para que al final, ¡todo volviera a su lugar inicial tal cual Terry lo indicara!

Y como a las tres de la tarde, se había citado a todos, la joven corrió a su habitación para trabajar ahora, en su persona.

. . .

A la hora marcada, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, recibiéndoles amablemente, un muy gallardo anfitrión que sonriente ofrecía el primer cóctel del día.

Desde arriba, Stear junto a Tony que su presencia no había sido requerida, lo miraban todo. De pronto giraron sus miradas por donde Candy hizo acto de presencia.

Luciendo un vestido que a muchos dejó con la boca abierta, aquella comenzó a acercase a ellos, yendo a su encuentro, Richard que primero le dejó un beso en la frente y luego la tomó de la mano para ir a presentarla con los amigos invitados, pero la fiesta no resultaría como la joven pensaba porque…

. . .

Al principio todo empezó bien: los complementos, las felicitaciones, los aperitivos, en fin. Empero y conforme la reunión continuaba, a Candy más que aburrida, se le miraba, ya que las señoras que la rodeaban ¡de puros tiempos de la Colonia le parecía que le hablaban!

La música que también al inicio no le pareció molesta, después de dos horas de convivencia, ¡lo era ya! Y más de una vez, pidió a uno de sus empleados fuera a solicitar: o le cambiaran de ritmo o de plano la quitaran, porque un tremendo dolor de cabeza se había apoderado de ella que usándolo de pretexto, a cierto lugar de un pacífico jardín se fue a buscar.

Más estaba parada en frente de un matorral de lindos y coloridos tulipanes, cuando a sus espaldas escucharía… – **¿No te diviertes?**

Reconociendo la voz, primero sonrió, luego se giró y al que yacía sentado, le contestaría… – **¡Por supuesto!**. – Pero la sardonia aparecería pronto… **– ¿No ves lo animada que estoy?**

Aquél, que todo el tiempo ahí se la había pasado, se levantó para decir mofante… – **Por un momento pensé que no.**

**- ¡Pues te equivocaste! Porque lo estoy**.

Y debido a que ella lo había aseverado, fingiendo asombro, Terry la atacaría… – **¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Entonces me dirás que te parecieron maravillosas las pláticas del Señor Jones con sus 70 años de edad y sus 50 en la política?! ¡¿o la del Señor Truman con sus 75 y las 75 veces que te contó de cómo hizo su fortuna?!**. – Más el gigante burlón no cesaría… **– ¡No! Ya sé, ¡te dejaron encantada los sermones del Pastor Wilson de cómo ser una buena esposa! O**… – hasta aquí, ella le interrumpió.

**- Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?**

Terry ¡cómo disfrutó aquello! así que, mirándole con reto, le respondía… – **¿Tú qué crees?**

Candy sonó ¿vencida? al preguntar… – **¿Por qué?**

Él no perdió oportunidad para decirle… – **Para que te des una idea de lo que tu vida social se convirtió en el momento que te atreviste a casarte con un hombre… ¡que te triplica la edad!.** – Y como Candy no encontraba palabras para defenderse, Terry seguía diciendo… **– Dándote cuenta con ello que entre el círculo de amistades de mi padre, ¡no hay cabida para los jóvenes! a los cuales puedas deslumbrar con tu "despampanante" belleza.** – "Despectivo" la miró de arriba abajo e irónico observaría… **– Pero "querida madrastra" no es necesario que me agradezcas nada, porque en verdad tu primera fiesta, ¡la preparé con todo el corazón!**. – Ahora el que guiñó el ojo, fue él que soltando una fuerte carcajada porque conocía de sobra los siempre eventos de su padre… se retiró, dejándola a ella mucho más que desconcertada.

**- - 11 - -**

Conforme se alejaba, Terry nunca dejó de ser observado. Y mientras aquél se perdía en los corredores del gran rancho, Candy ahora molesta, estrujaba fuertemente, a sus costados, la delicada tela del vestido que la cubría.

Cuando ya no le vio más, la joven se giró para quedar nuevamente de frente a los elegantes tulipanes; y de los muchos que ahí había, se eligió uno. El que se tomó, asesinamente se arrancó de su tallo, quedando dentro de la mano, los coloridos pétalos que fueron remolidos con los dedos hasta casi desaparecerlos.

Limpiándose lo dejado sobre su vestido, Candy inhaló profundamente el aire. Ya después de liberado, sonrió y dejó su lugar para ir en camino hacia el camastro que anteriormente había sido ocupado por su hijastro.

Con estudiada elegancia, la joven se sentó y sabiéndose sola, se acostó, colocando de inmediato, su mirada en el cielo todavía claro; más, el resplandor del sol la hizo cerrar los párpados quedándose así un buen rato, hasta que escuchara… – **¿Candy?**. – Ella abrió los ojos; más sus oídos oyeron… **– Linda ¿qué haces aquí? Los invitados preguntan por ti.**

Poniendo una sonrisa en su juvenil rostro, ella se enderezó y extendió: su mano para ser ayudada a incorporarse, y su falta de atención… – **Perdóname, Richard. Me dio un ligera jaqueca y salí para hacerla calmar.**

**- ¿Estás bien?.**.. – el hombre había notado un gesto.

**- Ya, ya se me ha pasado…** – sonó lo más segura posible; y colgándose de su brazo dijo… **– ¿Vamos adentro para despedir a los invitados?**... – revelando con lo dicho su siempre sí incomodidad.

Entonces Richard, comprensivo, la apoyaría… – **Sí, será lo mejor**… – y abrazados caminaron los dos hacia donde la fiesta se efectuó.

Ya que el último invitado partió, Candy anteponiendo su incesante molestia, también se retiró a su habitación, no queriendo la joven saber de nadie, por lo menos hasta el siguiente día, cuando el ruido de un helicóptero la despertó, entendiendo con ello que Terry dejaba el rancho.

Alegremente, se abandonó la cama y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la ventana para hacer descorrer la cortina y mirar hacia los cielos donde el artefacto se perdía.

Profetizando que sería un gran día debido a que ese lunes había amanecido esplendoroso, Candy se tomó su tiempo en asearse y vestirse para bajar, solicitar: a Susana con sus alimentos que fueron llevados a la mesa y, la presencia del capataz al que se le ordenaría… – **Tenga listo un caballo.**

Y porque ella no tenía el suyo propio, Archivald preguntaría… – **¿Le gustaría montar uno en especial?**

**- Sí; y como a mí me gusta domar… ¡el de Terry estará perfecto!**

**- Pero**… – el empleado que sostenía su sombrero en las manos, comenzó a hacerlo girar en lo que revelaba… **– el joven patrón es severamente quisquilloso con sus cosas, Señora.**

Ésta, demandaría autoridad al decir… – **¿Y? Si no mal recuerdo, todo lo que hay aquí ¡también me pertenece!**

**- No le discuto eso, sino…**

**- ¡Haz conforme se te ha solicitado, Archivald!**

Y a la voz de aquél, no se replicó, al contrario, se obedecería… – **Como usted ordene, Señor Grandchester.**

El hombre se giró, y al dar el primero de sus pasos, colocó el sombrero en la cabeza, dejando atrás la siguiente conversación…

- **Buenos días, querida.**

**- ¡Hola, amor!**

Candy había ido al encuentro de unos brazos y un beso también se obsequió al estar a su lado, observándosele a ella… – **Veo que te sientes mejor.**

**- Sí; y para no recaer, pensé en una rutina de ejercicios que hoy mismo empezaré.**

**- Me parece bien, querida. Entonces en lo que tú te vas de paseo, yo me dedicaré a fumigar los terrenos.**

**- ¿Oh, si?**... – a ella le pareció interesante. **– ¿Y cómo lo harás?**

Sonriendo de la carita proyectada, él, al oído, le confiaría… – **Ven conmigo y te enseñaré mi secreto.**

Después de asentir con la cabeza y tomarse de las manos, la pareja salió de casa para dirigirse a un especial lugar.

. . .

Los graneros eran amplios; y el de menor dimensión era ocupado por mil y un cachivaches, llamándose la atención… – **¡¿Con esto fertilizas los campos?!.**.. – se había expresando verbal y físicamente.

Y porque le pareció muy tierna su reacción, Richard abrazó a su joven esposa y le contestaría… – **Sí**… – sacando ella su propia conclusión que se guardó para sí.

Pero recordando algo, Candy… – **Bueno, entonces en lo que tú te diviertes con tus labores, yo iré a cabalgar**… – la joven le besó fugazmente en los labios; y con urgencia se despidió. **– ¡Nos vemos después!**… – y se corrió en busca de Archivald que ya venía a su joven patrona, después de habérsele informado donde podía encontrarla.

Habiéndola visto montar, el capataz ahora la miraba galopar, pidiendo fervorosamente… – **Por favor, Señora, cuídela mucho y devuélvala con bien, porque es a mí a quien le irá ¡muy mal! si algo malo le sucede a esa yegua.**

Más el destartalado ruido que provino del interior de aquel granero, hicieron al capataz dejar de observar a los dos lindos objetivos para acudir y asistir a su empleador que molesto, le gritaba… – **¡¿Acaso no le recordaste que debía arreglarlo?!**

Un apenado empleado fue honesto al contestar… – **No, señor; y lo lamento en verdad.**

Arrojando un gran improperio, Richard bajó de su catalogado juguete, y con sus manos, un poco más tarde, lo hizo funcionar.

Pero mientras esposo y empleado se daban mutua ayuda, Candy… que dos millas las había recorrido a toda prisa y ahora iba a paso lento… de su transporte, quería obtener información… – **¿En serio crees que Terry se enoje conmigo por haberte tomado sin su permiso?**. – Increíblemente el caballo se detuvo, y haciendo sacudir su bien cuidada crin, con la cabeza hizo un ¡sí! sorprendiendo a la joven la respuesta dada. – **¡Vaya!**... – le acarició parte del cuello en lo que complementaba… **– Eso habla del buen trabajo que ha hecho contigo**... – pero quiso probar… **– Ahora veamos**… – y le preguntaría… **– ¿Le caigo muy mal?**. – El inteligente animal ésta vez no dio "contestación" entendiéndolo Candy como… – **Eso fue un ¡sí! ¿verdad? Porque el que calla, otorga**… – y la soliloquia mujer soltó una gran carcajada; más estando serena, confesaría… – **¡A mí la que me cae como patada es la dichosa noviecita!**. – Con lo dicho, la sorprendente yegua ¡concordó con ella! haciéndola repetir… – **¡¿A ti también?!**... – obteniéndose un tercero ¡sí! y queriéndose saber… – **¿Y qué piensas de mí?**... – nuevamente no hubo reacción diciéndose con presunción… – **¿Verdad que soy un amor y se lo vas a decir a Terry?**

**- ¿Y cuál sería la razón de hacerlo saber?**

Candy giró rápidamente la cabeza y luego el caballo para mirar de frente al osado respondón al que se le interrogaría… – **¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡¿Y qué le hace meterse en conversaciones ajenas?!**

**- ¿Yo? Únicamente caminaba por aquí y de casualidad la escuché, porque… no pretendía que el animal le respondiera, ¿verdad?**

El observador que estaba de pie junto a un árbol, se hizo acreedor de… – **¡Vaya con el fresco! Pero si le hace sentir mejor, le diré que no estoy loca.**

**- ¡Y yo ni siquiera lo pensé!**

La joven frunció el ceño y analizó el aspecto raro de aquel hombre que intentó presentarse… – **Soy…** – sin embargo se omitió un nombre y se dio un apodo… **– "Fraile".** – Y por la manera tan desconfiada en que lo miraban, se completaría… **– muy amigo de Terry, el dueño de todo esto y**… – lo señaló… **– de ese animal que monta.**

**- Mucho gusto. Aunque…** – Candy fue un poco despectiva… **– no sé si "fraile" sea apelativo o me esté diciendo su profesión, pero yo también puedo decirme ¡dueña de todo esto!**... – lo miró con un toque retador… **– Mi nombre es…**

**- ¡Candy!**... – el ermitaño amigo le ganó a decir… **– la nueva esposa del señor Grandchester.**

**- Veo que está muy bien enterado. Pues bien, sí, ¡lo soy!**

Y los siguientes instantes, "Fraile" que habíase quedado callado, se dedicó a observarla de pies a cabeza, comentando para sus adentros… – **Indudablemente: los Grandchester sí que concuerdan en gustos.** – No obstante, el ruido de una avioneta se hizo escuchar por el lugar; y hombre y mujer dirigieron sus miradas a los cielos criticando uno… – **¡Tanto dinero que tiene, y no es capaz de comprarse uno nuevo!**

**- ¡¿Qué dijo?!**... – Candy volvió sus ojos a su interlocutor que, tomando un puñado de maderos colectados, los echó a la espalda conforme le aclaraba…

**- Que ha sido un placer conocerla, Señora. Y si no le molesta, me retiro. Con su permiso.**

La mujer perdió su clara mirada en aquel hombre de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años, pelirrojo y de indumentaria en color café al igual que sus ojos. Más la avioneta que volaba muy bajo, atrajo su atención; así que asegurando las riendas y arriando al caballo, Candy siguió el trayecto de la estela emanada hasta llegar al rancho, donde, después de hacer entrega del corcel, nuevamente se buscó el granero y se encontró ahí a Richard, quien lucía por todas partes… ¡engrasado!

Poniendo un gesto de disgusto, la joven no se acercó mucho a él que inclinado, al que creyó era su ayudante, le solicitaría… – **De la caja, pásame unos cables para bujías.**

Yendo a lo que le parecía una, ignorante ella le contestaría… – **No sé que sea eso.** –Su blanca mano agarró unas pinzas; pero Richard, al escucharla, se enderezó y sonrió, primero por regalarle su presencia, y segundo por su equívoco; así que él optó por cuestionarle…

**- ¿Cómo te fue?**

Viendo como su esposo iba por lo pedido, Candy contestaría… – **Muy bien, sólo que a mi regreso, me topé con un hombre muy extraño y con un look de monje.**

**- ¡Ah, sí!**…. – el que actuaba como mecánico respondió como si nada… –** ¡es amigo de Terry!**

**- Sí, eso mismo se me dijo.** – Y como al respecto se le puso poca atención, la mujer quiso saber… **– ¿Todavía sirve? **

**- ¡Absolutamente!**... – y él optimista-gracioso… **– Sólo necesita su manita de gato.**

**- ¡¿Una manita?!.**.. – ella sonaría sarcástica… **– Yo más bien diría que un zarpazo**. – Y pasando su mano sobre una ala un poco oxidada, se le adjetivaría… **– ¡Está viejísimo!**

**- ¡Claro, lindura! Su motor es de 1948.**

**- ¿Y por qué mejor no compras uno nuevo? **

**- Porque con esto**… – lo palmeó… **– fue como los Grandchester, hicimos fortuna.**

No tomándole importancia al hecho histórico, la joven que ya husmeaba, pedía autorización… – **¿Puedo subirme?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**... – Richard limpió su mano en su ya sucio overol y la extendió para ofrecérsela a su esposa que, olvidándose de la grasa restante, la aceptó.

Sentándose en el primero asiento, la joven se sintió piloto; más recordando lo compartido por Terry, cuestionaría… – **¿Funciona igual que un helicóptero?**

**- No. **

**- Pero tiene un botón de encendido**… – ella, simpática, observó; y él…

**- ¡Claro! Más sus mecanismos son totalmente diferentes.**

**- Me imagino**… – Y en lo que Candy continuó de curiosa, Richard prosiguió con su trabajo.

. . .

Pasadas un par de horas, a la pareja fue anunciárseles que la comida estaba casi lista para ellos. Así que dejándose todo tal cual, el matrimonio se dirigió a la casa. Pero mientras el patrón iba a asearse, Candy fue a donde un divertido sonido Tony producía y a quien se le preguntaría… – **¿Qué haces?**

El joven, sentado en el sofá de una sala, abandonó un momento su video juego para mirarle, sonreírle y responderle… – **Tratando de pasar este nivel.**

**- ¿Y por qué no puedes?**

**- No lo sé.** – Y como se percibió interés, se le ofreció, al mismo momento de cuestionarle… **– ¿Tú sí?**

**- No, Tony. Yo "nientiendo" esas cosas**… – ¿acaso quiso ser chistosa? Pues lo consiguió porque el muchachito que ya había vuelto a su juego, rió; lo que ella aprovecharía… **– Pero si me enseñas, tal vez yo pueda encontrar la forma para ayudarte a avanzar.**

Gustándole la idea, Tony asintió con la cabeza; y a su madrastra, conforme ocupaba su asiento, se le hizo entrega del control, mostrándosele de en seguida a ella, el funcionamiento de cada uno de los botones que lo componían.

Cuestión de minutos a Candy le tomó en memorizarlos; y otros muchos más, en hacer sus dedos, menos torpes, avanzando así lentamente. Pero en cuanto la mujer supo manejarlo bien, rápido se llegó al nivel el cual su hijastro menor, se había atorado.

Alegre, Tony primero la felicitó y luego a ella le prestó atención en cómo debía hacerlo.

Consiguiendo también avanzar, el joven, debido a la euforia que sintió a su éxito alcanzado, ¡la abrazó! y sin malicia alguna un beso cercano a las comisuras de sus bien formados labios, le dejó.

Creyendo que le había faltado el respeto, de inmediato Tony se puso de pie; y escondiendo su rostro, se disculpó con ella que, también se reincorporó y fue a él para tomarle de las manos y decirle… – **No pasa nada.** – Entonces Tony levantó la mirada y correspondió a la sonrisa llena de confianza que le dedicaban. Más el movimiento extra que Candy hizo, lo dejó más que perplejo y únicamente sintió cuando la boca de ella acariciaba suavemente la de él que se le pedía… **– Éste será un secreto entre los dos.**

Asintiendo positivamente, el más joven de los Grandchester sonrió, pero velozmente soltó las manos de ella al oír la voz de su padre que les llamó para reunirse con él en el comedor.

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **5 y 12 de Junio de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 12 - -**

Hasta la cocina, los empleados podían escuchar la algarabía que había en el comedor familiar, donde…

El padre, sentado a la cabecera, compartía animadamente una que otra historia chusca, las cuales provocaban las escandalosas risas de Candy quien mayormente las soltaba cuando, entre esas aventuras, se mencionaba el nombre de Terry.

Por otro lado, ocupando el asiento haciendo frente a su madrastra, Tony llevándose sus alimentos a la boca miraba a su sonriente progenitor tomar la mano de su esposa para besársela repetidamente.

Sintiéndose cohibido al ser observado por ella que a escondidas más de una vez le había y seguía guiñando el ojo, el joven apresuró sus bocados para informar… – **He terminado ¿puedo retirarme? **

Candy, al verlo ya de pie y haciendo menos la comida, le observaría… – **Pero te falta lo más sabroso ¡el postre! ¿acaso lo despreciarás?**

Sin mirarle, Tony, tartamudo, contestaría… – **Ésta vez… prefiero… ir a…**

Debido a la inseguridad, Richard le ayudaría… – **Está bien, hijo. Ve, y haz tus tareas.**

**- ¡Gracias, papá!.**.. – se le miró a éste y luego a Tony marchar.

Pero cuando los deliciosos postres iban a ser colocados en la mesa… – **No para mí, por favor.** – E incorporándose, el mayor de los Grandchester… **– Debo terminar con lo que empecé. Me disculpas, ¿verdad? **

**- No hay problema, Richard**… – Candy le sonrió y sus labios le ofreció. Más al sentirlos besados por él, su interior le agradeció el que le dejara a solas para...

. . .

El colegio era la más importante de todas sus obligaciones, así que, después de haber asistido a clases ese día y terminado con sus debidas tareas, Stear fue en busca de Tony que estando en su habitación había tomado un libro y ahora yacía acostado sobre su cama intentando leer su contenido en voz alta. Sin embargo no se llevaba ni la cuarta parte de la primera página cuando un llamado a la puerta se escuchó.

Pensando se trataba de su amigo Stear, Tony dio fácil acceso, pero al oírla, posó rápidamente sus ojos en ella y así, se levantó para escuchar de Candy… – **¡Padrísima que está tu recámara!**... – ella, con su mirada, la recorrió toda. Empero al toparse con un elegante stand, se expresaría… **– ¡Wow!.**.. – y fue hacia ello cuestionando lo obvio… **– ¡¿Coleccionas comics?!**

Yendo tras de ella, el jovencito contestaría… – **Sí.** – Y conforme devolvía la cuestión… **– ¿A ti también te gustan?**... – la veía tomar un ejemplar.

**- ¡Me encantan!.**.. – exclamó la joven madrastra. **– "Archie" es mi historieta favorita. ¿Cuál es la tuya? **

**- ¡Todas!**

**- Por supuesto**… – Candy le sonrió, sorprendiéndose de que la revista que ella hubo tomado, Tony se la quitó de las manos para devolverla a su lugar correspondiente, excusándose…

**- Esa**… – como muchas… **– pertenece a mi hermano.**

**- ¡Claro!.** – Y debido a referencias dadas, se repetiría… **– y es muy celoso con sus cosas, ¿cierto?**

**- No, no tanto, sólo que… le insistí mucho en que me dejara conservarlas con las mías, con la condición de que tendría cuidado de ellas.**

**- Entiendo…** – dijo Candy; y se giró para cuestionar… **– ¿Qué hacías? **

Tony que nuevamente le seguía los pasos, le comunicaba… – **Trataba de concentrarme en mi lectura.**

**- ¿Y no puedes?**

Él movió la cabeza negativamente; y a su madre postiza le confiaría… – **Tengo dificultad al leer.**

**- Ya**… – se respondió; pero ella con tal de ayudarle, le sugeriría… **– ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo juntos? En estos especiales casos como el tuyo, el campo es un gran auxiliador.**

**- No lo sé**… – dijo él. **– Stear es el que me ayuda con eso.**

**- Comprendo.**

Y porque Candy había sonado y decorado en su rostro un gesto de tristeza, Tony… – **Está bien**… – se animó; no obstante al verla radiante de contenta, le compartiría… **– Así de paso te muestro un lugar muy especial. **

**- Pero iremos sólo tú y yo, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Así lo gustas?**

**- Será lo mejor.** – Habiendo recibido asentamiento de cabeza, Candy, buscando la puerta de salida, propuso… – **Entonces te veo abajo ¡no tardes!**. – Sin embargo ella al cerrar la puerta detrás, sonrió y caminó en dirección a su habitación.

Luego de haber pasado ahí un cuarto de hora, la mujer salió al encuentro de su hijastro menor que ya había ordenado dos caballos y los tenía listos para ser montados y marcharse a lado de ella dejando atrás a un desconcertado Stear que a su llamado, le habían ignorado por completo.

Acelerando sus pasos, el hijo del capataz y la cocinera, se dirigió al comedor de la cocina para ahora alimentarse con ellos que a pesar de que le habían aconsejado no molestar a su joven patrón sabiéndole acompañado de su madrastra, Stear, a escondidas, fue detrás de aquellos dos que después de metros recorridos, Tony apuntó y guió la dirección a seguir.

. . .

Debido a los años desde su descubrimiento, el borbollón que brotaba, ya había formado con amplios cauces de moderada corriente, un extenso río; convirtiéndose éste en la fuente principal de riegos para los cultivos cuando las lluvias en la zona llegaban a escasear.

La selva que rodeaba al solitario manantial, estaba compuesta por: platanales, una que otra palmera alta y demás flora silvestre de la región, así como también, la vegetación subacuática.

Pero al remanso donde la llevaron, era perfectamente especial para nadar, sumergirse y perderse tranquila y seguramente en sus claras profundidades.

El agua cristalina era insistentemente invitadora y ella, totalmente admirada de aquel paraíso, descendió veloz del caballo y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de disfrutarla. Así que, sin importarle nada, comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas.

Quedándose únicamente cubierta por su brasier y diminuta tanga, Candy seductora caminó por una escalinata construida de piedra.

Sujetándose de un barandal metálico, subió hasta llegar a una plataforma que fungía como trampolín.

Habiéndosele solicitado saltara desde arriba, se hubo contado hasta tres; pero al término de esa ronda, no se ejecutó acción. Más al finalizar el segundo conteo, ésta vez sin titubeos, en clavado, se lanzaron al estanque, extendiéndosele, al estar flotando, invitación al hijastro menor para que se uniera a ella que le sugería mentirosamente lo tibia que el agua se sentía.

Pero al recibir un "no" como contestación del conocedor, ¡cuál sirena, Candy nadó por un buen rato! llegándose así la hora para la perversa madrastra, de llevar a cabo el plan malévolo que días anteriores había diseñado.

Entonces, fingiendo sentir un fuerte calambre, la adolorida mujer gritó; y Tony... que se había quitado la camisa, zapatos, enrollado los pantalones y se había entretenido con los pececillos de colores… por supuesto la escuchó y se giró para mirar a su madrastra que aparentaba estar ahogándose.

Y como su pronta ayuda se solicitaba, el muchachito primero corrió por el césped y casi en seguida, sin demostrar miedo alguno, saltó al agua para salvarla "heroicamente".

Al tenerlo cerca, Candy rápidamente se abrazó de su cuello y acurrucó su rostro en ello, oyéndole él lloriquear conforme la conducía a la orilla donde, al alcanzarse, se fracasó dos veces al intentar sacarla del manantial.

Diciéndose sentirse mejor, la mujer recargó su espalda a la lodosa pared mientras que sus "traviesas" piernas rodeaban la cintura del joven que se atrajo a ella que mientras se sumergía y salía flote, volvía a analizarlo no habiéndose perdiendo detalle en las formas musculosas de él que… **– ¡claro!**... – le había dicho su interior… **– ¡era nada parecido a las de su hermano mayor! Pero de que su hijastro menor era atractivo… ¡hasta una ciega podía percibirlo!**

Por ello que su idea de seducirlo, acrecentó y mayúsculo porque… para hacer volver a Terry… ella necesitaba darle ¡un gran motivo! y ese momento a solas con Tony además de los ojos que los estaban mirando… ¡sería el perfecto!... ya que consciente estaba de que un simple beso no funcionaría lo mismo al hacerlo abandonar a la novia ni muchos menos sus obligaciones , sino…

**- Gracias**… – dijo ella mirándole a los ojos que como una voz, denotaron preocupación, al cuestionársele…

**- ¿Estás bien?**

Candy asintió hablándole… – **Gracias a ti, ahora lo estoy. Sólo que**… – ella simuló "inocencia" y de rápido se abrazó a él, llorando y diciéndole con temor… **– ¡no sé cómo pagarte el que me hayas salvado!**

**- No es necesario**… – él que había estado flotando, encontró donde apoyar sus pies al sentir lo cerca que ella había quedado.

**- ¡Para mí… sí lo es! Así que te pregunto**… – le dijo quedamente al oído… **– ¿quieres algo en especial?**

**- No.**

**- Te prometo que lo que me pidas… ¡te lo concederé!**. – Candy, con sus manos dentro del agua, comenzó primero a acariciarle la espalda y luego a descender, consiguiendo que Tony brincara y quisiera alejarse, pero ella… – **No tengas miedo. No pienso hacerte ningún daño.**

**- No**… – y más cosas intentó él decir, pero ya los labios de ella estaban sobre los de él que sintió como eran besados y acariciados delicadamente.

Sintiendo un revoleteo, Tony se quejó de un bajo dolor agudo. Sabiendo de antemano de qué se trataba, ella quiso enterarse por él. – **¿Te sucede algo?**

Debido a que no hubo contestación, mirándole, Candy pudo percibir la proveniente molestia del joven que cerrando los ojos, tenía una mano apoyada en el borde de tierra y la otra en su entrepierna.

Sonriendo por eso, la maldosa buscó precisamente la mano que no estaba a la vista; así que cuando la localizó, la hizo a un lado para posar la suya sobre la tela del pantalón, bajar juguetonamente el cierre y colar sus dedos adentro para acariciarlo y así, poco a poco percatarse de su favorable reacción.

Siendo para él una experiencia jamás vivida, a Tony… que al principio había sido renuente… le agradó todo lo que aquella hacía. Entonces la miró, aprovechándolo ella para preguntarle… – **¿Quieres besarme?**... – un "sí" se le respondió; pero antes, la mujer entre su mano tomó lo excitado y lo dirigió hacia ella para únicamente hacerlo frotar en su femineidad sintiéndola en cuestión de segundos… cálidamente bañada.

Ante la precocidad, Candy, para no fingir su éxtasis, se dedicó a darse placer a sí misma, el mismo que en sus pensamientos añoraba.

Creyendo que él había sido el causante de ese extraño sonido lanzado, Tony la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo… – **Te quiero…** – contestándole ella…

**- Yo también.**

**- ¡¿De verdad?!.**.. – él se separó para mirarla con asombro.

**- Por supuesto.**

**- Entonces si es así… debo hablar con mi padre.**

**- No**… – ella que en su interior tembló, le recomendaría… **– No será necesario. **

**- Pero…**

Poniendo su mano en la mejilla mojada de él, ella… – **¿Sabes lo que sucederá si le cuentas lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros?**

**- Sé que se enojará, pero…**

La mujer negó con la cabeza para sonar chantajista… – **Yo creo que… una noticia como ésta, hasta le podría matar y tú no quieres que eso pase, ¿verdad?**

**- No.**

**- Entonces será mejor no decírselo a nadie si es que quieres que vuelva a repetirse, ¿verdad que quieres?**

Pensando que lo vivido había sido ¡genial!, él contestaría… – **Sí.**

**- Yo también, así que… cada vez que podamos, aquí nos encontraremos.** – Y porque Tony iba a besarla de nuevo… **– Es tiempo de que nos marchemos. Ya es muy tarde…** – Candy se zafó de sus brazos y nadó hacia donde estaban sus ropas.

Pero mientras estos dos "infieles" se vestían, Stear que escondido detrás de unos matorrales no hubo perdido detalle de todo aquello, sigiloso dejó su lugar para ir a donde un potrillo, el cual montó para huir en dirección al rancho llevando en mente… ¡comunicar lo visto!

Sin embargo Stear que ya iba a la adelantara, Tony y Candy detrás de él… miraron a los cielos. Más al ser reconocida la nave que pirueteaba por los aires, el hijo de Grandchester se detuvo para apuntar y emocionado, exclamar… – **¡Es papá!.**.. – comentando nada la esposa que seguía galopando, hasta que un fuerte estruendo acompañado de los gritos horrorizados de Tony, la obligaron a detenerse y girarse para mirar a su hijastro que ya había emprendido carrera hacia donde una larga humareda no muy lejos se observaba.

Stear que también había escuchado el estrelle violento de la avioneta, regresó, encontrándose a su paso a Candy que solamente miraba a cierto punto y a él le indicaba… – **¡Ve al rancho y avísale a todos que necesitamos ayuda!**

**- Pero…**

A Stear que le preocupaba de sobre manera su amigo-patrón, tuvo que obedecer a la avasallante mujer cuando ésta le gritaba… – **¡HAZ LO QUE TE ORDENO!**... – emprendiendo ella el galope hacia el accidente donde encontró corriendo alrededor de los escombros y muy desesperado, a Tony que buscaba incesantemente el cuerpo de su padre.

Candy que no parecía muy afectada, al jovencito se dirigió para hacerlo detener al adivinarle las intenciones de meterse entre las llamas para sacarlo.

Apoderada de una gran fuerza, la mujer lo hizo alejarse, al mismo tiempo de informarle… – **¡No se puede hacer nada más!**

**- ¡No! ¡Él no puede morir! ¡No debe morir!**... – gritaba el hijo en el momento de dejarse caer sobre las yerbas, donde sentado cubrió su rostro con sus manos para esconder y ahogar entre ellas, su amargo llanto.

Sintiendo el dolor ajeno, Candy quiso ir a su lado para abrazarle y reconformarle, pero… en el instante de enarcar altaneramente una ceja, algo en su interior se lo impidió y optó por dedicarse a mirar a la lejanía; más de lado contrario un grupo de hombres a caballo y en camionetas aparecieron para llevar, en cuestión de segundos, el rescate del patrón que en el momento de ser auxiliado contaba con vida, misma que se consumiría al llegar a casa y donde por muchos, más gritos y llantos dejaron escuchar.

Archivald abrazando a su desconsolada esposa Susana, y pasando saliva debido al nudo que sentía en la garganta, le informaría… – **Tendremos que avisarle a Terry.**

A la mención de éste, la empleada lloró más al observar… – **¡Mi pobre niño, lo que sufrirá!**

**- Lo sé; pero alguien tendrá que hacerse cargo de los funerales. Además**… – desde la sala, se miró a todos lados… **– la señora Candy ha desaparecido.**

Bueno, eso pensaba él; porque la verdad era que la mujer, al sentirse totalmente ignorada por los empleados y habiéndosele hecho a un lado cuando quiso ver a su marido, se había ido a encerrar a su recámara.

Pero mientras la señora de la casa, lloraba a solas su pena, Archivald como lo había dicho, dejó a su esposa para dirigirse él al despacho, usar de ahí el teléfono y hacer el anuncio del fatídico hecho.

. . .

Terry, en el pent-house, descansaba sobre un sillón después de haber estado por horas sentado en frente del computador, revisando una y otra vez, números.

Paty desde la mañana que le vio llegar y ahora le daba masaje a sus anchos hombros, lo sentía feliz pero a la vez ausente.

No queriéndole observar su actitud, la mujer únicamente se dedicó a apoyarle en todo lo referente al trabajo, más estaba por ofrecerle algo, cuando el teléfono al sonar le interrumpió.

Habiendo sido ella quien fuera al aparato, contestó, escuchando detrás de la línea… _– Paty, ¿cómo está Terry?_

Reconociendo la voz del capataz, a éste se le respondería… – **Bien. Ha estado tranquilo, ¿por qué la pregunta?**

_- Promete no alterarte si está contigo_. – La mujer no contestó porque se trabó de susto, lo que se dio pausa a decir… _– Ha sucedido una desgracia y necesito que venga._

**- ¿Es… grave?**

_- Más que grave…_ – se dijo; pero debido a que Paty no lo pudo ocultar, Terry quiso enterarse…

**- ¿Quién es?**

Archivald que lo oyó, rápidamente pediría… _– Pásamelo._

**- Está bien**. – Patty dijo a un hombre y al otro… **– Es el capataz**.

No obstante y porque se ponía nerviosa, a ella se le cuestionaría… – **¿Está todo bien?**. – Terry esperó respuesta que al no obtenerse, se puso de pie para atenderse… **– ¿Archivald?**

_- Sí, Patrón._

**- ¿Qué te sucede?**. – Por el pesado resuello traicionero… **– ¿Está todo bien por allá? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Tony?**. – Empero Terry no se explicó el por qué pero al preguntar… – **¡¿Mi papá?!.**.. – ya había sonado alterado.

_- Joven… él…_ – se dejó oír un carraspeo seguido de… _– ha sufrido un accidente._

**- ¡¿Qué diablos dices?! ¡¿Cómo que accidente?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cómo?!**

_- Desde temprano se puso a trabajar en el granero._

**- ¡Demonios ¿en la avioneta?!**

_- Sí._

**- Pero está bien, ¿verdad?.** – Y porque no le respondieron, Terry… **– ¡Contesta, Archivald, ¿mi papá está bien?!**

_- Lo siento. La hizo volar pero… se estrelló y… murió._

Un gran hoyo Terry sintió que a sus pies se abrió, pareciéndole que al estar cayendo en su negro abismo, gritaba el nombre de su ¡madre! más no era así, eran los gritos de Archivald que una y otra le llamaba al no tener respuesta por parte de él.

Habiéndole visto estrellar con rabia el teléfono y correr hacia la puerta de salida, Paty tomó el auricular, sin embargo la llamada se había cortado; así que yendo a su bolso, buscó en su interior su celular y primero se comunicó con Terry que por supuesto no le contestó. Luego llamó a Archivald y después a casa para informarle a sus familiares del crudo suceso.

Sabiendo que su amigo… al que le había costado mucho tiempo en superar la pérdida de su madre… le necesitaría, Neil y compañía también dejarían la ciudad para darle alcance.

Por su parte, Terry no queriendo aceptar la realidad, se decía… – **No, no. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Además en la mañana lo dejé bien. Ayer estuvo muy sonriente y hoy no puede estar… no, no, no, Terry, no pienses eso. Él nunca se iría de nosotros**. – Y para hacerse desaparecer los pensamientos, conforme manejaba con una mano, con la otra se tallaba la cara y luego se la pasaba por los cabellos para jalárselos al final llegando así al helipuerto donde ordenó su salida.

Sin embargo al verlo totalmente nervioso, se le aconsejaría… – **¿Quiere que alguien más le lleve, Capitán?**

**- ¡Pero me es muy urgente llegar a casa!**

**- ¡Absolutamente! **

Y aquel que le había atendido, fue quien le llevaría hasta su destino.

. . .

Tony que desde que llevaran a casa a su padre, y en lo que la agencia funeraria se hacía cargo, de Richard no se separaba; no obstante al escuchar el helicóptero que se avecinaba, lo dejó por momentos para ir a asomarse primero a la ventana; más al cerciorarse de quien se trataba, el joven fue a donde su progenitor descansaba para dejarle un beso en su tibia frente y salir al siempre encuentro de su hermano mayor que al recibirle entre sus brazos, llorándole le comunicaría… – **¡Se ha ido! ¡Nos ha dejado para siempre!**

Terry que durante el trayecto, la idea de saber a su padre muerto se le había hecho más clara… debía ocultar lo que él padecía para mostrar entereza por el que ahora más le necesitaba; así que a Tony abrazó fuertemente pidiéndole… – **Llévame con él.**

Recibiendo a su paso las condolencias que los empleados le ofrecían, los dos hermanos arribaron a la habitación donde su padre era atendido por Susana y otras mujeres que tarareaban una triste canción.

Comprendiendo se quería un momento a solas con el finado, las trabajadores abandonaron el aposento y aguardaron afuera mientras que adentro… Terry arrodillándose a la cama de su padre, de éste tomó una mano, se la besó y más de una vez le pidió perdón.

Más el llanto de y Tony, consiguieron que el hermano mayor se separara de su padre para ir a su hermano que confesaría… – **¡Yo lo maté!**

**- No, Tony. Tú no tienes nada que ver con su muerte.**

**- ¡Sí! ¡Porque fue un castigo por haberle hecho algo así!**

**- Hermano, por favor, ¿qué mal pudiste haberle causado a nuestro padre?**

**- ¡¿El haberme besado más de una vez con ella te parece suficiente?!**

Y Terry, en un tris tras, del dolor pasó a la ira al querer corroboración… – **¡¿Qué dijiste?!**

**- Que en el manantial ella y yo pasamos de los besos a…**

**- ¡Cállate!**... – Terry había alzado la voz y levantado la mano… **– ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Lo estás inventando!**

**- ¡No! ¡Si no ve y pregúntale a ella!**

¡Por supuesto que iría a cuestionarle! Así que sin importarle la presencia de su padre, el ex militar, después de enterarse dónde estaba, a la habitación de Candy fue; pegando ésta tremendo grito debido al susto que el fuerte azote de la puerta le causó.

Como poseído por todos los demonios, Terry se dirigió a la que yacía tendida sobre la cama y a la cual se le pedía… – **¡¿Es verdad lo que Tony me acaba de decir?!**

**- No sé…** – ella, poniéndose de pie, se limpió la garganta porque no negó que sintió mucho miedo. **– No sé que te haya dicho**. – Pero la mujer, volviendo a las lágrimas… **– ya sabes lo que sucedió con Richard, ¿verdad? **

**- ¡Contesta lo que te pregunte, Candy, ¿es cierto que tú y mi hermano…?**

La joven notó como aquella mandíbula y puños se apretaban a más no poder; pero aún así, valentona, se atrevió a retarlo… – **¡¿En estos momentos te importa más eso que tu padre muerto?!**

**- ¡Tú lo has dicho: mi padre muerto está! Y tú, no quieras pasarte más de viva conmigo porque te juro, mujercita, que sabrás verdaderamente quién soy! ¡Así que responde a lo que te pregunté!**

Candy jamás en su vida, había visto tanto enojo en unos ojos como los que tenía enfrente. Más no era momento de echarse para atrás, así que, poniendo carita burlona, se le hizo fácil decir… – **Sí. Hoy en la tarde tuve relaciones con él y vieras lo lindo y tierno que es.** – A Candy le hubiese valido mejor quedarse callada porque el golpe que le propinaron, la mandaron fácilmente y sin dientes ¡al suelo! donde a pesar de estar sobándose la quijada y saboreándose la sangre que de su labio brotaba, le dijo… – **Yo sé que estás muy molesto por lo que hice. Sin embargo ¡yo estoy feliz porque conseguí lo que quería!**

**- ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!**

Terry en busca de una respuesta fue a ella que no temiendo le volviera a golpear, le contestaría… – **De que… seduje a tu hermano para hacerte regresar a mí.**

**- - 13 - -**

Desde que había dejado los campos de batalla afganos y precisamente eliminando a tantos de éstos, en ese justo momento, la sangre, como en aquellos tiempos, le burbujeaba ardientemente por los deseos de fulminar a la que yacía tirada en el suelo y que, aunque sobándose la mandíbula y con el rostro inundado de lágrimas, a él le miraba… ¡desafiantemente!

No obstante, comprendiendo la situación por la que pasaban y la atención que en ese instante de su presencia necesitaban, la patada que tenía destinada para ella, Terry se la propinó fuertemente a la puerta, observando Candy como él abandonaba su habitación después de haberle advertido fieramente… – **¡Si te veo cerca de mi padre, de mi hermano o de mí… te juro que ésta vez te pesará!**

Al verse totalmente sola, la ahora viuda apoyándose del suelo y la cama, se levantó y caminó en dirección de la puerta que anteriormente le había salvado de la bruteza que se presenció.

Sin dejar de sobarse donde le dolía, Candy dirigió sus pasos hacia el teléfono más cercano. Y mientras marcaba una serie de números, a sus pulmones los llenó hondamente de aire que poco a poco se fue soltando en lo que del otro lado de la línea, le contestaban.

Cuando así pasó, rápidamente se compartió la mala noticia al que le escuchaba. Sin embargo, con temblorosa voz, Eliza cuestionaría… _– Tú no tuviste nada que ver con ese accidente, ¿verdad?_

Empero en lugar de confirmación, a la amiga se le pediría… – **Necesito de tu ayuda.**

_- ¡No, sin que antes me aclares lo sucedido!_

**- Es tal cual te lo he dicho: Richard se estrelló en una avioneta fumigadora y falleció.**

Porque un traicionero sollozo se le escapó, a Candy se le cuestionaría… _– ¿Estás bien?_

**- Sí**… – la joven viuda había intentado sonar con aplomo.

_- Sin embargo, me parece oírte mal._

**- Estoy bien**… – Candy, en su soledad, apretó los ojos para dejar de llorar.

No obstante la que le conocía, sugeriría… _– ¿Sabes? En este momento salgo para allá para hacerte compañía._

**- ¡No!.**.. – se le gritó.

_- ¡Pero, amiga…!_…

A Eliza se le explicaría… – **Tengo prohibido acercarme a alguno de ellos.**

_- ¡¿Qué dices?!_

**- Además Eli, acuérdate que mi familia no sabe que me casé.**

_- De todos modos, es mi…_

**- No puedo arriesgarme a que me vean fotografiada en el periódico y mucho menos a lado de los Grandchester.**

_- ¡Rayos, Candy! ¡En qué embrollo te has metido!_

**- Y por lo mismo, necesito que me facilites el número de teléfono de Billy.**

_- ¡¿Billy?!_

Y debido a la manera de expresarse, se le recordaría… – **Sí, aquel William algo que fue novio tuyo y que estudió leyes.**

_- Pero desde que le metieron a la cárcel con cargos de corrupción, no le veo. Además creo que ya hasta se casó._

**- ¡No importa! Necesito contactarlo ¡ya!**

_- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿A qué le temes?! ¿Acaso Richard…?..._

**- Precisamente la carta que me dejó, no llegó a manos de sus abogados.**

_- ¡¿Cuál carta?!_... – Eliza quiso saber.

Candy, con dolor y todo, sonrió maliciosa y le compartiría su plan… – **Una que mi abogado me ayudará a redactar y que será mi salvación para no salir de aquí.**

_- ¡Cielos, Candy! Sólo porque estoy segura que es tu voz la que estoy escuchando si no, me atrevería a decir que… te desconozco, amiga._

**- No te preocupes, Eli, lo mismo me pasa a mí cuando me miro al espejo; pero como lo hecho, hecho está, ahora menos que nunca me puedo retractar.**– Con lo finalmente afirmado, las dos amigas dieron paso al silencio, hasta que de nuevo se escuchó una voz solicitando… **– ¿Me facilitarás el número que te pedí?**

_- Debo…_ – Eliza se interrumpió para carraspear; además dejó pasar el escalofrío que de su cuerpo se apoderó para proseguir… _– Lo busco y te llamo._

**- No tardes, por favor.**

_- No…_ – fue lo último que se pronunció y la línea telefónica se cortó.

Y mientras Candy devolvía el artefacto a su correspondiente lugar y permanecía encerrada en su recámara, afuera, en la sala, gente amiga y vecina de la familia comenzaba a llenar la casa, preguntando los que el día anterior le habían conocido, por la señora de ese enlutado hogar.

Terry que por dentro a su sola mención el estómago se le volteaba, recibiendo las condolencias, increíblemente disculpaba a su madrastra al momento de compartirles… – **Está tan devastada con la pérdida que… la pobre se la ha pasado todo el tiempo inconsciente, haciéndose así imposible el tenerla aquí entre nosotros.**

Comprendiendo y lamentando la situación de la recién abandonada, los que sinceramente les acompañaban en su pena, le pedían le hicieran llegar a ella sus palabras de aliento.

Fingiendo así hacerlo, Terry dejó al último matrimonio que le había solicitado eso, para ir a lado del sheriff del condado que le había mandado llamar y que con su finado padre había estado.

. . . . .

La realización de una necropsia por parte del equipo forense fue innecesaria al conocer y declarar la mayoría: la obvia causa de la muerte, dándose así la autorización para dar sepultura a Richard Grandchester, formándose, después de pasados tres días, una gran caravana, entre amigos, vecinos y empleados para acompañarlo hasta su última morada.

Encabezando el grupo hacia el mausoleo familiar iban: Terry acompañado de su inseparable Paty; mientras que a los costados de Tony, lo hacían Neil y Annie; seguidos de Archivald, Susana, Stear y los demás, pero…

**- ¿Dónde está, Candy?**... – era lo que entre amigos se volvían a cuestionar.

. . .

Al haber sido relegada su presencia para estar en el evento además de tener sus propias razones para no asistir, después de haber contactado al abogado aquel amigo de Eliza, Candy, escabulléndose, había viajado a la ciudad para entrevistarse con él que como primer asunto, le preguntaría… **– ¿Cuánto dinero habrá de por medio?**

Desde el asiento de la butaca de una simple cafetería y admirando detrás de sus oscuras gafas: los rubios cabellos despeinados, los espejuelos un tanto quebrados y su traje bastante desaliñado, la mujer, sin amedrento, le contestaría… – **Depende del buen trabajo que hagas.**

**- No te lo recomiendo mucho**… – con tosquedad, el hombre echó su espalda hacia atrás… **– porque me imagino que estás enterada de mi excelente reputación como abogado.**

**- Sin embargo, yo sé que te condenaron siendo tu inocente.**

El llamado Billy enarcó altamente una ceja y la miró fijamente; pero al notar la sonrisa que le regalaban, él se encargó de aclararle… – **Tal vez estás mal informada y sí fui culpable de lo que se me acusó.**

**- Lo sé, es por ello que estamos aquí.**

Debido a la refutación, el abogado respingaría… – **¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?!**

**- ¡Para nada!**. – Y cruzándose de brazos, los mismos que se apoyaron sobre la mesa, ella le preguntaría… **– ¿Acaso lo haces tú?**

**- ¡Eres bastante astuta, chiquilla!.**.. – el hombre le había observado, más la mujer…

**- ¡Pero no más que tú, abogado! **

La pareja se quedó mirando por varios segundos, hasta que uno se dio por vencido al querer saber… – **¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay qué hacer?**

**- Primero que me des tu palabra de que conmigo, no cometerás fraudes.**

**- Te aseguro que seis años en prisión fueron suficientes para aprender muy bien la lección.**

**- ¡Qué bueno por ti!**... – había sonado irónica. **– Entonces ahora te digo que ¡sí hay bastante dinero de por medio y un buen fajo de billetes será para ti, si me ayudas!**

**- ¿A hacer qué?**. – Candy no le respondió; y de un portafolio negro sacó un sobre que al hombre entregaría. Más él, después de haberse enterado de su contenido, interrogaba… – **¿Qué no hoy es el sepelio de Grandchester?**

**- Así es.**

**- Y tú, su esposa, ¿no deberías estar allá? **

**- Sí, pero da la casualidad de que estoy aquí.**

Billy la observó y negó con la cabeza por la burda sardonia; pero regresando a lo que era un interesante negocio… – **Conozco amigos que podrían ayudarnos a falsificar su firma, ¿la traes contigo?**

Candy otra vez no le contestó y fue a su bolso para sacar de ello… – **¿Éste cheque te servirá?**

**- ¡Ya lo creo!**… – el rubio lo había tomado frunciendo primeramente el ceño, para después sonreír al ver el nombre de la Unión impreso en ello; más sus ojos brillaron al divisar el monto que…

**- Ese dinero**… – se apuntó… **– será para ti si tienes lo que te pedí, en un plazo de 24 horas.**

**- 36**… – dijo él que recibió con un asentamiento de cabeza, la aceptación. Luego…

**- ¿Me permites?**... – ella le solicitó el documento que a su reverso, se endosó a nombre de…

**- William Anderson.**

. . .

Habiendo sido ella quien pagara lo consumido en el restaurante, Candy se despidió de aquel hombre, no sin antes advertirle… – **Ese cheque que ahora tienes en tu poder, está muy bien vigilado y yo misma lo autorizaré cuando tú hayas cumplido con lo pactado, ¿estamos de acuerdo?**

Recibiendo prontamente un… – **Sí**… – la mujer salió del lugar para dirigirse a casa de su amiga Eliza con la cual pasaría día y medio esperando la respuesta de Billy que no perdió segundo para ponerse a trabajar en la falsificación de lo solicitado y tenerlo mucho antes del tiempo estipulado.

Cuando a Candy llamó para informarle que todo estaba listo, la mujer no pudo evitar una sonrisa acompañada de la frase… – **No cabe duda que… cuando el dinero habla, es para que la verdad calle.**

**- ¿Y no sientes temor a lo que podría pasarte, si es la verdad quién decide hablar?**

**- No**… – había contestado con seguridad, girándose así para confrontar a su amiga… **– A menos que seas tú quién abra la boca para descubrirme.**

**- ¡No, por supuesto que no!**... – Eliza se defendió. **– A mí sólo me preocupas tú.**

**- No tienes porqué, amiga; ya que ¡todo! saldrá bien.**

**- Sin embargo, la falsedad está tan cercana a la verdad que…**

**- ¡Eli!**... – Candy le interrumpió… **– en este momento no tengo tiempo para ponerme a filosofar contigo. Así que si no te molesta, iré a descansar un rato. ¡Ah!**... – se recordó cuando se alejaba… **– Si Billy aparece por la puerta, atiéndelo muy bien y recíbele mi encargo. ¡Gracias, te quiero!**… – y un beso al aire lanzaron, viendo Eliza como su amiga se metía a la habitación que desde hacía años le seguía perteneciendo.

Suspirando y entristecida, la dejada en la sala, buscó el sofá y se sentó para tomar el control remoto y encender el televisor que justamente transmitía la noticia del deceso, debido a los negocios, de uno de los hombres más acaudalados del país y que precisamente viuda a su amiga acababa de dejar.

Y mientras Candy, en su cuarto, algo de música clásica escuchaba, en el Rancho Eleanor, el silencio imperaba; pero en el interior del despacho de la casa… – **Sí, abogado, habla Terry Grandchester**… – que sentándose en el sillón favorito de su padre, ponía atención…

_- Muchacho, no sabes lo mucho que mi familia y yo lamentamos la pérdida de nuestro buen amigo Richard._

**- Lo sé; y tanto mi hermano como yo, le agradecemos su llamada, Licenciado Johnson.**

_- Bueno, pues además de hacerles llegar nuestras condolencias, te llamé para preguntarte, ¿hay algún día en especial que quieras que se lleve a cabo la lectura del testamento de tu padre?_

Terry resopló; y comentaría… – **Aunque yo no tengo urgencia, sí me gustaría saberlo pronto por el bienestar de mi hermano.**

Habiendo puesto atención al alarme de su voz, el encargado legal se apresuraría a preguntar… _– ¿Hay algún problema, Terry?_

Éste sin tapujos, le cuestionaría… – **Licenciado, ¿usted supo del matrimonio de mi padre?**

_- Así es; él mismo me lo informó; e inclusive_… – el hombre se aclaró la garganta para confiar… _– anexó una cláusula…_

¡Lógico! un fuerte… – **¡Demonios!**... – se despotricó.

Adivinando el presentimiento, el notario amigo dijo… _– Pero tu padre no alcanzó a firmarlo._

**- ¡¿Está usted seguro?!**

Terry no lo negó pero su corazón se alegró y grandemente al aseverársele…_– ¡Por supuesto! Esta semana me había anunciado que vendría y que precisamente traería a su esposa para presentarla conmigo._

**- Entiendo. Bueno, sólo otro pregunta más… aunque él haya hecho modificaciones…**

_- Sin una firma presente, todo se queda tal cual._

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **22 de Junio y 6 de Julio de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 14 - -**

Finalizada la alentadora conversación telefónica con el abogado de la familia, Terry se dispuso a poner un poco de orden en los documentos que su padre había dejado a medias y por doquier sobre el escritorio, perdiéndose entre ellos por lo menos un par de horas.

Paty… que junto a Neil había estado con Tony y echaba de menos la presencia de su novio además de que temía la manera en que él pudiera desahogar la pena que aún llevaba a cuestas… fue en su búsqueda, encontrándole muy entretenido en la lectura de una carta que su mano sostenía y que le tenía con un semblante severamente serio.

La forma sigilosa en que la mujer ingresó a la oficina, la había empleado para ir hasta su lado. Sin embargo…

**- ¿Cómo está Tony?**... – él había cuestionado.

**- Finalmente durmiendo. ¿Y tú?**

Terry desvió su mirada para posarla en ella y contestarle un simple… – **Bien.**

Empero Paty… – **¿Estás seguro?**

Echando su espalda hacia atrás para dejarla apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, el guapo veterano de guerra agriamente le respondería… – **Desafortunadamente y como están las cosas, no tengo tiempo para llorar a mi difunto padre.**

Entonces ella, conforme se colocaba a sus espaldas para ofrecerle un relajante masaje, nuevamente le confirmaría… – **Y si lo hicieras, sabes que aquí estoy contigo para lo que necesitares, ¿verdad?**

**- Lo sé.**

Terry cerró los ojos, suspiró hondamente y se dejó consentir por un rato porque al recordársele… – **¿Y… tu madrastra?**

Molesto, el ex militar se zafó; y en lo que se ponía de pie, le aseveró con tono rencoroso… – **¡No lo sé y ni me importa!**

Pero una vez más Paty se atrevió a indagar… – **¿Crees que tenga la osadía de volver?**

Girándose rápido y furioso, a ella le espetaría… – **¡Patricia, no lo sé!**

**- Terry, no te molestes. Únicamente te pregunto porque…**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – se le había gritado.

**- Tony está muy afectado y no ha cesado de culparse por la muerte de su padre ni mucho menos de llamarle… a ella.**

**- ¡Maldición, sólo eso me faltaba!.**.. – el furibundo hombre estampó su puño en el mueble más cercano.

**- Amor…** – Paty se armó de valor para preguntarle… **– ¿acaso ha pasado algo que no has querido compartir conmigo?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

**- ¡Con mil carajos, Patricia, deja ya de re-cuestionarme!**

Terry, que a un suspiro estaba de perder los estribos con ella, se encaminó hacia la salida del despacho y ahí a su novia, a solas, la dejó. Más él no iba a media sala cuando se topó con Annie y Neil que al observar su iracundo caminar, también le interrogaría… – **¿A dónde vas?**... – otorgándosele a éste último suertudo el arrogante premio de…

**- ¡Qué te importa!**... – y no perdiéndole de vista el matrimonio amigo, que después de verlo atravesar la puerta, giró sus cabezas hacia donde Paty apareció y que por sus rostros, ella misma compartió lo sucedido a sus familiares.

Más la ex compañera y amiga… – **Ve con él**… – le había peticionado a su esposo quien respondería…

**- No; dejémosle un rato a solas. Ya si en un par de horas no vuelve, entonces iré por él…** – las dos mujeres que conocían el carácter violento de Terry, acordaron con la acertada sugerencia.

Y en lo que Neil se encaminaba a la recámara que era ocupada por Tony y de él estar al pendiente, Annie que era amante del arte culinario se dirigió a la cocina para pedir consejos y ayudar con la cena a Susana que en ese justo momento reprendía a su hijo Stear que junto a su madre se quedaron callados para sonreír y fingir ante la visita ¡que no pasaba nada! cuando la verdad era que a la empleada de antaño se le había estado secreteando lo suscitado-observado en el manantial entre Candy y el menor de los hijastros.

Por su parte, Paty había regresado al despacho; y estaba ocupando el sillón anteriormente usado por Terry cuando el teléfono sonó y ella lo contestó, estando en el otro lado de la línea…

**- Bety…** – que también había y seguía sufriendo el nunca retorno de Richard y que decía...

_- Hola, Paty, ¿cómo está todo por allá?_

**- Más o menos. ¿Qué me dices de ti?**

_- Resignándome, niña; pero en este momento, yo soy la que menos interesa, sino ¿mis muchachitos?_... – lo habían dicho con verdadero amor.

Sabiendo que querían saber de ellos, la "nuera" informaría… – **Terry no está en este momento y Tony, el pobrecito, está inconsolable.**

_- Me lo imagino pero…_ – uno de los hermanos importó más que el otro al asegurar… – _¿dices que Terry no está?_

**- Acaba de salir. ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿podré ayudarte yo?**

_- Bueno, como ofrecérseme no, nada; más bien quería compartirle algo que vi._

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

Paty hasta se acomodó en su lugar para escuchar… _– ¿La señora Grandchester está ahí en el rancho?_

**- ¡Afortunadamente nadie sabe dónde está!**

_- Yo sí._

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Dónde?**

_- Hoy temprano, ya que iba de camino para hacer las compras de la semana, me pareció verla ingresar al edificio._

**- ¿Entonces está en el pent-house?.**.. – quisieron enterarse, pero Beatriz diría…

_- Yo pensé que aquí la encontraría, pero no. Al volver, hallé el lugar justo tal cual lo dejé._

**- ¡Qué extraño!..**. – se expresó; y en seguida se inquiriría… **– ¿No preguntaste en recepción?**

_- Exactamente; más ahí me informaron que la única persona que había entrado, en ese lapso de tiempo, escucha… ¡había sido la señorita dueña del departamento 690!_

**- Bien, Bety**… – la recién notificada por instantes permaneció callada. Después… **– Oye, hazme un favor.**

_- Está bien._

**- No vayas a comentar esto con Terry.**

_- ¿Por qué no?_

**- Porque yo, personalmente, iré a averiguar quién es esa persona y si es la que estamos pensando… ¡Candy Lidia Grandchester tendrá que respondernos muchas preguntas!**

Habiéndose aconsejado se tuviese precaución en lo que se hiciere, las mujeres cortaron comunicación y cada una se devolvió a sus propios asuntos mientras que Terry…

. . .

Sus apresurados pasos, inconscientemente le habían conducido hasta el último lugar donde su padre estuvo trabajando: el granero que curiosamente a él, a Terry, debido a la mirada lastimera que proyectaba, le parecía observarlo triste y vacío además de percibirse un desagradable olor a humedad.

Caminando lentamente por el lugar, el hijo se detuvo justo en el punto donde había estado estacionada la avioneta de Richard, encontrando de éste en el suelo y entierrado: un pañuelo manchado de aceite.

Reconociéndola, Terry rápidamente se agachó para recoger la prenda; la misma que se sacudió y después se la llevó a la nariz para oler un desgastado aroma pero muy bien conocida, colonia varonil.

Más en el momento de: apretar los ojos para no liberar el llanto, estrujar fuertemente en su puño el pañuelo, y caer pesadamente de rodillas a tierra, se dijo para sí… – **De haber atendido tu pedido, Padre, todavía seguirías aquí conmigo, ¡con nosotros!**

De pronto, un relinchido se escuchó a lo lejos, y con ello, una idea surgió. Así que enderezándose hábilmente y limpiándose con rudeza las lágrimas que al fin y al cabo siempre sí se derramaron, Terry abandonó el granero para atender el llamado de su caballo, el cual, al tenerlo cerca, a pelo se le montó y veloz carrera se emprendió para cruzar juntos el extenso campo e ir a detenerse, millas más adelante, en el exacto lugar del fatídico accidente donde, aunque le llevara días, el primogénito Grandchester se tomaría su tiempo para analizar detenida y detalladamente ¡todo! cumpliéndose así dos semanas, dentro de las cuales…

. . . . . . . . . .

Tony, poco a poco, fue mejorando su estado de ánimo gracias a los cuidados de su hermano y los de su inseparable y divertido amigo Stear, ya que el Doctor Deegan junto a su esposa y cuñada debido a otras obligaciones, tuvieron que regresar a la ciudad; más Patricia, sólo un día pasó con sus parientes, porque al siguiente se devolvió al rancho después de haber fracasado en su encomienda; y es que, al intentar buscar en aquel departamento a Candy, ésta astuta, habiendo finiquitado su asunto con el Licenciado Anderson y pedido a Eliza se alejara de ahí, no hubo perdido el tiempo y partió hacia Nebraska para pasar allá y con su familia, "sus secretamente días de duelo"; mientras que Terry no tuvo descanso entre: resolver el fallo mecánico que llevó a su padre hasta la muerte, atender las tierras y fábricas que se mantenían en constante producción y, los problemas de la Unión que mágicamente de un día para otro comenzaron a cesar.

No obstante, al cumplirse el dieciseisavo día del fallecimiento de Richard, con cara de sufrimiento y vistiendo de negro, la desaparecida viuda, final y valientemente, se presentó en el rancho Eleanor, donde, conforme avanzaba en su auto la vereda, le recibieron fríamente las miradas recriminadoras de todos y cada uno de los empleados que la veían pasar.

Importándole un reverendo cacahuate las actitudes hoscas de "bienvenida", la descarada siguió su trayecto; pero al girar un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha, se percató que Stear corría a la par del carro en movimiento; más escasos metros recorridos, el rapazuelo desvió su carrera y se dirigió a donde Terry estaba: la caballeriza, donde minutos anteriores había atendido el parto de una yegua.

Pero la enorme sonrisa que el juguetón y saludable animalito recién nacido le había provocado, Stear se la hizo desvanecer en cuestión de segundos al enterarle de la llegada de su querida madrastra que con pose de reina se adentró, ante el azoro de las empleadas, a la casa.

Dejando lo que hacía, el hombre, en grandes zancadas, fue hacia ella para confrontarla; pero la joven viuda ya estaba instalándose en su recámara donde fueron a buscarla para… – **¡Vaya! Por días viví con la gran esperanza de que nos habíamos librado finalmente de ti**. – Como dueño de su casa que era y sin permiso, Terry había abierto la puerta y le miraba deshaciendo su maleta que yacía sobre la cama.

Entonces respondiéndole a su vil sardonia… – **Pues ya ves que no**… – Candy giró su cuerpo para decir… **– Aquí me tienes. ¡Lista para oír la última voluntad de mi marido!**

**- ¡No cabe duda que eres una…!**... – el hijastro se tragó el insulto y optó por sonreír fingidamente al comentarle… **– No sabes el gusto que me dará cuando te vea ¡con una mano por delante y la otra por detrás!**

Moviendo negativamente su dedo índice izquierdo, una cínica Candy… – **Eso quisieras tú, "querido hijastro". Sin embargo, Richard dejó algo...**

**- ¡¿Para ti?!**... – Terry le ganó a decir; así que sin dejar su irónica conversación… **– ha no ser que simples "gracias" por haberle hecho compañía durante sus últimos días. **

**- Terry, Terry…** – fue turno de ella para burlarse de él… **– Te aconsejo que no te precipites y mejor aguardemos juntos por la noticia que sé… ¡te encantará!**

**- ¡Claro que me encantará! Y más cuando oiga que para ti, de la herencia de mi padre, recibirás ¡absolutamente nada! Así que desde este instante, te aconsejo yo, "querida mamita" que ni desempaques tus porquerías porque serán las primeras que saldrán de aquí muy seguidas de ti.**

**- ¡Eso lo veremos!**

Sin saber cómo, Terry con sus palabras lanzadas hubo tenido éxito porque increíblemente una furiosa Candy ahora le retaba; así que él, sonriendo por lo ocasionado, le aseveraría… – **¡Por supuesto que lo veremos!**

Pero a pesar de que había sido burlesco en su sentencia, Terry, después de abandonar aquel lecho y despotricar con todo en contra de ella, aceleró sus pasos y buscó el despacho para tomar el teléfono y localizar inmediatamente a su abogado que mientras se ponían de acuerdo con él…

Tony que se dio cuenta del revuelo y se le afirmó de la llegada de Candy, a ella también fue, siendo la bienvenida del joven totalmente diferente a la de su hermano ya que Tony al recibir indicación de poder ingresar a la habitación, al verla, corrió a unos brazos que le esperaban abiertos y que al abrazarse de ellos, a punto de llanto, se confesaría… – **¡Creí que nunca más volverías!**

**- ¡Sin embargo ya ves que sí!**... – dijo ella que sonreía burlonamente; pero al mirarse de frente, él le suplicaría…

**- Ya no te irás, ¿verdad? ¡Prométemelo!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**... – contestó la joven viuda que al segundo siguiente de sus labios se prendaron y un beso tosco, a segunda de cuentas, le demandaron.

Al principio Candy sintió deseos de rechazar a su hijastro menor, empero luego cambió de parecer y le correspondió, llenando así de esperanza, un corazoncito que latía acelerado y que impulsado por el deseo que ella misma le había despertado, le exigió más que la primera vez; así que, no sabiéndose cómo, Tony a Candy a la cama ya la había tumbado y antes de que las manos liberaran ciertas prendas y encontraran atesoradas joyas, la joven viuda a Tony le pidió tiempo, prometiéndole con ello, que esa próxima vez habría más que besos.

Creyendo fielmente a sus palabras, el menor de los Grandchester aceptó y de su lado se apartó, escuchando cuando Candy le solicitaba le dejara a solas para terminar de arreglar sus cosas y encontrarse más tarde por el comedor, lugar, que al ser ocupado únicamente por los dos hermanos, a Terry le llamó la atención esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su hermano menor que, sin recato ni consideración, le anunciaría… – **Voy a casarme con Candy…** – consiguiendo que el pobre hermano mayor se atragantara con el alimento que había llevado a su boca.

Recibida asistencia por parte de Susana que junto a otra empleada habían escuchado tamaña insolencia, Terry que abruptamente había dejado su asiento de la mesa, al recuperar el aire, le demandaría afirmación… – **¡¿Qué insensatez has dicho?!**

**- La quiero, y…**

**- ¡Tony!**... – el hermano mayor levantó su mano para hacerle un alto y a las empleadas solicitarles… **– ¡Déjennos a solas!.** – Ya que estas hubieron obedecido, Terry… **– ¿Estás consciente de lo que has comunicado? **

**- Sí**… – Tony miraba fijamente los ojos furiosos de Terry que contestaría…

**- ¡Pues no!**

**- ¿Por qué? Papá ya no está, además…**

**- ¡¿Con quién diablos has estado hablado?!**... – se quiso saber.

**- Con nadie. Ha sido algo que he estado pensando desde hace días y quiero…**

**- ¡Es suficiente!**. – Terry le interrumpió para ordenarle… **– ¡Y será mejor que te retires a tu habitación!**

No obstante Tony, levantándose de su asiento, por primera vez se le rebelaría… – **¡No soy más un niño al cual le tengas que dar órdenes!**

Notando la firmeza de su voz y postura, el hermano mayor… – **Eso es muy cierto. Entonces como el hombre que ya eres, comprenderás que hay muchas razones por las cuales, ¡tú no puedes casarte con ella!**

**- ¡¿Porqué?! ¡¿Acaso la quieres para ti?!**

**- ¡No digas estupideces!**

**- ¡¿Entonces dame una válida razón para no hacerlo?!**

**- ¡¿Te parece suficiente el que mi padre apenas tenga dos semanas de muerto para que tú estés pensando en… casarte con esa cualquiera?!**

**- ¡No permitiré que la insultes!**

Y si Tony había alzado la voz, la de Terry sonaría como un trueno al replicar… **– ¡Yo la insultaré cuántas veces se me venga en gana, muchachito estúpido!**

Por varios instantes los dos hermanos, con miradas, se confrontaron. Pero Tony desvió la suya hacia una puerta donde se anunciaba…

**- El Licenciado Johnson ha llegado**… – siendo Terry quien diera indicación…

**- Llévalo al despacho, Archivald; y dile que en unos momentos estaremos con él.**

**- Sí, Patrón.**

**- Otra cosa…** – el capataz se detuvo para atender al llamado, observando a Terry que no desapartaba sus ojos de su hermano conforme le decía… **– Avísale a la "señora de la casa" que se reúna con nosotros. **

**- Como usted lo mande.**

Empero Tony…. – **Gracias, Archivald, pero lo haré yo. **

Haciéndolo así, el más joven fue en busca de Candy, en lo que Terry, a punto de ebullición, se dirigió al abogado, quien después de haber sido saludado, seguidamente cuestionaría… – **¿Estás bien, hijo?**

**- ¡No, no lo estoy!**. – Y con obligada pretensión le hubo respondido y preguntado… – **¡¿Cuál es esa cláusula que mi padre modificó?!**

**- ¿No esperaremos por lo menos a Tony?**

A su mención, Terry había lanzado llamas por los ojos; pero después… – **Por supuesto**… – se autocorrigieron… **– Por favor, discúlpeme y tome asiento.**

Al lugar indicado, los dos hombres se dirigieron. Y porque lo miraban muy tenso, se sugeriría… – **Podemos dejar esto para otro día, si así me lo pidieres, Terry**.

Empero éste… **– No; porque ahora más que nunca ¡me urge por saber lo que mi padre pretendía hacer!**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Licenciado Johnson**… – al amigo se le confiaría… **– mi hermano quiere casarse con ella, ¡con Candy!**

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!**

**- ¡Como lo escuchó!**

**- ¡Pero ¿qué le pasa a ese muchacho?!**

**- ¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo! Así que antes de que esa mujercita se salga con la suya, yo…**

Johnson le interrumpió para aclararle… – **La cláusula que tu padre me hizo agregar…** – se buscó rápidamente un documento… – **consistía en el beneficio que ella obtendría si había un hijo de por medio**… – y con ello las esperanzas de Terry murieron; más las palabras del abogado le revivieron al recordarle sin tapujos… **– pero no sé si tú estabas enterado de su eréctil problema.**

**- ¡Es verdad!.**.. – se exclamó aliviadamente… **– pero no directamente por él sino por… ¿Beatriz?**… – Johnson recordó a la empleada… **– ellos, al salir un tiempo juntos, tuvieron sus encuentros y…**

**- ¿Ella te lo confió?**

Ese tema era un tanto bochornoso para él porque se trataba de su padre, pero… – **No tanto por el morbo sino porque… amaba verdaderamente a mi padre y quería dejar en claro que eso a ella no le interesaba por completo.**

**- ¿Candy lo supo?**

**- Al estar, según ella, durmiendo con él ¡lógicamente! ¿o no?**

Ahora el que tenía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja era Terry que se le diría… – **Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, hijo; ya que el testamento que leeré será el que tú y tu hermano siempre conocieron.**

**- Gracias, Abogado…** – el esperanzado extendió su mano en el momento que Tony y Candy hicieron su arribo, sorprendiéndole a la viuda la amable atención de su hijastro mayor.

Sin embargo, la mujer hubo tomado su asiento y puesto su entera atención en todo el tiempo que duró la lectura del original documento, en el cual, para nada se hizo la mención de su nombre; llegándose así su hora de actuar y mayormente cuando en todo ese lapso pasado, se la había pasado recibiendo las miradas y risas burlonas de Terry. Así que Candy dejó su asiento para ir a… – **Abogado**… – y a éste le entregó lo que sus manos impacientemente habían sostenido… **– Me gustaría que prestara atención a estas letras que Richard, antes de morir, plasmó.**

**- ¿De qué se tratan?**... – cuestionaron dos; pero a uno se le aconsejaría…

**- Léalas por usted mismo; y cuando se dé por enterado, hágaselo saber a los demás. **

Como primer paso, Johnson al abrir el sobre, aseguraría… – **En efecto, es la letra de Richard Grandchester.**

Pero conforme sus ojos se informaban de un contenido, en su rostro apareció un ceño que llamó la atención de Terry. – **¿Qué dice esa carta, Licenciado Johnson?**

Éste le pidió un momento que se aguardó. Más al cumplirse, a ella se le cuestionaría… – **¿Está usted embarazada, Señora Grandchester?**

**- ¿Qué?**... – gritaron los dos hijos antes de que Candy diera su respuesta que fue…

**- Es verdad que Richard no tuvo tiempo de firmar su testamento, pero en esta carta dice todo lo contrario a lo que acabamos de escuchar. Así que la mitad de toda su herencia deberá pasar a manos de su esposa, o sea yo; y como hay otro heredero en camino, la otra mitad será dividida en tres partes iguales.**

**- ¡Eso es una sucia mentira y tú bien lo sabes!**... – Terry le espetó.

**- ¿A usted, esto**… – mostró otro papel… **– le parece mentira, Abogado?**

**- No lo sé, Señora**… – se fue honesto al decirle… **– porque hay tantas mañas para obtener una herencia que… **

**- Está bien**… – Candy no proyectó miedo; y les retaría… **– Entonces no me dejan otro camino más que impugnar el testamento de mi marido ante las leyes que correspondan; y con ellas, a mi favor, pelearé por lo que legalmente me pertenece.**

**- ¡Estás rematadamente loca si crees que voy a permitir que hagas eso! Además**… – Terry, al ver la cínica sonrisa de Candy, no aguantó; y tomándola del brazo, rudamente la alejó para decirle… **– ¡No puedes estar embarazada de mi padre, porque él padecía un problema que tú muy bien debiste conocer!**

Sonriendo como todo una triunfadora, Candy lo confirmaría… – **Así es**. – Y aún así insistiría… **– sin embargo sí estoy embarazada.**

**- ¡Vamos, Candy!**... – él apretó fieramente su puño para infundirle dolor. **– ¡Conozco de sobra a las mujeres de tu tipo y por más que lo intentes, ¡date por vencida! porque no te creo una sola de tus venenosas palabras!**

**- ¿Ah, no? Entonces quiere decir que**… – Candy se acercó a su oído; y le refrescaría la memoria… **– ¿ya te olvidaste que tuve relaciones con tu hermano?**

**- - 15 - -**

¡Quítenmela de enfrente, porque juro que la mato! pudo descifrar, desde su lugar, el notario en el rostro rojo de Terry que, al atender Candy el llamado del abogado, salió del despacho porque, debido al estresante momento, se sentía capaz de retorcerle el pescuezo a su joven madrastra.

Ésta, que había ido a lado del funcionario legal, observó junto con aquél, como el hijastro mayor abandonaba la sala seguida de Tony que ¡atónito! primero la había mirado a ella; pero después y favorablemente, se decidió por emprender carrera y seguir a su energúmeno hermano.

Pero mientras Tony daba alcance a Terry, Candy escuchaba del abogado… – **No sé qué cosa le haya dicho al joven Grandchester y tenga por seguro que no me interesa. Pero el consejo que voy a brindarle, sería muy bueno que lo tomara en cuenta. **

**- Entiendo de lo que habla.**

**- ¡No, no, señora, considero que no lo entiende!**. – Ante lo alterado de la voz, la mujer irguió su espalda, enarcó una ceja y escucharía… **– al impugnar el testamento, los afectados no sólo serían Terry ni Tony, sino usted misma y muchos otros.**

**- Lo sé.**

Con desfachatez, Candy tomó asiento, riendo burlona del desconcierto en el rostro de su interlocutor que, ingenuo, preguntaría… – **Y aún sabiéndolo ¿se atrevería a llevarlo a cabo?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!.**.. – dijo ella; y él, titubeante..

**- Ahora soy yo, quién no la entiende.**

**- Y no es necesario que lo haga**.

Cínica, Candy cruzó una pierna y se miró sus bien cuidadas uñas conforme era interrogada… – **Pero… ¿acaso no es la fortuna de los Grandchester lo que busca?**

**- Señor Licenciado**… – la mujer se puso de pie; y en lo que caminaba hacia él, le sentenciaría… **– concrétese a hacer válida la carta que le entregué sino quiere que sus queridos amigos ¡se vean sin un centavo en la cartera ya que las cuentas de banco se congelarían y ninguno disfrutaría de ese dinero!**

**- Le juro que no llego a entender ¡cuáles son sus intenciones, señora!**

**- Ya lo sabrá a su debido tiempo, Señor Johnson. ¡No coma ansías, porque puede ser de un momento a otro. Para ser exactos, en cuanto reciba la visita de mi abogado**… – finalizó al desearle... **– Buenas noches**. – Y Candy sonrió ampliamente del total aturdimiento que provocó en el hombre que, al girarse ella en busca de la salida del despacho, dejó a sus espaldas.

Por otra parte, Tony al haber buscado inútilmente a Terry, se topó con Stear que le informaría… – **Papá dejó afuera el jeep; se montó en ello y se fue. ¿Qué pasó?**

El rapazuelo empleado imitó a su joven patrón que cruzó sus piernas, se sentó sobre el césped del jardín y ahí, tristemente, le compartiría… – **Tendré un hermano. Papá, además de dinero, nos dejó un hermano.**

**- ¿Cómo? No entiendo.**

**- Candy está embarazada**

Stear aprovecharía la oportunidad para intrigarlo… – **¿Y estás seguro que es de él?**

**- ¡Stear!**... – Tony le reclamó y le clavó la mirada al aseverarle… **– ¡Claro, porque Candy no es mala!**

**- ¿Por qué la consideras buena cuando tú y ella tuvieron algo que ver? **

**- ¡¿Tú cómo lo sabes?!**

**- ¡Yo lo miré todo desde los arbustos!**

Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, Tony le preguntaría… – **¿Y se lo has dicho a Terry?**

**- ¿Tú no lo has hecho?**

**- No a detalle**… – apenado, el joven agachó la cabeza. **– ¡Se enojaría muchísimo!**

**- ¡¿Más de lo que está?!**... – Stear hizo el ademán… **– ¡Porque se fue echando pestes en contra de ella!**

**- Lo creo; lo malo que con la noticia, todo cambia.**

**- ¿De qué hablas?**

**- Propuse a Terry casarme con Candy; ahora menos me autorizará hacerlo.**

**- ¡¿Tony, estás loco?!**

Stear se puso violentamente de pie mirándole su amigo desde abajo y diciéndole… – **Así mismo me juzgó mi hermano.**

Hincándose a su lado, el muchachito, mordiéndose un dedo, curioso indagaría… – **¿Crees que ese hijo podría ser tuyo?**. – Tony espantado le miró y atento siguió escuchando… **– la semana pasada en clase hablamos de**… – jugueteó con sus dedos… – **tener sexo sin protección y el riesgo a una posible gestación**. – El informado, avergonzado, escondió el rostro cuando el estudiante le cuestionaba… **– ¿cómo fue tu experiencia con ella? ¿Hubo… "contacto directo"?**. – Los pícaros gestos faciales aunados los movimientos que con las manos hacía, consiguió que el menor de los Grandchester, al momento de abandonar su lugar, le contestara…

**- ¡No sé de lo que me hablas!**

Empero Stear le insistiría… – **¡Sí lo sabes!**

Y con la afirmación, Tony… – **¡Calla!**... – con su índice pidió guardar silencio, a la par que miraba hacia todos lados… **– que si Terry se entera de lo que escondemos debajo de la cama y en el librero, ¡nos irá mal!**

**- Está bien, de mí no será, pero… ¿ni aún así me contarás cómo fue?**

**- En esa ocasión no pasó nada. Sin embargo…** – Tony enmudeció por instantes; luego… **– prometió algo más la próxima vez**.

Con ello, Stear abrió la boca de donde se le escaparía un… – **¡Ah!**

**- Y tal vez ahí**… – los jóvenes, en complicidad, se echaron a reír siendo observados por Candy, que con teléfono en mano, descaradamente risueña decía…

**- ¡Quiero compartirte la buena nueva!**

_- ¿De qué se trata?_... – le preguntó Eliza que trataba de concentrarse en lo que sería su tesis.

**- ¡Estoy embarazada!**

Al no obtener pronta respuesta, Candy soltó escandalosas risotadas de sólo imaginarse la cara de su amiga que, estúpidamente, le cuestionaría… _– ¡¿Qué has dicho?_

Sin importarle el estado de conmoción en que pusiera a su interlocutora, Candy sonaría infantilmente reprochadora… – **Pensé que te alegraría la noticia.**

_- Este, sí… claro… ¿porqué no? pero… _– la otra mujer dejó su asiento para pasearse por la sala y enterarse… _– ¿Cómo tomaron la noticia Los Grandchester?_

**- ¡Demasiado pesada!**... – fue brutalmente burlesca.

_- Pobres. _– Eliza que de la impresión, se llevó una mano al estómago debido a un retortijón, comentaría… _– ¡porque fue un bombazo lo que les lanzaste!_

**- Sí; pero ¡te perdiste lo más emocionante: ver la cara que puso Terry!**

_- ¡No, no; puedo imaginármela! Y_… – se aclararon la garganta porque la amiga comprobaba que su amiga una vez más se salía con la suya… _– ¿cuánto tiempo tienes?_

**- ¿De qué?.**.. – se hizo la loca; y la cuerda le recordaría…

_- De embarazo._

**- ¿Cuál embarazo?**

_- Candy, acabas de anunciarme que…_ – después de su estupefacto trance, la todavía universitaria comprendió; y gritaría alteradamente… _– ¡No lo estás!_

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**... – afirmó la astuta; pero la incredulidad en persona exclamaría…

_- ¡¿Entonces?!_

**- ¡Me ayudarás a conseguir un bebé!**. – Y sin recato, explayaría la siniestra idea… **– ¡Un recién nacido! Lo robamos de un hospital o lo compramos por ahí, al fin que con hambre y por dinero, muchas mujeres lo hacen.**

Eliza no le contestó porque interiormente se recriminaba duramente… _– ¡¿Por qué diablos la tuve que cuestionar?!_... – presintiendo Candy…

**- ¿Eli, sigues ahí? ¡Por favor, no es tiempo para desmayos!**

Y lo que escasas veces, la que yacía en el otro lado de la línea, fuertemente espetaba… _– ¡¿Estás en tus cabales o los has perdido de remate?!_

La contestación de la perversa y malévola mujer fue vulgar en su manera de carcajearse… – **¡Sólo te gasté una broma! No me creerías capaz de semejante aberración, ¿verdad?**

_- Pues…_ – Eliza sinceramente lo dudó; y aunque Candy afirmaba…

**- Sí; no lo estoy…** – a la amiga le tardó, en regresar a su cuerpo, el alma. **– Perdóname, amiga. Tú mejor que nadie me conoce y…**

Le interrumpieron para saber… _– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

**- Sólo quise jugarte una broma.**

_- Bueno a mí, pero ¿a ellos?_

**- Era la única manera para rescatar el 75 por ciento de la herencia de Richard.**

_- ¡Por todos los cielos, Candy! ¡Es un descarado robo lo que estás cometiendo con sus vástagos!_

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Son legalmente mis derechos!**

_- ¡Déjate de vaciladas!_... – un nuevo gritó de Eliza se había escuchado. _– A ti cuanto mucho te tocaba…_

**- ¡Sí, sí, ya sé! Lo que fuera la buena voluntad de mi esposo, ¿no? pero dime… ¡¿qué precio debo cobrar por todas las noches que a su lado dormí? ¿o los besos que tuve que soportar? ¿las caricias que mi cuerpo joven recibió?! **

_- ¡Pero tú, de antemano, sabías que así sería al planear casarte con él!_

Candy no replicó a eso y únicamente dejó que escucharan sus fuertes resuellos que poco a poco fueron cesando. Luego con voz agotada dijo… – **Lo siento.**

Eliza no respondió y en silencio aguardó por una esperanza que en ese momento no llegó porque Candy sin decir más, colgó.

Cada una por su lado esperó que la otra tomara la iniciativa y volviera a llamar; sin embargo eso no sucedió, ni aún cuando Eliza mostró mayor preocupación por su enferma amiga a la que telepáticamente le envió un comprensivo y a la vez consejero mensaje… **– Sé que hubo responsables en la muerte de tus padres; pero así como tú, los hijos no son los culpables. Él, en donde esté, ya está siendo juzgado por todos sus males; y tú lo serás también si continúas tomando venganza por tu propia mano.**

Sintiéndose temerosa del que regía universal y espiritualmente, Eliza que estaba de pie, levantó la mano y marcó el número de entrada registrado. El primero timbrazo sonó, luego el segundo y así sucesivamente hasta que el artefacto telefónico la desvió al buzón donde dejaría… – **Te quiero; y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo no importa sean buenas o malas tus acciones.**

Candy que después de hablar con ella fue a tirarse de bruces a la cama, oyó el mensaje, y a solas, también le dijo… – **Yo igual te quiero porque has estado conmigo en los momentos más duros de mi vida. Amiga mejor no pude haber encontrado; y agradezco más, el que siempre estés al pendiente de mí. Pero ya inicié esto y no pararé hasta terminarlo. Falta poco y después**… – calló para girar su cuerpo sobre el colchón; y al estar mirando al alto techo concluiría… **– me dedicaré a conquistar su amor.**

… porque su odio, de sobra Candy bien sabía que ya lo tenía y a cada rato Terry, que había descendido del vehículo después de haberlo estacionado en una solitaria vereda del extenso rancho, combinándolo con el chirrido de los grillos, lo repetía… – **¡Te odio, Candy! ¡No sabes cuánto te detesto, insignificante mujer arribista! ¡Pero te juro que haré míseros cada uno de los días que a partir de hoy en mi casa vivas! ¡¿quieres lo que tanto mis padres y yo formamos?! ¡Pues bien, lo tendrás! ¡Pero ni te imaginas a qué precio lo pagarás!**

Después de patear fuertemente uno de los neumáticos delanteros, Terry se recargó en el cofre, se cruzó de pies y brazos, y miró a los cielos pidiendo ayuda para acabar con su madrastra enemiga que mientras ella dormiría en su plácida cama, él lo haría a la intemperie del campo porque el más mínimo deseo tenía de volver a casa, por lo menos hasta que…

. . . . .

A pesar de haberse ido a dormir hasta altas horas de la madrugada, en una serenidad inexistente, Candy abrió los ojos. Removió de su cuerpo las sábanas de algodón y se incorporó por completo, cayendo con su movimiento, la sedosa tela de su bata.

Bostezando y estirando sus delgados brazos, caminó en busca de la ventana; recorrió la cortina y admiró el espectáculo matutino. De pronto sus ojos se concentraron en un puñado de hombres, los cuales unos lucían desconcertados mientras que otros honestamente, disfrutaban del descanso.

Candy frunció el ceño ante lo observado y se giró para dirigirse al baño, asearse y bajar lo más rápido posible para enterarse por medio de Archivald… – **La maquinaria no funciona.**

**- ¿Y qué tienen?**

**- Simplemente se descompusieron.**

**- ¿Todas?**

**- Increíble pero sí, Señora Grandchester, ¡todas!**

**- ¿Ya le avisaron a Terry?**

Archivald, aunque intentó disimularlo, sonrió ante sus ojos y le contestaría… – **Sí, pero se nos dijo que no está.**

**- ¿A dónde se fue?**

**- No lo sabemos, sólo se nos entregó una nota donde se explica que todo lo que se ofreciera, tanto en el rancho como en las fábricas y oficinas pues**… – Archivald quitó su sombrero, se rascó la cabeza y terminaría… **– con usted nos entendiéramos. Que usted, por ser la heredara mayoritaria, resolvería todo.**

**- Entiendo**… – se dijo comprendiéndolo verdaderamente, así que… **– me imagino que entre los empleados, habrá mecánicos que puedan resolver el problema y vuelvan todos al trabajo…** – pero antes de que ella terminara de hablar, Archivald y otros ya indicaban negación con la cabeza, entonces Candy cuestionaría… **– ¿quién se hace cargo de eso?**

**- El joven Terry**. – Y encogiéndose de hombros el capataz… **– ¡como es tan bueno en su materia, pues nunca fue necesario contratar o entrenar a otros!**

**- ¡Eso es inaudito! ¡Alguien más debe saber de estas cosas!.**.. – nadie dijo nada; empero Candy observó cuando todos los hombres que la rodeaban se descubrieron la cabeza a la mención de…

**- El señor Grandchester, pero él que ya no está más con nosotros. **

**- Entonces ¿no se trabajará hoy?...** – la señora había preguntado.

Y de nuevo Archivald, falsamente emocionado, contestaría… – **¡Claro! Pero todos estos hombres no porque, los que cosechan no les dan abasto.**

**- ¡Póngalos a hacer lo mismo!**... – se sugirió. **– Y cuando tengan lo necesario…**

Candy cesó sus palabras al notar que unos decían "no" en lo que otro le explicaba… – ** Sus salarios son muy altos para ese trabajo.**

**- ¿Entonces qué recomienda hacer, Archivald?**

**- Descansarlos. El problema es que la producción bajará y…**

**- … pero mañana podrán reponer el día y así nivelaremos dos días de trabajo.**

Los empleados pusieron rostros de sorpresa, pero no faltó el empleado flojo que diría… – **No lo creo.**

**- ¿Por qué?**... – inquirió ella que escucharía…

**- Se nos paga por día. Y si no hay para la papa hoy, nos vamos a buscar en otro lado.**

**- Pues háganlo; es su derecho; sin embargo mañana volverán a su trabajo.**

**- No es así de simple, Señora.**

**- ¿Ah, no?**. – Posando en jarras, ella demandaría… **– Entonces explícame el método. **

**- Es simple, porque en el momento de irnos, ya no volvemos.**

**- ¡Entonces, bola de haraganes, no lo hagan y vayan largándose de una buena vez!**

**- ¡Señora**… – Archivald intervino; y le explicaría… **– si los despide tendrá que liquidarnos. Además se les contrató por toda la cosecha. Sus sueldos ya están cubiertos!**

**- ¡¿Y ni así quieren trabajar?!**. – Bobalicones, unos hombres reían; y debido a que la hicieron exasperar, les gritaría… **– ¡Tomen un maldito azadón y se ponen a escardar como lo hacen todos los demás!**

El rostro de Candy estaba severamente serio; y con porte de general, aguardó hasta que todos se dispersaron. Luego se giró e ingresó a la casa, topándose en el comedor con un Terry en pijamas que, al momento de subir maleducadamente los pies a la mesa, la saludaría… – **Buenos días, "querida mamita". ¿Ya tan temprano trabajando?**

**- ¿Qué supuestamente "no estabas"?**... – le preguntó una desconcertada ella que viendo como un racimo de uvas se elevaba a la altura de su boca, de ésta salía…

**- ¡Puras mentiras! Aquí estoy; sino ¡mírame!**… – y el ex militar atrapó con sus perfectos y blancos dientes la redonda, verdosa pero muy jugosa fruta que conforme era burlona-sensualmente masticada, Candy le preguntaría…

**- ¿Y por qué no atiendes el problema con la maquinaria?**

**- ¡¿Yo?!.**.. – Terry fingiendo espanto se había apuntado; después y grosero, tronó la boca y le dijo… **– No es más mi quehacer; ahora es todo tuyo. Aunque debo agradecértelo, ¿eh? porque desde hacía mucho tiempo que no me tomaba unas merecidas vacaciones. Así que mientras veo como tú te partes el lomo, yo únicamente me dedicaré a gozar de las delicias de la vida. ¡Ah! y te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado, no sea que con los grandes esfuerzos y el estrés del trabajo, llegues a perder a "mi hermanito" y con él, la parte de la herencia que le corresponde. ¡Sería una verdadera pena para ti, ¿verdad?!**

Después de mirarla con infinito rencor, Terry tomó el vaso con jugo de zanahoria; y en lo que lo bebía, buscó el camino hacia su habitación, dejándola a ella, como una vez anterior, profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

Continuará

**Agradecida nuevamente contigo, querida…**

_Amanecer Grandchester, Blanca, Irene, Celia, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Liz Carter, Zu Castillo and Viry Queen._


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días ** 8 y 18 de Julio de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 16 - -**

Ante la adorable desfachatez de Terry, Candy alzó los hombros en señal de que tampoco le importaba la situación. Y para hacerlo más real, se dirigió al elegante frutero que descansaba en el centro de la larga mesa y tomó una manzana muy roja que talló en su blusa para limpiarla.

Mordiéndola y disfrutando de su delicioso sabor, la joven viuda alcanzó una silla y se sentó; pero conforme colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa, Susana apareció llevando consigo la jarra de café.

Vertiendo el líquido caliente en el juego de taza y plato que reposaba sobre la superficie plana de madera, la empleada a Candy preguntaría… – **¿Qué desea desayunar?**

**- Nada por el momento. Pero más tarde quiero que me prepare unas crepas rellenas de chocolate, bañadas con bastante crema batida y muchas cerezas.** – Susana, al oír semejante platillo altísimo en azúcares, se paralizó un segundo y conjuntamente la miró de reojo cuando risueñamente se le confiara… – **Con este embarazo…** – se tocó el vientre plano… **– ¡lo más increíble se me antoja!**

La empleada que todavía no estaba enterada, otro poco y suelta la jarra que sostenía. Sin embargo y temblorosa, pediría afirmación… – **¿Está embarazada?**

Para dar seguimiento con la farsa, Candy exageradamente sonriente le contestaría… – **¡Sí! Apenas lo diagnosticó el médico.**

**- Y…** – un mágico sudor se percibió en su frente…. **– ¿El señor Grandchester lo supo?**

**- Desafortunadamente no**… – la viuda fingió pesar… **– ¡lo mucho que le hubiese gustado la noticia!**... – más intrigante… **– ¡Anoche se los revelé a Terry y Tony, pero…!**... – debido "a su estado", ¡se echó a llorar! al momento de exclamar… **– ¡al parecer no les agradó mucho la noticia!**

**- ¡Y cómo les iba a gustar!**

**- ¡¿Qué dijo?!**

**- Que… tal vez con el tiempo les…** – Susana que recibía la mirada "enojada" de Candy, optó por decir… **– ¡Con permiso!.**.. – y emprendió retirada, acompañada de la vista de la joven "embarazada" que no aguantó más las ganas y se echó a reír. De pronto cesó sus burlonas carcajadas cuando en el comedor, Archivald, precisamente el esposo de la cocinera, hizo acto de presencia.

Volviendo sus ojos a su sabroso café, Candy aguardó hasta que el capataz… – ** Señora, ha llegado esto**… – un sobre amarillo y grueso.

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- Según el remitente, han de ser los reportes mensuales del departamento de Contabilidad.**

**- Déjelo ahí…** – le señaló la mesa.

Archivald que obedeció, se atrevió a observarle…. – **En menos de tres días debe ser devuelto para…**

**- Archivald**… – Candy se puso de pie; y disponiéndose a marcharse, le dijo despóticamente… **– Vaya a hacer su trabajo.**

**- Lo hago, Señora**… – la joven pareció no entender la contestación del capataz; pero él tampoco le daría explicación; así que sin olvidar quien era ella, se alejó después de haber dicho… **– con su permiso. **

A solas, Candy caminó hacia el sobre y lo tomó. Llevándolo consigo, la mujer encaminó sus pasos en dirección del despacho, área del que rápidamente se adueñó, y del cual, con sólo las crepas en su estómago, no salió de ahí en gran parte del día; y eso abandonó la oficina, gracias a la algarabía que en la sala había.

Paty, que previamente lo había anunciado, llegó; y Terry que obligada y huevonamente en su recámara se la había pasado, al ser avisado del arribo de su novia, salió apresuradamente a su encuentro, dándole una cálida bienvenida que hizo ruborizar a más de uno de los presentes que lo vio, exceptivamente a Candy que se hizo notar al gritar… – **¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!**

Como si hubiesen estado jugando a las escondidillas, Terry y Paty, detrás del sofá donde yacían acostados, sus bonitas caritas asomaron. Más la voz burlona de su hijastro le contestaría… – **¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? ¿Con lápiz y papel, o aprovecho de una buena vez la posición de mi novia?**

Candy, ante la burla, enarcó una ceja y lo miró retador, mientras que Paty para ocultar su avergonzada sonrisa, escondió su rostro en el cuello de él. Sin embargo la pillada mujer no se movió.

Para demostrar que para nada le molestaba lo que estaban haciendo en aquella imaginativa ¡ejem! rica posición, la estrenada como viuda, se giró sobre su eje y buscó la vereda hacia su habitación, hallándose en el camino a Tony que, primero se paralizó; pero después de dedicarle a su madrastra una sonrisa nerviosa, prosiguió sus pasos para ir a saludar a su querida Paty como la llamó.

Y aunque esa muestra de cariño pareció no haberle afectado, Candy fue a encerrarse en su recámara donde, puso altamente su música favorita: el rock; luego tomó cualesquiera revista y se tumbó en la cama para disque concentrarse en ella.

Creyendo que sus gustos, eran extremadamente extravagantes, Tony, Terry y Paty ordenaron a Susana les preparara unos bocadillos y cocteles que fueron a saborearse lejos de su propia sala y muy a orillas de la alberca, lugar desde el cual y entre salto y salto de canciones, Candy podía oír sus alegres risas, a pesar de la gran pena que a los hermanos, verdaderamente albergaba.

Sin embargo Terry que había decidido no ingresar al agua, miraba el semi desnudo cuerpo de su novia que para él modelaba. Luego la coqueta mujer, sabiendo tenía la atención de aquel guapo hombre, se dispuso a lanzarse en clavado. Más en lo que Paty se sumergía en la profundidad de la piscina, Terry dejó de observarla, gracias a la llegada de un desconocido y viejo auto y del cual un hombre con traje un tanto desgastado descendió para solicitar a Archivald la presencia de Candy.

El hijo mayor de Grandchester frunció el ceño al percatarse que su empleado de más confianza guiaba al recién llegado hasta la puerta de su casa. Pero debido a que Tony con sus llamados le demandó le mirara, cuando Terry devolvió sus ojos, aquel intruso ya no estaba en el exterior sino ya era conducido al despacho de aquel hogar.

Considerándolo importante, el ex militar abandonó el camastro que ocupaba para llamar al capataz que le dijo… – **Es el abogado de la señora. Su nombre**… – Archivald quitó su sombrero; y conforme se sobaba los cabellos, completó información… **– William Anderson. **

Agradecida su atención, el capataz se marchó para continuar sus quehaceres. Pero Terry, excusando que no había toallas con qué secar a su mojada novia, corrió veloz a la casa para espiar la conservación.

No obstante, el hijastro mayor pudo conseguir nada, porque la astuta Candy, había pedido a Billy saliera a la terraza para también asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara y vigilar así, quien se acercara, notando desde su lugar la ausencia del ex militar. Entonces la viuda no habló más que trivialidades con su abogado hasta que vio a Terry retornar a la alberca, donde él no pudo disfrutarla más, ya que se dedicó únicamente a divagar sobre Candy que en menos de una hora despachó a su representante legal, a quien además de recomendaciones, se le entregó un sobre que contenía un informe que la joven, a solas en la oficina había realizado.

Al ser ella misma quien lo condujera a la salida, Candy en su regreso a la casa, fue interceptada por Terry que sin dejar su hostilidad, le demandaría… – **¿Qué quería ese hombre?**

La joven viuda sonrió. Y aprovechando que las miradas de Tony y Paty estaban sobre de ellos, descarada y provocativa, se le acercó; y sin despegar sus ojos de la boca seria de él, le insinuaría… – **¿Acaso estás celoso de mi abogado?**

Terry recordó su estado que si no, el césped la hubiera recibido. Así que inclinando su guapo rostro a ella, al oído la castigaría duramente al contestarle… – **Lo estaría hasta de un perro, pero de ti, ¡no lo creo!**

Con ello, Candy se sintió verdaderamente ofendida; Sin embargo se mostró entera ante la mirada rencorosa de su hijastro que no perdió tiempo y se alejó de ella para acercarse a Paty que conforme lo abrazaba, miraba enemigamente a Candy que retomaba sus pasos y no los detendría hasta llegar a su cama donde únicamente reposaría breves instantes porque, una de las empleadas le informaba que Archivald, el capataz, requería de su presencia.

Habiendo preguntado el motivo que se desconoció, Candy, rezongando, fue a donde el empleado le esperaba: el despacho, y donde su enfado no pudo ocultarlo cuando cuestionaría… – **¿Qué sucede ahora?**

Ignorando el mal educado modal, el empleado dijo… – **Lo mismo de todos los días, Señora. Entregar, al terminar la jornada, mi reporte de la cosecha. Lo malo que también le traigo los graves problemas que se suscitaron, incluyendo la escases en la producción del día.**

Viéndola agachar la cabeza, Archivald, sin haber querido, sonrió burlón. Empero escuchándola resoplar de frustración, vio a la mujer cuando le extendía la mano para recibir el folder que se llevaba.

Como su función de trabajo ya había terminado, el capataz preguntaría… – **¿Puedo retirarme?**

Al percibir que el hombre tenía la menor disposición de ofrecer su ayuda, Candy, nuevamente despectiva, le ordenaría… – **Sí, ya váyase.** – Mirándolo marcharse después de haberle "deseado" buenas noches, la joven viuda sonrió para sí; y dijo para sus adentros… – **Tú también te arrepentirás de estarme haciendo esto.**

Después de un rato, analizado y aventado el documento, Candy se dispuso a abandonar la oficina. Más al salir y cruzar por la sala, seres que la ocupaban, dejaron de reír al notarla y sólo uno, que percibió su molestia, se interesaría… – **Candy, ¿está todo bien?**

La mujer, ante la voz amable de Tony, a éste le sonrió; y aparentando estarlo le contestaría… – **De maravilla, Tony. Gracias por preguntar.** – Y en general, también desearía… **– Buenas noches. **

Aunque Terry fingía estar enfocado en el juego de mesa, de reojo la miraba marcharse. Más al escuchar… – **Hermano, ¿no sería mejor que retomaras las riendas de todo?**

**- ¡Absolutamente no!**... – fue la ruda contestación; y Tony insistiría…

**- No seas así. Estoy seguro que Papá**… – el hermano menor calló sus palabras porque los ojos de Terry se clavaron asesinamente en él. No obstante el hijo mayor recordó que una vez lo había prometido, pero no…

**- Tony, lamentablemente nuestro padre ya no está con nosotros; y su última voluntad no nos favoreció del todo. Pero como a ella sí, deja que sea Candy quién se rasque con sus propias uñas o con lo que pueda.**

**- Pero…**

Terry hizo oídos sordos y expulsó su potente voz al gritar… – **¡Gané!**... – no permitiendo que Tony dijera nada más.

Paty que estaba en medio de los dos hermanos, miró a uno y al otro le entregó sus labios que bruscamente en un beso, los lastimaron. Aguantándose, la mujer se puso de pie y dijo… – **El viaje fue agotador y me gustaría descansar temprano. Además mañana hay trabajo que hacer**… – el mismo de siempre, revisar la contabilidad, pero al parecer ella tampoco había comprendido y Terry se lo hizo recordar al decirle…

**- No, Paty. Lo de todos los meses ya no será necesario hacerlo, porque ahora es trabajo de mi "adorada madrastra". Y como ella será quien se queme las pestañas**… – el hombre que se había enderezado, fue a su lado para abrazarla y sugerirle… **– tú y yo, mi linda novia, nos dedicaremos a despilfarrar el dinero. Así que desde hoy empezaremos yéndonos a bailar**… – gracioso, la hizo girar… **– luego a comer**… – delicadamente le mordió la mano… **– y después**… – olvidándose de la presencia de Tony, Terry la pegó a él en un movimiento seductor y encantador que fue imposible decirle "no". Aceptada la invitación, el hermano mayor al menor le aconsejaría... **– No mires televisión hasta muy tarde. Y tampoco me esperes temprano.**

Sonriendo de lo divertido que su hermano a veces podía ser, Tony vio a la pareja abrazarse y así alejarse de él que echó a volar su imaginación de lo que aquellos dos, normalmente hacían al estar a solas en su recámara o donde se les antojara derrochar sus ansias. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la carita enfadosa de Candy, lo puso pensativo; y aunque fuera en contra de lo dicho por Terry, Tony sí le ofrecería ayuda a su madrastra que localizada en su habitación, menospreciándolo por sus problemas de dislexia pero que cuando lo sedujo desaparecieron, le cuestionaría… – **¿Tú que tanto podrías saber del negocio?**

**- Es verdad y tal vez no sea mucho; pero lo necesario lo sé porque Papá me lo enseñó.** – Candy, como pocas veces, sonrió verdaderamente por el lindo ofrecimiento y por la valentía de el joven que aprovechó el momento para decir… – **Por el bebé que esperas y que también es mi hermano, podemos ser amigos si no podemos ser otra cosa, ¿verdad?**

**- Verdad, Tony**… – la joven le ofreció un abrazo sincero; después…. **– Ahora vete a descansar. Mañana veremos qué hacemos.**

**- Hasta mañana entonces.**

Tony poco a poco vio la puerta de aquella habitación cerrar. Al estarlo completamente, se dirigió a la suya para soñar en una familia propia, si ya no con ella, ¿quizá con otra? Pero ¿dónde la conseguiría? Si Candy, como la que en su casa vivía, sólo había una.

. . . . .

Con el canto de los grillos y la luz de la luna, una negra y trabajadora silueta se desplazaba silenciosamente por todas partes en aquel rancho; después y con la noche, simplemente desapareció.

Al pintar el alba, los mugidos de las vacas, los balidos de los borregos, el relinchar de los caballos y las voces de los trabajadores, musicalizaron el lugar.

Divisándolos en los graneros, Archivald, que siempre madrugaba y ya desayunado, salía de su pequeña cabaña para ir a atender a los muchachos que auguraban nuevamente un día sin trabajo debido a la "inexplicable enfermedad de la maquinaria"

No obstante mayúscula sorpresa se llevaron todos, cuando un despistado hacía funcionar la gigantesca desgranadora; siguiendo con ella, un tractor, luego otro y así sucesivamente hasta que todo el rancho volvió a la normalidad.

Con cara de susto, el capataz que tenía autorización, hasta la habitación de Terry llegó. Pero por alguna razón, no se atrevía a tocar la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo, fue Paty quien lo atendió; y al solicitar urgentemente al otro ocupante de la cama, la mujer lo dejó para ir a Terry y decirle lo que pasaba.

Cubriéndose apenas su desnudo cuerpo musculoso, el hijo de Grandchester le autorizó pasar. Más su encamorrada postura se disipó en el aire al oír… – **Las maquinas están funcionando.**

¡Seguro que hasta China! su grito se escuchó. – **¡¿Qué has dicho?!**

El ingenuo Archivald se lo repetiría… – **Todo está funcionando en su normalidad.**

Como de rayo y sin importarle su desnudez, Terry se levantó de la cama y corrió a la ventana para corroborarlo por sí mismo, a la par de cuestionar molesto… – **¡¿Quién demonios lo hizo?!**

**- - 17 - -**

Llevando consigo la bata, Paty apresuradamente se acercó a Terry y lo cubrió con ella; percatándose además la novia como los hermosos ojos de aquel adonis de hombre brillaban de ira al observar tras la ventana como hombres y maquinaria trabajaban en conjunto.

Sintiéndose traicionado, Terry, conforme se ataba las jaretas de su prenda, descalzo y a paso veloz, salió de su habitación, luego bajó de dos en dos las escaleras, después con agigantadas zancadas cruzó la sala y así abandonó la casa, demandando, a plenos gritos en lo que atravesaba el jardín, la presencia de todos sus trabajadores para que le confesaran ¿quién había arreglado las máquinas?

El temor que se apoderó de los empleados que de sobra conocían el carácter explosivo-agresivo del ex militar, les apuntó como responsables. Pero no faltó el valiente que dijera… – **¡Ninguno de nosotros ha sido!**

**- ¡¿Entonces dime quién carajos lo ha hecho?!**

Como una fiera, Terry había saltado sobre el pobre infeliz que sintiéndose fuertemente asido de la solapa de su sencilla chaqueta vaquera, le contestaría… – **Debe creernos, patrón; ya que le dimos nuestra palabra por la memoria de su señor padre, Richard Grandchester**… – a la mención de su nombre, las gentes ahí reunidas descubrieron sus cabezas en señal de respeto hacia el difunto, acto que a Terry le pareció franco.

Sin embargo no perdió instante para amenazar… – **Si llego a descubrir que entre ustedes está el culpable… ¡ténganlo por seguro que pagará muy caro su afrenta! ¡¿entendido?!**

**- Sí, patrón**… – habían respondido todos sin vacilación.

Empero cuando Terry se disponía a marcharse, le causó agruras la voz de aquella que saludaba… – **Buenos días**… – contestándole, entre murmullos, el grupo.

No obstante, su hijastro fue grosero al espetarle cerca del rostro… – **¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?!**

**- ¿Te parece poco?**... – la mujer, haciéndose a un lado, le señalaría el campo… **– ¡Las máquinas están funcionando! ¡Qué bien!**... – había chillado feliz. Pero segundo siguiente, se burló de él al decirle… **– ¡Gracias por arreglarlas!**... – y le hizo una observación… **– Ya Richard me había advertido que por fuera eres únicamente odioso, pero que por dentro, ¡guardas un corazón de oro!.** – Con lo dicho, Terry apretó sus puños y raudamente se giró cuando escuchó a sus espaldas risitas de sus empleados que por la fulminante mirada recibida se dispersaron para dirigirse a sus actividades laborales, advirtiéndosele al capataz que había llegado detrás de su patrón… – **Archivald, ya que "mi querido hijastro" amablemente nos compuso los tractores, espero que hoy los trabajadores sí puedan cumplir con la producción del día. Y si es necesario, rescatar lo perdido de ayer.**

**- Se hará como usted mande, señora**… – el "obediente" empleado, después de mirar a su patrón, se marchó.

Candy también lo pretendía hacer pero la mano de Terry la detuvo para decirle… – **No te pavonees demasiado, mocosa, porque si me lo propongo, en un pestañear, ¡te puedo desplumar!**

**- ¿Sin importarte el bienestar de tu sobrino que viene en camino?**... – Candy, seductora, se había acercado a él.

Y Terry al sentir atrevidamente una resbalosa mano y su "principal destino", la detuvo; y rudo la soltó al escuchar… – **¡Terry!**... – mirando la pareja a Tony que corriendo feliz a ellos, comentaría… **– ¡Arreglaste las máquinas!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!.**.. – espetó furiosamente el veterano.

El rostro del jovencito no pudo contrariarse más al decir… – **¿Entonces?**

**- ¡Eso es lo que justamente voy a averiguar!.**.. – aseveró Terry al emprender sus pasos, teniendo a sus espaldas, las miradas de Tony y Candy que disimuladamente reía de la gran sorpresa que se llevaría al descubrir que… bueno, sonriendo ahora a su hijastro menor, a éste la mujer invitaría…

**- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? ¡La mañana está esplendorosa!**

**- Me gustaría pero… **

**- Está bien**… – Candy no esperó justificación.** – Otra vez será…** – y encaminó sus pasos a la caballeriza donde nuevamente el caballo de Terry solicitó, valiéndole un soberano cacahuate las súplicas del encargado que se desvivía por recomendarle otro bello animal. Pero al ver que su esfuerzo había sido inútil, el empleado, viéndola alejarse a todo galope, corrió a la casa para anunciárselo al capataz que, una vez más, fue el portador de la mala noticia.

Sentado enfadosamente en el sofá de la sala, Terry estaba ya acompañado de Paty que únicamente le contemplaba porque en esos trances de furia, ni ella misma se atrevía a decir palabra. Más al mirar a Archivald, el joven patrón le gritaría… – **¡¿Qué sucede ahora?!**

Las palabras del siempre sumiso empleado eran pausadas… – **No quisiera decírtelo pero… la señora Candy…**

**- ¡¿Qué con ella?!**... – le urgieron.

**- Se ha ido de paseo.**

Terry se puso de pie conforme vociferaba… – **¡¿Y a mí qué demonios me importa cuando a la Chi…na podría largarse?!**

**- Es que se llevó a todo galope a…**

Porque se intuyó, el ex militar puntualizaría… – **¡¿Mi caballo?!**. – Archivald que con sus manos, retorcía nerviosamente su sombrero, agachó la cabeza indicando con su señal que ¡sí! siendo el berrinche que en muchos años Terry no hacía.

**- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué pretende esa mujer?! ¡¿Matarme de un coraje?!**

**- Eso parece**… – observó una llamarada vocecita que fue apagada por el rugido de Terry que aseveraría…

**- ¡Pues está muy equivocada porque antes la mato yo!**

**- ¡Terry, no digas eso!.** – Debido a que tembló de sólo imaginárselo, Paty le aconsejaría… **– Y mejor serénate.**

**- ¡Lo haré, después de que mis manos…** – se saboreó en lo que se representaba la acción… **– aprieten el cuello de esa ladrona oportunista!.** – Pero al finalizar, el hombre se giró tan bruscamente que no se dio cuenta que detrás suyo, yacía parada una joven empleada con su acostumbrado jugo mañanero, el cual sobre la bata del guapo bilioso cayó, escuchándose repetidamente…

**- ¡Perdón, patrón! ¡Usted disculpe, patrón!**... – al mismo tiempo de que le pasaba un trapo queriéndole inútilmente limpiarlo.

**- Deja ahí. No pasó nada.** – Terry, con ella, sonaba tranquilo; más al notar que la chica no detenía su actividad, para hacerla frenar le tuvo que gritar… **– ¡Que ya lo dejes así!**… – quedándose estática la fámula que le miró de reojo al verlo pasar a su lado, buscando Terry su habitación, donde despotricando sólo contra una, se deshizo de su mojada prenda, ingresó desnudo al baño y ahí, bajó la regadera, se concentró un buen rato.

. . .

Cuando salió guapamente de sus aposentos, Paty que le aguardaba en el comedor para acompañarse en los alimentos, al verlo con rostro y actitud más calmados, le preguntaría… – **¿A dónde vas?**

Acercándose a ella para dejarle un beso, le respondería… – **Necesito ir al pueblo.**

**- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?**

Paty dejó su asiento para oír…. – **No será necesario. No me tardo.** – Terry se dirigió al frutero y tomó una jugosa pera a la cual únicamente dos mordidas le dio, ya que al encontrarse en su camino a Tony que también iba a alimentarse, se la lanzó por los aires para compartirla, deseándole sinceramente el hermano menor…

**- ¡Cuídate!**

**- ¡Tú también!**

Pero Paty que no volvió a su lugar porque temía de lo que aquél era capaz, se encaminó a la ventana, observando desde ahí, como su novio, conforme platicaba con Archivald, se montaba en el jeep decorado con las siglas "RE", siendo al nombre femenino a quien le pidiera… – **Eleanor, por favor, no permitas que haga una tontería**. – No obstante y después de verlo alejarse, la presencia de un hermoso ente enemigo, la hizo abandonar su puesto para salir por donde Candy ya se aproximaba.

Sosteniendo la falda de su larga bata, Paty, aún torciéndose los pies que eran calzados por coquetas pantuflas, atravesaba el verde campo no perdiendo de vista a su objetivo que descendía del caballo y al cual, se le agradeció al oído su acompañamiento y buen comportamiento durante la cabalgata. Sin embargo, cuando se llegó a Candy, ésta ya había divisado a Patricia.

Por instantes las dos mujeres se miraron, sonriendo la recién viuda de la aparente furia de su "nuera" que sin decir palabra ¡cruzó la mejilla de Candy! que tocándose la parte agredida le gritaría… – **¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!**

**- ¡Eso y más te mereces por tomar cosas que no son tuyas! Además**… – Paty recordó un incidente pasado… **– ¡me la debías!**

Por primera vez, Patricia no obtuvo respuesta; así que creyéndose la vencedora de la situación, sonrió burlona de Candy que había bajado la cabeza. No obstante al levantarla… **– No cabe duda de que eres y actúas como todas las perdedoras, quienes piensan que acudiendo a los golpes, lo resuelven todo.**

**- No; te equivocas. ¡Los golpes son únicamente para las mujeres de tu sucia calaña!**

**- ¿Y tú de cuál eres?**. – La agredida soportando el dolor, se mofaría… **– ¡Ah, sí! De las rogonas; de las que se conforman con darlo todo sin recibir nada a cambio.**

**- Nuevamente te equivocas, Candy; porque yo puedo presumir algo que tú de mucho careces.**

**- ¿Te refieres al amor y la compañía de un hombre que únicamente te usa cuando tiene ganas de "desahogarse en ti"?**

Ofendida en su orgullo, Patricia se defendería… – **No; yo hablo de… ¡dignidad que tú no conoces!**

**- ¿Hablas de dignidad cuando tú… ¡arrastras añales! esperando a que ¡tu noviecito! después de haberse estado revolcando con otras, venga a ti como un santito para proponerte matrimonio?**

**- ¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa!**

Y porque sus palabras le habían calado profundamente, Paty se lanzó contra Candy que hizo retroceder a su atacante al latiguear su fusta y conjuntamente al amenazarle… – **¡No te atrevas a tocarme nuevamente, porque te juro que verdaderamente me conocerás!**

**- ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Y te lo demostraré, uniéndome a Terry para sacarte de aquí! **

**- ¡Ya veremos quién sale primero!**

Sin demostrarle ningún temor porque se sentía severamente molesta, Candy emprendió sus pasos hacia la casa, dejando atrás a una rabiosa Paty que, amigable, pretendía acercarse al caballo que comía tranquilamente pasto; empero el animal al verla aproximarse, primero sacudió su bien cuidada crin en señal de advertencia; pero al tenerla cerca y ser acariciado, relinchó; y con el susto que le pegó, consiguió que Paty trastabillara hasta caer llanamente al césped, donde la mujer, aterrada, gritó al ver como la mascota de su novio, se paraba en sus dos patas traseras con agresivas intenciones de aplastarla con las delanteras.

Los empleados que hubieron presenciado la escena entre las damas bajo el disimulo de estar trabajando, acudieron veloces a la mujer que encogida fetalmente y boca abajo se protegía, después de haber recibido su espalda, dos fuertes pisotones.

Los silbidos y llamados de los peones, distrajeron al animal; y en lo que unos iban al auxilio de Patricia que debido al dolor había perdido el conocimiento, otros con reatas en mano, pretendían atrapar al bello corcel que corrió para perderse en la pradera.

Por su parte, Candy, al escuchar las histerias de Patricia, había girado para observarlo casi todo, viendo la dirección que el caballo tomaba. Por momentos, en su cara se iluminó una perversa sonrisa, la misma que desapareció al oír cuando le cuestionaban… – **¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!**

Candy al mirar a Tony, también distinguió al grupo que le seguía, siendo las y los empleados quienes prosiguieran su camino hacia la herida que ya era traída por un fortachón campesino, quien al llegar a su lado, le preguntaría… – **¿Dónde la ponemos?**

La joven patrona, mirando por instantes a Patricia, por la boca dijo… – **En su recámara, por supuesto**. – Más por dentro, a sus anchas se burlaba… **– Eso y más te mereces por querer pasarte de lista conmigo. Además me la debías.** – Carcajeándose en su interior y fingiendo la preocupación que no sentía, Candy ordenaría… – **Por favor, Tony, acompáñame al despacho para que llamemos al médico y que venga o que alguien vaya por él.**

**- El más cercano está a casi una hora de aquí.**

**- ¡Entonces? ¿qué haremos?!**... – sugirió Susana que con su mandil se limpiaba las lágrimas.

**- Iremos por el joven Terry. Él sabe mucho de medicina y sabrá qué hacer.**

**- ¡Pero no tengo idea de dónde esté!**… – respondió, al punto del llanto, un devastado Tony.

**- Fue a casa del abogado Johnson**… – Archivald fue quien proporcionó información.

Con el descubierto dato, Candy que seguía a la multitud que se había conglomerado, se detuvo en seco poniéndose en alerta sus antenitas de vinil. Ah, no, ¿verdad? Esa es otra historia. Bueno, pues retomando la nuestra…

Sintiéndose intranquila, la joven viuda permitiendo el acceso a la casa a varios empleados y ordenando a dos ir en la búsqueda de su hijastro, se dirigió al despacho con la excusa de llamar al médico por si a Terry no se le encontraba rápido.

Archivald que había percibido el poco interés de su patrona, dejó a su esposa a cargo de Patricia mientras que él, a los mirones, los devolvía a sus respectivas labores.

Luego siguió a Candy, escuchando detrás de la puerta cuando ella, a alguien le compartía… – **¡La muy estúpida pensó, que después de golpearme, iba a salir bien librada!**

_- Pero tú no tuviste nada que ver con su accidente, ¿verdad?_

**- ¡Seguro! Le dije al caballo que la atacara y el muy obediente lo hizo.**

_- ¡Candy! No te burles._

**- ¡Pues también fíjate lo que dices, Eli!**

Sin embargo, la amiga que la conocía, le preguntaría… _– ¿Qué pasa?_

**- ¿Con qué?**... – Candy se hundió en el mullido sillón.

_- ¿Porqué estás tan irritada?_

**- El embarazo me tiene así.**

_- ¡Déjate de juegos porque tú no lo estás!_

**- Lo sé. Y eso de cierta forma me preocupa.**

_- ¿Por qué?_

**- ¿Cómo que porqué? ¡Eliza, coordina!**... – duramente la joven se había golpeteado las sienes. **– Los días están avanzando y mi supuesto embarazo se tendrá que notar debido al paso del tiempo. Debo hacer algo ya.**

_- ¿Y… cómo qué se te ocurre?_

Tarde se arrepintieron de haber preguntado al respondérsele… – **Tendré que hacer efectiva mi relación con Tony o si no…**

_- ¿Qué?_. – Candy, a su confidente, no contestó, ya que sus ojos claros estaban fijos en la persona que sin necesidad de autorización, se había adentrado a la oficina.

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **21 y 25 de Julio de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 18 - -**

Sin decir otra palabra más y sin apartar sus ojos del recién llegado, con suma elegancia y cuidado, el auricular fue devuelto a su lugar. La actitud de Candy era serena; y así mismo, al abandonar su lugar, le preguntaría… – **¿Se le ofrece algo, Archivald?**

El capataz no le respondió de inmediato, sino que se aproximó a ella que, sin temerle, fue a su encuentro.

Cuando estuvieron de frente, él, con aseveración, la confrontaría… – **Usted arregló las máquinas, ¿cierto?**

Sonriente, ella lo evadió al cuestionarle… – **¿Ya informaron a Terry de lo sucedido con su novia?**

Él sí respondería… – **Lo harán en cuanto lo vean.**

**- ¡Bien!**... – cantó la fémina voz. Y en su papel de malévola, le pediría… **– Y tampoco deje de mantenerme informada de la evolución de Patricia, que por cierto, ¡qué desgracia la que sufrió! ¿no lo considera usted?**

**- Sí, un verdadero infortunio**… – Archivald había empleado rudeza en su contestación.

Empero Candy, percatándose de la mirada recriminadora del empleado, señalando el sofá le invitaría… – **¿Quiere sentarse? Porque leo en su rostro que tiene deseos de hablar.**

**- No**… – el capataz rechazó ambas cosas… **– únicamente quiero que responda a mi pregunta.**

**- ¿De que si yo arreglé las máquinas? ¡Qué estúpida manera de arruinar mi manicura!…** – le mostró las uñas.

Más el trabajador le observaría… – **Pudo haber protegido sus hábiles manos con guantes, pero en fin. No quiere confesarlo, no lo haga. Ya lo averiguaré por medio de mi mujer cuando lave las ropas que usted usó ayer.** – La socarrona sonrisa de Candy desapareció de su rostro para ir y posarse en el hostil de Archivald que amenazadoramente le sentenciaría… – **No se saldrá fácilmente con la suya, "Señora Grandchester"; y tenga por seguro que la haré pagar por la muerte de mi patrón.** – Viéndola palidecer, el capataz se propuso retirarse después de decir… **– Con su permiso**. – Candy le vio dar dos pasos y luego retrocederlos para aconsejarle burlonamente… **– No monte mucho a caballo ya que en su estado**… – se miró un vientre plano… **– no es para nada saludable a un bebé.** – Y ahora sí, seguro de haberle dado con una última y certera estocada, el hombre se giró para marcharse definitivamente de ahí.

Sin embargo al llegarse a la puerta, la temerosa mujer le llamaría… – **¡Espere, Archivald!**. – Éste se devolvió a ella que le solicitaría… **– ¿me permite ahora a mí unas palabras?**

Actuando arrogantemente ante la sumisa Candy, él le contestaría… – **Usted dirá.**

**- Pero siéntese…** – de nuevo el sofá ella le apuntó… **– para hablar tranquilamente.**

**- De pie estoy bien. Así que lo que tenga que decir dígalo rápido.**

**- Será una simple cuestión.**

**- Hágala.**

Candy no hesitó en escupirla… – **¿Cuánto quiere por su silencio?**

¡Peor que un insulto recibido! Archivald espetaría… – **¡¿Qué ha dicho?!**

**- Al parecer usted sabe mucho de mí; así que ponga el precio por no delatarme.**

**- ¡¿Ha perdido por completo la razón?!**... – la adjetivó; e indignado le aseveraría… **– ¡Yo no me vendo!**

**- ¿Está seguro?.**.. – fue la dudosa cuestión, defendiéndose el capataz al afirmarle...

**- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Y tanto lo estoy, como del cariño que siento por esta familia!**

**- Y por la cual, hasta mataría por defenderla, ¿no es así?**

**- Si es preciso, ¡sí! ¡¿por qué no?!**

**- ¡Bien! ¡Le felicito y admiro por su fidelidad!**... – Candy se lo aplaudió; pero después, altanera y despectiva, le ordenaría… **– Ahora puede marcharse.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – se hubo tenido éxito al hacerlo contrariar.

**- No aceptó mi oferta, así que puede irse**… – la joven le indicó la puerta; y el hombre…

**- Señora, ¿no se ha dado cuenta de la confesión que me ha hecho?**

**- ¡¿Yo?!**... – Candy se auto-señaló. **– ¡¿Cuándo?!..**. – y descarada se protegería… **– Todo lo que usted ha dicho, han sido sólo especulaciones suyas, porque la policía, cuando investigó la muerte de mi adorado esposo, no encontró nada.**

**- Sin embargo, sé de uno que sí encontró la falla mecánica.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!.**.. – se erró al ponerla al descubierto. **– Entonces quiere decir que ya lo denunciaron ¿no es así?.** – Al no obtener presta contestación, villanamente irónica observaría… **– ¡No le digo! ¡Qué policía de estos días que… se toman su debido tiempo para aprehender al asesino!**

**- Ahora se burla porque cree tener todo bajo control, pero llegará el día…**

**- … en que ¡todos! incluyéndolo a usted, paguen por sus crímenes cometidos.**

**- No me cabe la menor duda… ¡usted está rematadamente loca!**

**- ¡Sí!**... – jugueteó con él; pero fue seria al pronunciar… **– y más vale que ahora usted, preste atención a mi consejo**… – se le acercó. **– Le hace la más mínima insinuación a Terry, con respecto a lo escuchado detrás de la puerta y también de lo hablado aquí adentro, ¡yo, como en un pasado usted lo hizo, tampoco me tentaré el corazón para aniquilarlo junto a su familia! ¡¿me entendió?!.** – Aunque no, Archivald asintió con la cabeza; y sin saber porqué razón, el hombre, no queriendo despegar sus ojos de ella, de espaldas retrocedió hasta alcanzar la puerta que abrió y entre su marco se perdió, quedándose Candy a solas. Después ella también salió, encontrándose en la sala a empleadas que al verla, estando ellas sentadas, se pusieron de pie para volver rápidamente a sus actividades cotidianas.

Ignoradas por la joven viuda, ésta se propuso dirigirse a sus habitaciones; empero la fuerte carrera combinada con la potente voz de Terry que detrás de ella se escuchó, la hizo detener para percatarse de la urgencia del hombre que también la ignoró.

Sabiendo que con su arribo, otra confrontación se acercaba, Candy, resignada a ser apuntada como la principal culpable de lo sucedido con Patricia, se devolvió a la oficina para esperar por Terry y su energúmeno reclamo. Sin embargo, aquel nunca apareció; y después de dos horas de estar aguardando por el guapo hijastro, la joven viuda nuevamente abandonó aquella área para finalmente alcanzar su alcoba, donde se enclaustraría por horas y no se enteraría de que…

Dentro de ese tiempo, Terry, conforme había curado las heridas de Patricia, de ésta había escuchado la versión de los hechos. No obstante y debido a que algo de lo relatado, no le había encajado, Terry que poco le hubo creído, recurrió a los empleados que lo habían visto todo, llevándose Patricia el regaño como trofeo. Fue por ello que el ex militar ni siquiera a Candy se acercó, a pesar de que tenía el pendiente del préstamo sin permiso de su consentido caballo, el cual, en el área de caballerizas, Terry estaba cuidadosamente peinando.

No obstante el ex militar dejó su actividad para atender a Susana… – **Hijo, te llama el Licenciado Johnson**. – Un teléfono inalámbrico se entregó; pero debido a la lejana distancia kilométrica requerida, la comunicación era pésima.

Así que pasando el cepillo a otro empleado, Terry se encaminó a la casa, donde se detuvo al llegar al despacho y desde ahí, marcar y oír… _– Me dijeron que me visitaste_… – sonó la voz del abogado.

**- Sí, pero se me explicó de su repentino viaje.**

_- Así es, muchacho._

**- ¿Todo está bien?**... – Terry quiso saber.

_- Aunque quisiera decir sí, lamentablemente son malas noticias las que tengo._

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

_- Terry, al revisar detenidamente toda la documentación de tu padre, encontré entre ellos, un sobre datado de años y que antes de informártelo, quise recurrir a otro experto para que me cerciorara lo que descifré._

**- ¿De qué se trata? **

_- No por teléfono, ¿podrías venir a Philadelphia?_

**- Me tomará un par de horas en llegar allá, pero ahí estaré.**

Con la velocidad de una gacela, Terry subió a su recámara. Y mientras se cambiaba de ropas, se acercó a la ventana para producir un chiflido que atrajo la atención de Archivald a quien se le pidió también subir para ordenársele al estar allí con él… – **Ten lista una camioneta; además, vienes conmigo**. – Sin preguntar a dónde, el capataz se dispuso a ejecutar la orden solicitada.

Al par de hombres no les tomó mucho tiempo en estar listos. Pero antes de partir, Terry dejó con Susana el mensaje de que se le avisara a Tony y a Patricia de su inesperada ausencia. Más el empleado de confianza, al notar la tensión en el rostro de su joven patrón conforme encendía el motor de su vehículo, le preguntaba… – **¿Qué pasa, Terry?**

**- Eso es lo que justamente vamos a ir a averiguar**… – y se pisó el acelerador para alejarse velozmente.

Y tal como lo estipulara, dos horas después, la ciudad de Philadelphia les daba la bienvenida. Entonces Terry pidió a Archivald se comunicara con Johnson para que les orientara la ruta a seguir.

El hall de una lujosa plaza mercantil fue el punto indicado. De ahí, los dos hombres buscaron el segundo elevador expreso para que los condujera al piso 33, donde en su recepción, el licenciado Johnson les aguardaba.

Dejando a un lado los formales saludos, se les señaló el camino a andar. Recorridos largos pasillos se llegó a lo que era la oficina principal regida por su presidente… – **Licenciado Arthur Campbell**…. – se había presentado, seguido de extenderles la invitación a tomar asiento en frente de su escritorio, haciendo el licenciado Johnson una breve introducción…

**- Mi amigo Campbell era muy bueno como penalista pero después optó por el derecho comercial.**

El visitado sonaría divertido al decir… – **Aunque estos**… – apuntó al colega… **– no me creen cuando les digo que mi trabajo es tan complicado como el suyo.**

Sonriendo apenas, Terry musitaría… – **Me lo imagino.**

Sin embargo, a la impaciente actitud del hombre, Johnson… – **Te llamé para mostrarte esto**… – Terry estiró su mano para recibir un sobre; pero al ver que se colocaban unas gafas y Campbell también decía…

**- Déjame ver**… – al abogado mercantil se le entregó. Empero conforme lo leía, iba diciendo… **– el documento es original y**… – se fueron hasta la parte de abajo que después de enterado, se miró a Terry para cuestionársele… **– ¿Tú eres familiar de Grandchester?**

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se contestaría… – **Hijo mayor de Richard.**

**- ¿Tienes más hermanos?**

**- Sí, es menor que yo y de nombre Tony.**

**- Entonces no hay porqué preocuparse, Johnson, el documento se cumplió tal cual lo estipularon. Hay herederos y no existe peligro de perderse la fortuna acumulada.**

**- ¡¿Cómo dice?!**... – el afectado quiso enterarse; y su abogado…

**- Terry, en este documento hay una clausula que tu padre nunca me comentó. Es de tu abuelo y en ella especifica que… si en su familia no había herederos, en este caso se dirigía a tu padre, la fortuna pasaría a manos de**… – se volvió por instantes al viejo papel… **– no se distingue a leer, pero al final**… – miró a su amigo y a éste, sardónico, le dijo… **– Es una estupidez, ¿verdad?**. – Campbell alzó los hombros para dejar oír… – **Bueno**… – se resopló y se continuó diciendo… **– indica que irá a una casa de beneficencia.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – espetó Terry.

Debido a su tempestiva reacción Campbell lo calmaría… – **Hijo, esto es algo del pasado y en el presente tu padre fue dueño de esa herencia y ahora tú y tu hermano gozarán de ello.**

**- Ese es el problema, Arthur**…. – Johnson compartiría… **– Richard volvió a casarse.**

**- ¿Y?**

**- En su segundo matrimonio, no hubo heredero**… – y regresó el oficio a su amigo indicándole justamente dónde leer.

No obstante, en lo que los dos abogados se miraban, Terry diría… – **Johnson, no entiendo. Si mi padre se casó con mi madre, podría decirse que yo soy la viva prueba de ello.**

**- Sí, pero el documento perdió validez al morir Eleanor; pero tu padre, al casarse nuevamente… lo activó.**

A pesar de lo complicado del caso, el ex militar, a su representante legal, le demostró tranquilidad e inteligencia al decir cómicamente… – **¡Sí que mi abuelo supo hacerla! Pero al parecer mi padre fue más astuto que él.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices, Terry?**

Éste, a Johnson, sonrió para recordarle… – **¿No mi madrastra está embarazada?**

No percatándose de la complicidad de unos ojos, el amigo abogado exclamaría… – **¡Ves! ¡No hay entonces de qué alarmarse, Johnson!**

Él precisamente calló por unos minutos. Empero después de despedirse y conforme descendían por el ascensor, el licenciado a su cliente le comentaría… – **Entiendo que estés tan sorprendido como yo con toda esta situación, pero te recuerdo que tu padre era impotente.**

**- Candy lo está.**

**- ¡Imposible!**

**- ¿Quieres someterla a una prueba?**

**- No estaría de más, pero… no creo que ella esté dispuesta a cooperar con nosotros.**

**- Ya encontraré la manera de que sí quiera. Además también está en juego su sesenta porciento de la herencia; y con lo ambiciosa que ha demostrado ser, hasta voluntariamente lo hará.**

Gracias a que Archivald supo ser invisible pero a la vez palpable, a él se le miró y se le dedicó una sonrisa. No obstante al llegar planta abajo y despedirse del abogado, de camino a su vehículo estacionado, el capataz se detuvo y su nerviosa actitud lo delataría… – **¿Qué tienes?**

**- Terry, no sé como vayas a tomar esto, pero… la señora Candy no está embarazada de Tony.**

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!**

**- Aunque me amenazó, te diré que en la mañana yo mismo la descubrí cuando se lo estaba contado a alguien por teléfono.**

Todos los insultos existentes y hasta los inventados, Terry a Candy le dedicó; y por primera vez experimentó los deseos de correr para ir a ver a aquella mujer que…

Habiendo cenado sola, Candy abandonó su asiento en el comedor para encaminarse hacia el silencioso y oscuro jardín y tumbarse en su húmedo césped para admirar el firmamento iluminado de su ejército de cuerpos celestes.

Pero las estrellas no era lo único que titilaban en el cielo, sino un par de ojos que por detrás le miraban desatarse el cabello y luego sacudirlo para después inclinar la cabeza hacia el frente cubriéndose el rostro con su alborotada melena.

Mirándola así, el espía sintió cierta pena por ella. Así que, sigiloso se fue acercando deteniendo sus pasos abruptamente cuando la vio enderezar la cabeza para acomodarse en una coleta sus cabellos.

Más al verla perder nuevamente sus ojos en el cielo, se animaron a avanzar, exclamando un… – **¡Oh!**… – después de que ella lo descubrió.

**- ¿Qué se te ofrece?**... – la joven viuda preguntó; y no obtuvo contestación porque veloz carrera se pegó. Riéndose del extraño comportamiento, Candy le vio partir. De pronto, cesó su alegría para decir… **– No me extrañaría que hubieras sido tú quien me echara de cabeza, pequeño diablillo.**

Y así como la hubieron estado espiando, Candy se puso de pie para hacer lo mismo, empezando a caminar sobre los pasos dados de Stear que, al arribar a su pequeña casa, en su interior, su madre le preguntaba… – **¿Dónde estabas?**

**- Con Tony.**

**- ¿Le ayudaste con algo de tarea?**

**- Sí, Mamá**. – Pero al momento de estarse sirviendo en un vaso agua de una jarra que yacía en el centro de la mesa, preguntaría… **– ¿A qué hora llegara Papá?**

**- No lo sé, se fue con Terry.**

**- ¿Y lo esperaremos a cenar?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

**- Bueno…** – Stear bebió el refrescante líquido… **– entonces voy a mi cuarto para preparar mi clase de mañana.**

**- Me parece bien.** – Susana alcanzó a acariciar la cabeza de su travieso muchacho que en sí, al estar a solas, se dedicó a leer lo que llevaba escondido en la espalda y había estado prensada entre la pretina de su pantalón.

Sabiéndose solo, el chico se acostó para hojear libremente su interesante revista. De repente, un crujir de ramas le llamó la atención. Dejando su entretenimiento, bajó de la cama para ir a la ventana y echar un ojo, encontrando a la vista… nada.

No pensando que Candy había sido, Stear se regresó a su mullido lugar para continuar lo que según no podía esperar, porque, antes de que Terry llegara debía ser puesto en su lugar.

Por su parte, la joven viuda, después de haber descubierto "un secreto", emprendió lentamente el camino de regreso a casa, donde nadie la esperaba, y el olor del campo no cesaba de invitarla a quedarse con él. Aceptándolo y sin temor alguno porque entre ellos había crecido, Candy se perdió por sus oscuras praderas, y ni cuenta se dio de la hora que volvió a su recámara.

Más estaba ya cálidamente acostada cuando… la luz de su habitación se encendió; y porque la deslumbró, no enfocó a quien yacía al pie de su cama hasta que le hablara… – **¿Es verdad que no estás embarazada?**

Y aunque la voz de Terry no estaba alterada, hasta el delgado tirante de su coqueto camisón se desmayó de su hombro por la endemoniada mirada que él, desde su lugar, le proyectaba. Sin embargo, como al hombre que le corren sangre por las venas, sus ojos se posaron en la desnudez de unos senos que se tenían la menor intención de cubrirlos.

Observándolo hechizado por sus encantos, Candy, descubrió el resto de su cuerpo para bajar de su lecho e ir a él que le dijo… – **¡No tienes idea de cuánto te odio, Candy! Y mayormente porque me obligarás a hacer que lleves en tu vientre un hijo pero mío.**

**- - 19 - -**

Ya la noche había caído; y su cena la había suspendido avisando con Tony que aguardaría a la llegada de Terry que por completo se olvidó de llamarle a su novia para enterarse, por lo menos, cómo seguía de sus heridas.

Debido a su inexplicable salida, Paty, todavía muy adolorida de la espalda, yacía parada junto al ventanal de su habitación y a través del cristal miraba al horizonte, esperando ver, por la entrada del Rancho, el vehículo de Terry.

Cuando éste finalmente apareció, la mujer, esbozando una gran sonrisa, salió de su recámara para ir a su encuentro. Sin embargo, al llegar al corredor de arriba, y percatarse de que su novio no entraba a la casa, Patricia bajó a la sala y ahí aguardó por él que se tomó su tiempo al estar platicando con Archivald y venciéndole a ella… el sueño.

Por su parte y no sabiendo que su novia estaba en el área, Terry, al ingresar a su vivienda, cerró tan fuerte la puerta que consiguió despertar a Patricia que al divisarlo dirigirse a la habitación de la joven viuda, ¡por supuesto! le siguió, escuchando detrás de la puerta además de la increíble proposición...

Aunque Terry portaba una actitud calmada, lo frío en su varonil voz, el brillo que proyectaban sus iracundos ojos y lo pesada de su respiración, por instantes, hicieron temblar a Candy que segura estaba que, al dar ella un paso en falso, sería presa fácil de aquel tigre que sin ninguna consideración, la atacaría fieramente para hacer cumplir su amenaza.

Ser suya, era una misión a cumplir desde que lo vio. Sin embargo, avanzando hacia él y llevando consigo la idea, la joven, fascinada, repetiría… – **¿Un hijo tuyo?**... – para hacerlo desconcertar y ser ella la dueña de la situación al aclararle… **– Aunque eso no estaba dentro de mis planes**… – Candy, con pasos y movimientos, seductoramente comenzó a rodearlo, deteniendo su giro justo a espaldas de él. Ahí la mujer se paró de puntitas para alcanzarle el oído y decirle queda y sensualmente… **– ¡me encantará!**. – No obstante Terry, que le había seguido de soslayo, toscamente se alejó para escuchar de ella… **– Sin embargo, para que eso suceda hay muchas cosas que arreglar entre los dos.**

**- ¡No me digas!.**.. – él sonó llanamente burlón; pero ella…

**- ¡Por supuesto! Y el primero es ese pequeño detalle que en estos momentos**… – no sabía que Patricia los estaba oyendo… **– yace durmiendo en tu cama**… – consiguiendo con lo dicho que Terry soltara tremenda carcajada y le observara…

**- ¡No cabe duda! ¡Eres increíblemente cínica, Candy! Pero da la casualidad**… – ahora él, amenazante, se fue acercando a ella… **– De que no vengo a preguntarte si quieres o no acatar ¡mi! voluntad.**

**- ¿Ah, no?.**.. – Candy retrocedió pequeños pasos… **– Entonces ¿me tomarás a la fuerza?**. – Ella sabía que él, decidido y en ese preciso momento ¡era capaz! más valentona, le retaría… **– No, no lo creo.**

**- ¿No me crees capaz de hacerlo?**... – se había fingido incredulidad al cuestionárselo.

**- ¡Absolutamente! Pero**… – la voz de la mujer se oyó débil al aseverar… **– ¿para qué usar la fuerza cuando… hay otros modos de hacerlo?**

**- ¿Cómo cuáles según tú?.**.. – Terry, aunque lento, no se detenía en su andar… – **¿Esperar a que me enamore de ti y entonces…** – fue burdo al decir… – **"hacerte el amor" como toda pareja normal? No, ¿verdad? ¿para qué? Si a ti, hasta leguas se te ve, que esas cursilerías románticas no van contigo, ¿o si?**. – Las pantorrillas de Candy chocaron contra la caja de la cama y en su trastabille, su mano buscó para apoyarse del colchón, acción vulnerable que provocaría… **– ¡Vamos, Candy!.**.. – a que Terry sonriera y gentilmente la sostuviera de los brazos para ayudarle a seguir: de pie y mofándose… – **¿No me digas que la idea de acostarte conmigo te desagrada?**... – Su mano masculina le acarició desde el hombro hasta la muñeca.

**- No**… – fue honesta… **– por supuesto que no, pero**… – Terry…

**- ¿Tienes miedo de que sea rudo contigo? Bueno, querida, eso es justamente a lo que me has orillado ser.**

Candy pasó saliva al sentir el aliento caliente que provenía de su boca, y de la cual ella no despegaba sus ojos para no perderse ningún movimiento de sus labios, unos carnosos que Candy quiso volver a probar; más que al intentarlo, ¡gran chasco se llevó! porque él, sonriendo burlón, su rostro del de ella retiró, movimiento que Candy usaría para contraatacar… – **¿Es que no deseas probar mis besos?**

**- ¿Para qué? Si de antemano sé que sabes a... desprecio: un amargo sabor que difícilmente se quita de la boca**.

Entonces herida, la joven respondería… – **Llegará el día en que ¡mendigues por tenerlos!**

Tampoco el ex militar dio su brazo a torcer al replicar… – **Lo dudo, porque para eso, ¡falta bastante tiempo!**. – Pero antes de que Terry llevara finalmente a cabo su fechoría, Candy giró su cabeza, siguiendo la vista de él que ya la tenía en la presencia de Patricia que, nublada por las lágrimas, apenas les miraba.

Sintiéndose traicionada, la mujer, aguantando las dolencias de su cuerpo, se echó a correr sin destino fijo; pero en el trayecto por el pasillo, Terry la alcanzó para darle una rápida explicación, asegurándole Patricia, después de escucharlo, haber quedado satisfecha de ello. No obstante e interiormente de Candy juraron vengarse, y debía ser ¡antes! de que Terry retomará lo dejado pendiente.

. . . . .

Con tamañas carcajadas, Candy había vuelto a la cama. Sin embargo, estando dentro de ella, no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a que se mantuvo despierta pensando constantemente en el por qué Terry querría un hijo. ¿Y quién mejor para responderle su inquietante cuestión?…. – **El Licenciado Johnson, por favor. De parte de Candy Lidia Grandchester**… – la joven, muy temprano y desde el baño de su recámara, se comunicaba. Aprovechando que rápido no le atendían, Candy enjuagó su boca, y estaba secándose cuando oyó le habían respondido. **– Buenos días, Abogado.**

_- Buen día._

**- Usted disculpará mi llamada mañanera, pero… ¿tendrá tiempo de recibirme? Es algo importante lo que deseo consultarle.**

_- Debo hacer una diligencia a la ciudad, sin embargo, me daría tiempo de atenderla… ¿estaría bien encontrarnos a las 10 de la mañana en la estación de trenes?_

Como del rancho al lugar señalado eran quince minutos, la mujer aceptaría… – **¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahí estaré!**. – Después de decir "gracias" ambos descolgaron sus respectivos teléfonos, disponiéndose Candy a arreglarse muy jovialmente. Pero antes, por el conmutador, llamó a la cocina para preguntarle a Susana por su esposo Archivald.

Ya que la cocinera ubicó al capataz, éste atendió el mensaje que la patrona había ordenado "Tenerle, a la puerta, su vehículo porque iba a salir"

Atendida su petición, el trabajador de antaño, a su esposa fue avisarle que el transporte estaba listo. Empero estaba saliendo de la cocina, cuando se topó con Candy, a quien le informó que las llaves se habían quedado pegadas en el auto.

Seria, la joven patrona diría… – **Gracias**. – Y sin dejar recado para nadie, Candy salió para montarse en su carro de color bronce.

Confiada, la joven emprendió su marcha; y con la velocidad establecida, se alejó del rancho, sin saber que millas más adelante…

. . .

Al oír correr las cortinas de su habitación, Terry abrió los ojos; y en lo que se tallaba el encamorrado rostro, a la empleada preguntaría… – **¿Qué hora es?**

**- Diez veinticinco**… – contestó Susana que al alejarse de la ventana, fue a una mesita de centro para tomar la charola con alimentos.

**- ¿Y Patricia?**... – Terry hubo buscado a su compañera mientras se sentaba correctamente para desayunar.

**- Ya que se siente mucho mejor, desde temprano salió al jardín y ahí ha estado acompañada por Tony.** – Sentándose con confianza a su lado, la cocinera comentaría… – **¿dormiste hasta muy tarde?**

**- Dirás hasta muy de madrugada.**

**- ¿Qué sucedió?**

**- ¿Con qué?**... – respondió Terry; y del vaso con jugo de zanahoria, bebió.

**- Con Johnson.**

**- ¿No te contó Archivald?**... – los dos huevos fritos fueron bañados de salsa cátsup.

**- Ni una sola palabra**… – la mujer le ayudó a untar mantequilla en su pan tostado; y tomando uno, Terry confiaría…

**- Bueno, entonces te diré que por poco ¡cometo la estupidez más grande de mi vida!**

**- ¿Y eso?**

**- La herencia depende de Candy para salvarse.**

**- No te entiendo**… – dijo ella.

Recordando, el veterano preguntaría… – **Oye, Susy, cuando tú y Archivald llegaron al rancho, ¿mi abuelo, el papá de mi papá, todavía vivía?**

**- Sí. Murió al poco tiempo de que tú nacieras.**

**- ¿Supo que yo venía en camino?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Y también recuerdo haberlo visto muy feliz con el anuncio de tu llegada, aunque claro, les reprochó a tus padres el hecho de que tardaran ¡10 años! para concebirte.**

**- Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas…** – Terry revivió las palabras dichas de su padre... _–"Te lo digo porque no nos casamos hasta pasados diez años de relación y de los cuales yo me arrepiento haberlos desperdiciado con la excusa de obtener primero un patrimonio para Eleonor_… – luego el ex militar, creyendo entender, exclamaría… **– ¡con ese fin fue redactada la mentada clausula! Porque el viejo Grandchester, creyendo no tener herederos, por eso dictaminó que su herencia pasara a manos de una casa benefactora; pero además**… – el hombre frunció el ceño… **– menciona a alguien más.**

**- ¿A quién?**

**- Johnson no pudo descifrarlo debido a lo viejo del papel. Pero tú, ¿tienes una idea a quien se refería?**

Sintiéndose poseída por los nervios, Susana, después de dar una negativa como respuesta, al levantarse de su cómodo asiento, diría… – **¡He dejado algo pendiente en la cocina! Te dejo para que termines tu desayuno y ya luego mando por la charola.**

Mirándola marcharse, Terry continuó ingiriendo sus alimentos. Más ya había terminado y se estaba levantando de la cama cuando escuchó, en la lejanía, los urgentes llamados de Tony… – **¡Terry! ¡Terry!**

Atendiendo la puerta, el requerido contestaba… – **¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué estás tan alterado?**

**- ¡Una desgracia!**

**- ¿Otra?**. – El inocente jovencito dijo sí ante la sardonia del hermano mayor que cuestionaría… **– ¿Qué sucede ésta vez?**

**- ¡Candy!...** – mencionó un angustiado Tony; y un grosero Terry…

**- ¡Ay, hermano! Pensé que de verdad era urgente.**

**- ¡Está en el hospital!**

**- ¿Y qué hace ahí?**

Desesperado por las bromas de su hermano, Tony… – **¡Chocó su auto y parece que está muy grave! Abajo está la policía, informando a Patricia de todo.**

Burlándose, el ex militar comentaría… – **¡No cabe duda del buen corazón de mi Paty!**

Ignorando su mofa, el hermano menor propondría… – **Terry, iremos a verla, ¿verdad?**

**- Bueno… eso no estaba dentro de mi agenda del día pero… me imagino que sí.**

**- ¡Voy a cambiarme entonces!.**.. – haciéndolo Terry por su lado.

. . .

Su mente era un caos; y el desorden se hacía mayúsculo a las insistentes preguntas del agente de policía.

**- Señora, ¿está usted bien?**

**- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que sí?**

**- De todos modos, nos gustaría llevarla al hospital para que la revisen detalladamente.**

**- No, no será necesario. Y si ya no hay nada más que declarar**… – agencias seguradoras estaban a cargo de los carros accidentados… **– quisiera retirarme.**

**- ¿La llevamos?**

A el guapo oficial, Candy diría… – **No. Yo puedo sola. Además no está lejos a donde voy.** – La ligeramente golpeada mujer comenzó a andar por la recta carretera de sólo dos carriles. Luego tomó la vereda que la conducía al rancho; más al estar cruzando los campos, Candy, a pesar de que con el primer impacto, había sido protegida por la bolsa de aire, el susto, lo inesperado del choque, y los frenos que le fallaron, se confabularon para que la joven se desvaneciera y su cuerpo entre altas malezas se perdiera, encontrándola minutos más tarde…

Fraile, con sus clásicos maderos al hombro, andaba por la lateral izquierda de la carretera cuando vio salir, de la desviación al Rancho Eleanor, el auto de color bronce, saludándole a su paso, su sonriente conductora que al ignorar la segunda luz en rojo, un gran carro la embistió por un costado, aventándola con fuerza al carril vecino y siéndole imposible evitar el golpe del otro que venía de frente.

Habiendo dejado en tierra su cargamento, el ermitaño hombre se dedicó a auxiliarla. Empero como Candy no reaccionaba con las palmaditas dadas a su rostro, Fraile la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a su choza morada, donde, después de quitar a su mascota, sobre su pequeña cama, a la mujer acomodó.

Después de admirarla por unos instantes, el hombre, de su improvisado buró sacó una botellita que desprendía un desagradable olor, el cual, consiguió que Candy finalmente reaccionara.

**- ¿Cómo se siente?**... – preguntó de inmediato Fraile, a quien se le miraba de extraña manera.

**- Bien**... – dijo ella un tanto descortés; y porque la vieron ponerse de pie…

**- Debería descansar por un rato.**

**- No. Ya estoy mejor**… – pero la mujer se tambaleó; y por ello, se preguntaría…

**- ¿Quiere que vaya por Terry?**

Con la sugerencia, Candy, irónica pujó y contestaría… – **No le veo el caso. Yo siempre he podido sola.** – Más la joven, al intentar dar el primero paso, la cola del lindo minino que se metió debajo de la cama, se pisó, espantando con su gruñido a la pobre Candy que, al mirar a Fraile, ¡comenzó a llorar!

Consolador, el hombre la abrazaba, escuchando de ella sus quedos sollozos. Después de un rato y completamente calmada, Candy agradeció las samaritanas atenciones y rechazó el ofrecimiento a ser llevada hasta su casa, donde…

**- Y bien, ¿qué pasó?**... – Patricia, almorzando en compañía de Susana, preguntó a Terry que junto a Tony llegaba…

**- ¡Nada! Ni en hospital ni jefatura de policía saben de ella. **

**- Entonces, eso quiere decir que está bien, ¿cierto?**

**- Sí.**

**- Menos mal**… – respiró tranquila la empleada.

Pero Tony, que se había quedado cerca de una puerta, al escuchar que otra se cerraba, se giró y dijo… – **¡Candy!**... – alertando los sentidos de los ahí reunidos que se aproximaron al joven que observaría… **– no me hizo caso**… – y viendo todos la ruta que la mujer llevaba: su habitación donde se encerró, preguntándose a uno…

**- ¿Deberíamos llamar a un doctor?**

Terry, pasando a lado de su hermano respondía… – **No lo creo necesario.**

Empero al verle llevar el mismo camino, Paty le cuestionaría… – **¡¿A dónde vas?!.**.. – recibiendo la respuesta…

**- En seguida vuelvo.**

Sin embargo Patricia, diría… – **Yo voy contigo**… – y le siguió; yendo detrás de ella Tony a pesar de que Susana había gritado…

**- ¡Esperen, no lo hagan!**

. . .

Acostarse sobre su cama, Candy llegó; y estaba masajeándose los ojos cuando escuchó el llamado a la puerta. No obstante como de poco humor estaba, al que la molestaba, le pedía… – **¡Déjenme en paz!**

**- Sólo queremos saber cómo estás.**

**- ¡No creo que te importe!**

**- En eso tienes toda la razón. Sin embargo, es a mi hermano a quien tienes muy preocupado, y por cortesía a él deberías contestarle.**

De mala gana, Candy se levantó; y después de atender la puerta, vio a toda la concurrencia y señalándose, dijo… – **Estoy bien. Ahora ¿ya pueden dejarme en paz?**... – y debido a que meticulosamente la analizaban, la molesta mujer les aventó la puerta. Ante la grosería, aquellos se retiraron: uno burlándose, otro triste y Patricia llena de angustia, y eso que no escuchaba las pestes que Candy especialmente le dedicaba. Empero el timbre de su teléfono la hizo cesar y mayormente al escuchar la voz del Licenciado Johnson que le decía…

_- Señora Grandchester, la estuve esperando._

**- Lo siento, Abogado, tuve un percance y…**

_- Nada serio, quiero pensar._

**- Bueno, me chocaron el auto y…**

_- ¡¿Está usted bien?! ¡¿qué me dice de su bebé?!_

**- ¿Mi bebé?..**. – primero, el rostro de Candy se contrarió; pero después, se tornó perverso y su voz sonaría lastimera al compartir… **– Lo he perdido, abogado. **

Continuará


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulos ya anteriormente publicados los días **29 de Julio y 4 de Agosto de 2012.**

**. . .**

**- - 20 - -**

Explicada la situación de la tambaleante herencia, el Licenciado Johnson, después de cortar comunicación con Candy, llamó de inmediato a Terry que en la sala disfrutaba de un delicioso cóctel de frutas en compañía de Tony y Paty quien abandonó su lugar para correr al teléfono móvil que sonó. Después de atendido…

**- ¿Quién es?**... – Terry preguntó viéndola venir a él.

**- Johnson…** – le respondió escuetamente y le entregó el aparato, el cual al recibirse…

**- Buen día, Abogado**… – contestó un alegre Terry que al decírsele…

_- No creo que lo sea, hijo._

El pesimista empleado borró la sonrisa en el rostro del ex militar que cuestionaría… – **¿Por qué lo dice?**

_- Mejor tú dime ¿qué le sucedió a Candy?_

**- ¡Ah, ella!**... – el hijastro había sido despectivo… **– tuvo un accidente; pero nada de cuidado. Ella está bien.**

Empero Johnson, frente a la grave situación no perdió tiempo y dijo… _– ¿Sabes que ha perdido a su hijo?_

**- ¡¿Qué?!**. – Terry, levantándose abruptamente, dejó caer el tenedor que sostenía para cuestionar… **– ¡¿Quién se lo dijo?!**

_- Acabo de hablar con ella_… – pero ni los… _– ¡Terry, Terry!..._ – del abogado por teléfono ni los de Patricia que iba detrás de él, le detuvieron en su acelerada carrera.

Con el portazo, acostadita sobre su cama y con la música de Billy Idol en alto volumen, la encontraron. Pero la estruendosa melodía "Cradle of Love" se opacó ante la voz de él que dijo… – **¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE DIJISTE A JOHNSON?!**

Sin amedrentarse de la presencia de aquel demonio, Candy, sobre el colchón buscó el control remoto y presionó el botón hasta bajar el sonido del estéreo. Ya moderado y sin apartar sus ojos de él, le contestaría… – **¿Con referente a qué?.** – ¿Acaso recordaría?... **– ¡Ah, sí!**... – y se acarició el vientre. **– Mi bebé…** – pero mirándole fijamente… **– ¿No te dije que lo perdí?... No, ahora que recuerdo, sólo le dije a él que me informó de dichosa carta que tu padre activó al casarse conmigo. ¡Qué desgracia, ¿verdad?!**

Cansado de sus burlas, Terry fue a ella; y tomándola de los hombros, la levantó y con brusquedad la sacudió conforme le gritaba… – **¡ERES LA ESTÚPIDA MÁS GRANDE QUE HE CONOCIDO!**

**- ¿En serio?**. – Candy no cesaría de mofarse al mirar a la metiche… **– Yo pensé que la tenías como novia.** – Terminando de decir eso, la joven viuda fue aventada toscamente estrellándose su frágil cuerpo contra el buró, del cual cayó al suelo la lámpara y luego, al no haber modo como sujetarse, la mujer que para nada se protegió con la clara intención de ser vilmente golpeada.

Más al ser sujetado por Patricia que le pedía detenerse, Terry escupiría… – **¡ME DAN GANAS DE MATARTE!**

**- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?**. – La joven viuda, aunque adolorida, aventaría la pedrada contra la entrometida… **– ¿Qué o quién te lo impide?**

Mientras se deshacía de su amarre, él contestaría… – **¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NADIE!**

**- Entonces ¿qué esperas? ¡Hazlo! Sólo que sin dinero, la cárcel sería tu nueva casa.**

**- ¡Eso es lo que tú más quisieras… verme derrotado pero no lo conseguirás! Porque yo también se tender artimañas como las tuyas, Candy, y te juro que encontraré el modo para declarar y probar a quién sea que tu dichoso matrimonio con mi padre ¡es completamente falso! ¿Y quién será la que viva en la miseria? ¡Solamente tú!**

Ayudada por sí misma, Candy, conforme se iba poniendo de pie, revelaba… – **En ella siempre he vivido, así que no me será difícil volver ahí. **

**- ¡¿Y qué esperas para largarte entonces?! ¡Te aseguro que aquí nadie te necesita!**

**- Es verdad**… – dijo ella; y caminando hacia Patricia, muda espectadora, en la cara de ella, Candy amenazaría… **– pero te juro que tú y todos se arrepentirán**. – Luego de sentenciar, la joven viuda fue a donde su bolso. Y llevándose únicamente eso, se dispuso a salir, encontrándose en el pasillo a Tony que, debido a su tartamudez, no consiguió articular palabra para convencerla de que no les abandonara.

Pero Candy estaba perdiéndose entre el umbral de la puerta para tomar de afuera una camioneta y largarse de ahí, cuando Terry apareció y a él se le interrogaría… – **¿Qué es lo que sucede?.**.. – el hermano mayor no contestó porque éste buscaba el despacho para encerrarse y pensar en cómo rescatar su patrimonio.

. . .

Sin la presencia de Candy transcurrió el día. Más comenzaba a reinar la noche cuando… a la puerta de la oficina llamaron; pero al no responder…

**- Terry**… – lo llamó Archivald… **– afuera están agentes de la policía**.

Segundos se aguardó; y en seguida el solicitado apareció preguntando… – **¿Qué es lo que quieren?**

**- Traen con ellos la camioneta que la Señora Candy se llevó.**

**- ¿Y no pudiste recibírsela tú?**... – se notó molesto; y frente a eso…

**- Es que exigen hablar contigo.**

**- ¡Qué moler! Bueno, hazles pasar.**

Archivald se retiró para ir acatar tal cual la orden, mientras que Terry se regresaba para arreglar un poco su desorden que fue percatado por los tres oficiales que le desearon… – **Buenas noches.**

**- Buenas noches. Por favor, tomen asiento y díganme en qué puedo servirles.**

**- De pie estamos bien**… – aseveró un oficial de tez negra quien hizo la aclaración… **– En sí estamos buscando a su esposa.**

**- ¡¿Mi esposa?!**. – Sonriendo por la gran equivocación, Terry diría… **– Caballeros, me complace decirles que yo no la tengo.**

**- Entonces ¿la señora Candy Grandchester?**

**- ¡Ella mucho menos!**… – gritó su interior, más su boca pronunciaría… **– No. Ella es… mi madrastra, la viuda de mi padre.**

**- Oh, usted perdonara el equívoco.**

**- No pierda cuidado.**

El segundo policía de blanca piel, que hubo estado observando toda el área de oficina, preguntaría… – **¿Dónde está la señora en estos momentos?**

**- No sabría decirle. **– Seguro de sí, Terry se apoyó sobre el escritorio e informaría… – **Salió desde muy temprano sin anunciar a dónde se dirigía.**

**- ¿Iba sola?**

El indiferente hombre, al mismo guardián contestaría… – **Yo digo que sí**. – Empero su astucia le llevó a cuestionar… **– ¿a qué debo el interrogatorio?**

Apuntándosele… – **Encontramos su camioneta sobre la carretera, pero a nadie en su interior ni alrededor del área. ¿Se ha reportado con usted?**

**- Oficial, la señora es muy dueña de ella y por lo tanto a nadie informa de los pasos que da.**

**- Entiendo; pero aún siendo su hijastro, ¿podríamos entregarle a usted el reporte con respecto a su accidente de auto?**

Terry no demostrando su interés, dijo… – **No veo razón para negarme.**

El tercero oficial se acercó a él y simplemente comentaría… – **La avería fue encontrada en los frenos y no debido a falta de mantenimiento, sino…**

**- Un momento**… – su relajante rostro se tornó duro. **– ¡¿Insinúa que alguien provocó el daño?!**

**- Usted lo ha dicho. **

**- Entonces, ¿es de mí de quién sospechan?**

**- ¿Deberíamos?**

**- ¡Por favor, oficiales! ¡¿A qué estamos jugando?! Es verdad que tengo mis diferencias con Candy, pero…**

**- ¿… sería incapaz de ningún mal contra de ella?**

Terry permaneció callado, ya que en la mañana justamente le había gritado sus asesinos deseos; así que después de frotarse el rostro, dijo… – **¿Trae algún arresto para mí?**

**- Por supuesto que no, ya que pensamos que**… – un pañuelo anudado se sacó y ante sus ojos se desató para mostrar... **– los aretes no van con usted.**

**- Ha no ser que a este solitario compañero, llegue a reconocerle como suyo.**

**- No**… – él se zafó del problema; sin embargo e inquieto pronunciaría… **– pero es de…**

**- ¿Quién, Señor Grandchester?**... – le instaron a seguir… **– ¿A quién pertenece la prenda?**

Terry sabía que al denunciarla, la pondría tras la cárcel, así que… – **Me pareció verlo en la misma Señora Candy**.

Empero los oficiales poco le creyeron y por tal… – **Encubrir a la persona, es también un delito, Capitán**… – le reconocieron debido a una placa honorífica; así que… **– no querrá, ni nosotros tampoco que un héroe de nuestra nación, sea encarcelado por ser simplemente un cómplice. Sin embargo, le daremos 72 horas para que nos confirme el nombre de la dueña de esta joya**… – se la entregaron… **– o en su caso, entregar a la responsable a las autoridades**. – Éstas, sin tener más que decir, después de desearle una buena noche, se dispusieron a abandonar el despacho y luego la casa de los Grandchester, dejando al pobre aquel en tremenda encrucijada, porque delatarla sería…

**- ¡Demonios!**... – espetó lleno de frustración, luego… **– ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!**... – se preguntó al estar a solas. Pero comprendiendo lo grave de la situación, Terry con Johnson se comunicó y él…

_- ¡Dios, Terry!_**.**.. – exclamó observando… _– Lo peor es que también pueden acusarla de homicidio calificado. ¡Candy perdió a su bebé debido al accidente!_

**- No, abogado**… – no quedó de otra más que confesar… **– ella nunca estuvo embarazada. **

_- ¡¿Qué dices?!_

**- Cuando nos reveló que estaba embarazada, fue porque**… – se tomó un tiempo para soltar un resoplido.. **– mintió diciendo que había tenido relaciones con Tony.**

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!_

**- Abogado**… – Terry no prestó atención al desconcierto del que le escuchaba… **– y si ella falseó en todo ¿no podríamos apelar, no sé, diciendo que el matrimonio de mi padre tampoco es verdadero?**

_- Hijo, aunque se haya celebrado en Las Vegas, el documento es oficial; y para hacerlo nulo debemos contar con ella. Lamentablemente si Candy sabe que su accidente fue provocado, con mayor deseos ¡te querrá hundir!_

**- ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a la pobreza! ¡Tengo manos y cabeza para volver a empezar! ¡A mí quien me preocupa es mi hermano!**

_- Y por los dos…_ – el abogado sentado detrás de su escritorio hojeó papeles conforme decía… _– es que me he dedicado a buscar esa persona que tu abuelo menciona en su carta. Y hasta que no tengamos noticas de ella, ustedes siguen siendo dueños de todo._

Con la esperanza a cuestas, Terry inquiriría… – **Johnson, ¿tiene una idea de por qué mi abuelo lo hizo de este modo?**

_- No, muchacho, pero te prometo que encontraremos sus extrañas razones. Ahora me despido para concentrarme en cómo sacar a Susana de este embrollo._

. . .

La mirada de él, la hacía sentir diminuta; y porque no la soportó, suplicante pedía… – **¡Ya no me mires más que me haces sentir culpable!**

**- ¿Y no lo eres?**

**- ¡Ya te he dicho que no!**

**- Entonces ¿cómo es que tu arete fue a dar en el coche de ella?**

**- ¡También te he dicho que no lo sé!**... – Susana, sentada en la silla de su sencillo comedor, se echó a llorar tomándose la punta de su mandil para hacer sonar su nariz.

Los sinceros sentimientos que sentía por ella, lograron que Terry fuera a la fiel empleada para abrazarle y consolarle… – **Te creo.**

**- Gracias**… – la mujer escondió su rostro en el torso de él que dijo…

**- Lo malo es que tendrás que ir al departamento de policía para declarar que la prenda es tuya**.

Ante la orden, el pánico se apoderó de Susana que espetaría… – **¡Querrán encerrarme! ¡Ellos no creerán en mi inocencia!**

**- No te preocupes…**. – Terry trató de fundirle confianza. **– Yo iré contigo y también el abogado Johnson, ha no ser que…**

**- ¿Qué?**... – indagó Archivald que también estaba presente.

**- Todos me apoyen diciendo que efectivamente la prenda es de Candy.** – Los ahí reunidos asintieron positivamente… **– Y recen para que no vuelva… ¡por lo menos, pronto!**

. . .

Tal y como Terry lo pronosticará, Candy no apareció en los siguientes días; así que no sabiendo nadie de su paradero, la policía dejó libre a Susana con la condición de presentarse a declarar cuando la joven viuda Grandchester lo hiciera. Pero como parecía no suceder conforme el paso de los días, los habitantes del Rancho Eleanor volvían a sus vidas tranquilas de siempre, sintiendo en sus interiores la paz, excepto en…

El licenciado Johnson, en todo ese tiempo, se había dedicado a hacer una ardua investigación con respecto al supuesto beneficiario de la herencia de Graham Grandchester. Éste, originario de Glasglow y debido a la depresión en 1930, con una maleta llena de ilusiones, decidió emigrar a los Estados Unidos, donde la suerte comenzó a golpearle a un año de su llegada y gracias a…

Una fotografía en blanco y negro sostenía en su mano. La imagen reflejaba a cuatro hombres, trabajadores de la construcción, muy sonrientes y abrazados, sólo que uno de ellos, el abuelo de Terry, con las mangas de la camisa enrolladas y en la cabeza un simpático gorrito hecho de periódico, picaba las costillas de su amigo, con la punta de la cuchara con que revolvía una mezcla de cemento.

Al voltear la fotografía, se leyó la impresión: Nueva York, 1931. Recuerdo de tu amigo, Bart-b

Repitiendo ese nombre, Johnson divagó un rato. Luego se puso a buscar entre más papeles de Richard diciendo… – **¿Dónde lo leí? ¡Vamos, Johnson! ¡Recuerda! ¿Dónde leíste ese nombre?.** – Y pareciendo dar en el clavo, el abogado se puso de pie. Fue a una caja repleta de folders y comenzó a buscar, encontrando un sobre donde a su reverso decía…

"Bart-b"

Con curiosidad se abrió la envoltura, no encontrándose adentro ningún tipo de contenido. Pero la dirección que ahí aparecía era más que suficiente para…

. . .

Lo opuesto de Terry, era el Licenciado Johnson; así que por ser enemigo de los vuelos, dos días de viaje por carretera le tomó en llegar hasta allá, siendo la sorpresa al divisar, sobre el carril contrario de la solitaria vereda que rodeaba los inmensos secos campos: un destartalado tractor que era conducido por… – **¡¿Señora Candy?!**... – y que al estar cerca de ella para verificarlo la nombraría… **– ¡¿es usted, Candy?!**

Ésta, habiendo escuchado ser llamada, volteó a verlo; pero no detuvo su transporte hasta que el carro de Johnson dio la vuelta para emparejársele analizando sus gastados pantalones de mezclilla y botas, luego su corta camisa de algodón anudada al frente y el sombrerito de paja que adornaba su cabeza. – **Licenciado Johnson.**

Ella sonriente le saludó, pero él, sin poder salir de su consternada sorpresa quiso enterarse… – **¡¿Qué hace aquí?!**

Con una actitud totalmente diferente la joven confesó… – **De aquí soy. ¿Y usted?**

**- Bueno, yo**… – el abogado volanteó un poco para seguir diciendo… **– ando buscando a una persona; pero nunca imaginé encontrarla por estos lugares.**

**- Entiendo. Bueno…** – ella se despidió pronto al ver un auto de frente… **– me dio gusto saludarlo.**

**- ¡Espere, Candy!**... – Johnson redujo velocidad para colocarse detrás de ella y preguntarle al volverse a emparejar… **– ¿cuál es la Calle Principal?**

**- En la próxima salida.**

**- ¿Usted va para allá?**. – Con una sonrisa jamás vista, Candy hizo un sí con la cabeza, y con la misma le indicó que le siguiera, pensando Johnson… ¡mejor optó por no hacerlo! hasta estar completamente seguro y eso ocurrió cuando… **– ¿Candy?**

**- Sí**

**- ¿Conoce a Bartolomeo Bellanca.**

**- Por supuesto**… – dijo ella como si nada… **– ¡es mi abuelo!**... – queriendo Johnson saber ¡ya! la historia que, al ser presentado con el viejo Bart, éste…

**- - 21 - -**

Sin poder salir de la impresión que le causó su presencia, después de ofrecer un vaso de agua fresca, Candy se sentó a un lado de su patriarca que comenzaría a decir…

**- Graham y yo nos conocimos exactamente en el barco que nos trajo a América. En mi querida Italia, yo trabajaba para una carnicería; él, en Glasgow, se dedicaba a la venta de pieles. La depresión de aquellos años alcanzó a nuestras familias y nosotros, los jóvenes, tuvimos que buscar nuevos horizontes. Así que al desembarcar en Nueva York, yo, entusiasta, logré conseguir lo que sería nuestro primer trabajo: justo en la construcción del edificio al que llamaron Empire State.**

**Meses después de ardua labor y con suficiente dinero en los bolsillos, decidimos emprender el viaje hacia el Medio Oeste encontrando a su paso, nuestra segunda fuente de ingreso dentro de la vía ferroviaria de la Unión Pacífico cual compañía le mandó a él a California y a mí aquí, a Nebraska, donde yo optaría por echar mis raíces mientras que Graham seguía buscando "árbol dónde construir su nido"; pero a pesar de las distancias, en ningún momento perdimos comunicación, contándome él todos los sitios que ya había recorrido y de los cuales ¡sacaba excelente provecho! más ninguno, como todo viejo lobo de mar, le gustaba para encallar.**

**Cuando yo le compartí de la adquisición de un pequeño rancho con tierras que me darían de comer únicamente a mí y a mi familia que comenzó a llegar, Graham, en su próxima carta me anunciaba su llegada. Por supuesto yo le recibí con los brazos abiertos. Cuatro años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Así que por él, los gastos de bienvenida, no cercenaron.**

**Esa vez, conforme le presentaba mi sedentaria morada, a él le surgió una idea que no me pareció del todo descabellada: criar ganado bovino, del cual yo aprovecharía las carnes mientras que él se beneficiaría con las pieles. Entonces, invirtiendo nuestros pequeños ahorros, juntos la echamos a andar. Sin embargo, tres meses nos duró el gusto, porque en el transcurso del cuarto, de la noche a la mañana, Graham desapareció dejando únicamente: una escueta nota, dándome las gracias por la hospitalidad brindada.**

**Como éramos jóvenes, yo no le tomé a mal su repentina partida sino que, de todo corazón le deseé la mejor suerte en el mundo. Lo malo que pasado ese "mal negocio" llegarían muchos más, porque cada vez que Graham venía a mí, ¡siempre le cooperé con sus locas ideas! siendo la última de ellas: la compra de todas estas improductivas tierras**… – el nostálgico abuelo de Candy, desde su silla mecedora que adornaba el sencillo porche, las señaló; pero el oyente, intrigado, cuestionaría…

**- ¿Nunca las trabajó?**

**- Sólo una vez, y fue para traernos desgracia.** – Bart-B, ante un crudo recuerdo, un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo; luego sacudió la cabeza, y ya despejada su mente continuó relatando…

**Aquella tarde la recuerdo bien, montado en un extravagante vehículo, Graham nuevamente apareció. Su actitud amigable y desenfadada era la de siempre, y yo no podía mostrarme indiferente con él que, después de envolvernos en un sincero abrazo, me pidió ir con él, maravillándome cuando me señaló todo esto**… – el anciano perdió su vista en ello… **– y a punto de un colapso en el momento que confirmó… – ¡Todo pasará a ser tuyo! **

**Mi rostro incrédulo, le hizo soltar una fuerte carcajada y de su chaqueta sacó, unos papeles conforme me decía… – Aquí tienes las escrituras… – y me las entregó. Sin salir de mi asombro, las recibí para abrirlas y confirmar que sí, efectivamente ahí estaba mi nombre grabado.**

**Él palmeó fuertemente mi espalda y con ello, me despertó de mi letargo. Así que lo primero que hice fue rechazar su "regalo". Sin embargo Graham me había dicho… – Por ahora eres dueño de la mitad. Yo soy de la otra, pero entre los dos, haremos juntos ¡una gran fortuna!**

**Creedor de sus palabras, yo construí castillos en el cielo. Sobre todo el de mis pequeños hijos que tendrían un excelente futuro. Y esa bella ilusión de verlos crecer sin carencia alguna, me hizo aceptar. Pero la realidad nuevamente fue burda conmigo porque, Graham me había afirmado que estas tierras ya estaban pagadas y que únicamente gozaría de lo que aquí se produjera.**

**Un año las tratamos, pero la primera cosecha fue muy mala; así que lo que nunca, un desilusionado Graham me anunció su partida. Lo que no me anunció mi querido amigo fue que, los campos, "su regalo", no lo había sido tanto, ya que, el gobierno reclamó la totalidad de ellos. Al no tener el dinero que demandaban, mi pronta resolución fue devolverlos, sin embargo mis demás familiares ya habían invertido en la mayor parte de las tierras y aunque se nos fue media vida en ello, pudimos finalmente pagarlas, no obteniendo durante ese tiempo noticias de él sino hasta muchos años después, cuando recibí su inesperada carta, dentro de la cual, además de pedirme disculpas por su larga ausencia, venía agregada una invitación a visitarle para que me presentara con otras tierras que sí garantizaban su prosperidad, a su esposa e hijo Richard.**

**Mi contestación fue un rotundo no, y no debido a resentimientos, sino porque estaba seguro de que si él me volvía proponer algo, ¡seguro lo aceptaba! y ya mi familia estaba cansada de trabajar en vano, porque aún teniendo los campos, éstos no daban lo suficiente y si lo daban, no eran de la calidad que otras áreas proporcionaban.**

**- ¿Como las del Rancho Eleanor entre ellas?**

**- ¡Absolutamente!**

Y aprovechando la oportunidad, se interrogaría… – **Y usted ¿se enteró que el señor Graham Grandchester, al morir, le había heredado?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Pero más que una herencia, él sabía que era todo el dinero que de cierto modo, inútilmente nos había hecho pagar.**

**- Creo entender esa parte, pero… ¿Richard, su hijo, también lo supo?**

**- Sí; lamentablemente él no estuvo del todo de acuerdo por más que sus abogados le explicaron la situación.**

**- Y con su inconformidad… ¿qué sucedió después?**

Bart-B respiró hondamente; y diría… – **Él, recién se había casado cuando su padre murió. Pero éste, antes de su deceso, me hizo llegar su última voluntad. Yo se la devolví con una carta rechazando su propuesta y pidiéndole ¡únicamente el dinero de la deuda que nos estaba devorando! Sin embargo, aún con mi petición, me hizo llamar para la lectura de su testamento. Al conocerlo, en contra de su voluntad, Richard prometió ayudarme, pero con el paso del tiempo, prestamente se olvidó de su promesa dada, hasta que mis nietos, los más inteligentes… **– miró de frente a Candy que le sonrió… **– realizaron un plan de trabajo que se presentó a gobierno; éste después de analizarlo con detalle, lo aceptó, otorgándonos inmediatamente un escandaloso préstamo para hacer producir, eso sí, un específico pedido de cierto cultivo.**

**Finalmente con la suerte a nuestro favor, esa cosecha, después de tantas, tuvo el éxito siempre soñado. ¡Claro! se logró gracias a que conseguimos los fertilizantes adecuados, abundantes fuentes de riegos, modernas maquinarias, la mejor mano de obra pagada, en fin, ¡lo que un producto verdaderamente especial necesita! y que no de haber sido por la explosión, nuestras vidas definitivamente hubieran cambiado para bien, y no para el mal que nos ocasionó cuando nos hundió en el pozo de la mayor pobreza.**

Cabezas se negaron frente al infortunio presentado; pero uno, frunciendo desmesuradamente el ceño, indagaría… – **Un momento, ¿mencionó una explosión?**

**- Sí**… – contestó Candy apoyando su mano en el hombro de su abuelo que no pudo proseguir debido al ardor que le quemó en su garganta; así que ella empezaría a contar su parte en la desastrosa experiencia… **– Para la noche de la cosecha, los improvisados graneros a las orillas de los campos brillaban con todos los focos de colores que pudieran existir. En el amplio patio de la propiedad, toda la familia ¡felices de la buenaventura que a nosotros había llegado! cantábamos y danzábamos alrededor de intensas fogatas.**

**La diversidad en comida yacía sobre una extensa mesa, donde al servirse los comensales, éstos optaban por mantenerse: unos de pie, mientras que otros se acomodaban sobre planas rocas. **

**Ya casi a la hora de cumplirse nuestro festejo, un fuerte estruendo, no tan lejano, se escuchó. Al girarnos, observamos el granero principal convertido en una gigantesca llamarada. Segundo después, reaccionamos horrorizados al recordar que muchas gentes habían quedado adentro.**

Candy cerró los ojos para no permitir que el llanto le traicionara. Entonces sintiendo, los protectores brazos de su abuelo que la abrigaron, él proporcionaría… – **Además de campesinos vecinos y empleados, mi hijo Augusto con su esposa embarazada y tres de sus hijos mayores murieron esa noche.**

En la pobre y árida área donde estaba instalada la casa rodante, un silencio imperó; más tragando saliva, se cuestionaría… – **¿Conocieron las causas que suscitó el accidente?**

**- Una simple fuga de gas**… – respondió el entristecido Bart-B; pero su nieta, enfurecida, gritaría…

**- ¡Eso fue lo que la policía reportó!**

**- ¿Y no fue así, Candy?**... – Johnson había inquirido.

Y debido a eso, se le dio otra información… – **Yo ya preparaba mi tesis. Y el canto y las risas de todos me inspiraban a presentar la mejor. A pesar de haber padecido mil carencias, mi mayor sueño era convertirme en una profesional para poder sacar a mi familia adelante. Como el abuelo dijo, es duro y frustrante ver a los tuyos trabajar de sol a sol solamente para mantener el estómago lleno. Pero ¿qué de la diversión? ¿de los viajes sin preocupación? ¿de la buena ropa para lucir? ¿del simplemente bien vivir? ¿Acaso nosotros no teníamos derecho a ello? No nos considerábamos malas personas. Papá siempre fue un ejemplo de bondad, de cariño, de dar pan al hambriento o abrigo al desnudo. Y a mi parecer, ¡él ni los suyos o los demás merecían aquel infierno como castigo!**... – en lo último dicho la joven había arrastrado una grave nota de rencor. Luego, recuperada, retomó la palabra…

**El anterior día de la cosecha, yo llegué de la universidad y como debía continuar con mi proyecto de vida, busqué un refugio en la segunda parte del granero donde se trabajaba. El ruido de las máquinas y los gritos de los trabajadores eran perturbadores, pero aún así, yo ahí permanecí, observando desde arriba y haciendo una que otra travesura a mis hermanos que únicamente me advertían de la tunda que me acomodarían a un descuido mío.**

**De pronto, mi atención se centró en Papá y en otro encargado que salían del lugar. Por el hueco entre dos tablas, miré hacia fuera. Una negra camioneta, sobre la polvosa vereda, estaba estacionada y a ella Papá se acercaba. El hombre de lado izquierdo bajó el vidrio polarizado, alcanzándole yo a distinguir y hasta quien le acompañaba, pareciendo que a Papá por algo o alguien le preguntaban.**

**Cuando mi padre les dio la información requerida, los visitantes prontamente se alejaron. Pero yo ¡nunca pude olvidar sus rostros! Y justamente en los tristes funerales, esas dos mismas personas, a lo lejos, se divisaban. Sin embargo… la sonrisa socarrona del más viejo de ellos, fue la peor de las burlas que puede ser difícilmente perdonadas. O explíqueme, Johnson ¿por qué aquel hombre se reía cuando nuestros corazones lloraban?**

**- Pero**… – las palabras se atoraron al no tenerle una respuesta, más sí otra cuestión… – **¿por qué supones que ellos fueron?**

Con una fría mirada, Candy le retaría… – **No supongo. ¡Afirmo que son los responsables!**

**- ¿Tienes prueba de ello?**... – se le preguntó.

**- ¿Sé es suficiente con saber que el producto no cumplido por nosotros, pasó de inmediato a manos de la Compañía Grandchester?**

**- Bueno**… – ¡presta excusa se dio!… **– es que a ellos se les considera de lo mejor en el ramo y…**

En ese momento Candy sintió un inmenso odio hacia él, así que le hizo la siguiente observación… **– Además, el sombrero de tres picos, ya no es acostumbrado en nuestros días; sin embargo él únicamente lo porta todo el tiempo.**

**- ¡Archivald!**... – se gritó interiormente. Pero después de atar los cabos, se aseveraría… – **¿Por ello la trampa para Susana? **

**- Sabiendo cuánto ama a su esposa y creyéndolo capaz de ir hasta la cárcel por ella, yo contando con la suerte de haber encontrado precisamente sus aretes en la camioneta que tomé prestada ¡SÍ!... Los llevé conmigo y abandoné mi vehículo para dirigirme a donde el mío. Y con la excusa de necesitar urgentemente algo personal, en su interior, dejé una de las dos prendas… ¡siendo aquella mi oportunidad para vengarme de él que no tuvo piedad para mi familia!**

**- Y de Richard lo conseguirías al matarle ¿no es cierto?**

**- No…** – pronunció una voz, increíblemente la de Terry que, a un último cambio de planes, el abogado Johnson le había mandado llamar. Y hasta que el ex militar estuvo presente, el relato a descubrir se inició. Así que impresionado, para no decir asqueado de todo lo contado, él ¿la encubriría? al decir… **– La muerte de Richard Grandchester se debió a que… la avioneta, al ir por los aires, alcanzó los cables de alta tensión. Luego de rozarlos, se provocó un incendio que le hizo perder el control y estrellarse contra el campo.**

Las caras de los presentes se llenaron de sorpresa ante lo investigado revelado; pero uno de ellos exclamaría fuertemente después de haber escuchado… – **Señor Bellanca…** – Terry que había permanecido sentado, se puso de pie; y conforme se dirigía al buen hombre, sentenciaría… **– sepa usted que desde este momento, para compensarle un poco de lo mucho que se le debe debido a su noble corazón, frente a mi abogado**… – a éste de reojo se le miró… **– le hago de su conocimiento ¡mi renuncia absoluta a la herencia de los Grandchester! para que ésta pase en su totalidad a ustedes y que con ella**… – se volvió a Candy… **– puedan remunerar a los familiares damnificados**.

Con su inesperada resolución, Johnson se le acercó para decirle alarmado… – **¡Terry, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**... – fue firme en su decisión. Y con toda la vergüenza que sentía, espetaría… **– ¡A mi padre no le conformó con ser un vulgar ladrón sino que su ambición le llevó a convertirse en un cobarde asesino!.** – Regresando sus ojos a ella, le extendería su… **– Perdón, Candy. Perdón por todo y por todas las bajezas que contigo y los tuyos cometimos. Además… sé que hubo momentos donde duramente te juzgué perversa, sin embargo**… – él pujó, sonrió y su disciplina militar no le costó reconocer… **– eres adorablemente admirable ya que para serte sincero, ¡yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo!.** – Candy le miró fijamente; y Terry… **– Tienes también mi promesa de que Archivald pagará. Yo mismo lo obligaré a entregarse para que responda por lo que tenga qué responder.** – Asentida la cabeza, la joven escucharía… – **Hasta siempre; y a partir de este instante trata de ser muy feliz porque yo**… – el hombre se interrumpió y se dispuso a descender los dos escalones de aquel porche seguido de las miradas de Candy y Bart-B que la tenía abrazada.

No obstante, Terry y Johnson ya se encaminaban hacia donde su vehículo cuando a sus espaldas, se oyeron… – **¡Terry, espera!**

Sin vacilación él se detuvo y se giró a ella diciéndole al tenerle cerca… – **Es una verdadera lástima habernos conocido de este modo; porque ahora comprendo, que al estar peleando todo el tiempo contigo, maravillosos y placenteros hubieran sido los momentos de la reconciliación.**

Ella, debido a su galante declaración, le dedicó una sonrisa muy especial; y al extender su mano, le preguntaría…** – Entonces ¿sin resentimientos?**

Aceptándola, Terry contestaría…** – Ni el más diminuto rencor**. – Pero después de besar su terso dorso, él le pediría… – **Cuídate, Candy. Y tal vez algún día… quizá no muy lejano y ya olvidado todo esto… haya esperanza para los dos.**

**- Sí, tal vez**… – Candy verdaderamente lo deseó sintiendo como su mano era liberada por Terry que finalmente se dispuso a partir.

Y colorín colorado, con este **FIN**, la historia entre ellos ¿apenas ha comenzado? Pero sobre todo…

**¿Verdaderamente podrán aceptarse los favores, perdonarse los agravios, olvidarse los rencores y amarse sin remordimientos de consciencia?**

**. . . . .**

**Gracias por todo, querida amiga…**

_Vero, Liz Carter, Irene, Invitadas, Analiz, Celia, Amanecer Grandchester, Luisa, Blanca y Zu Castillo._


End file.
